White Lies and Barefaced Truth
by swac twilight14
Summary: Everyone hides secrets, dark secrets to be exact, but even if your good at lying, hiding and keeping it from someone, you can't stop it from being revealed. Chad, Sonny, Tawni, Nico,Shane, and Emily. They all hide dark secrets
1. Sonny in LA

**A/N:Hey people, I know I always write, romantic and happy one shots and multi-chap stories- even if it's a collaboration story-, so this time I will try to write a dramatic multi-chapter story, I wrote one but it was NOT good, yes, coming from me- the author of that story- for me that story was horrible, so please don't read it…. Anyways, I want you to expect some Mystery, angst, drama , suspense and maybe some humor. Thanks for checking my new story out :D and please stick to it and give me honest reviews, FLAMES ARE INVITED.**

**Wow that's one long babble…..**

**I do not own Sonny with a chance *Sob T_T***

"_**Secrets are meant to be broken"**_

**PS: can you please suggest some title, for me the title doesn't fit the story.**

**(Sorry for the short chapter)**

Sonny's POV

I'm standing in front of LAX airport, I looked around and scanned the place, I inhaled and exhaled heavily trying so hard to calm down, _I'm missing mom already _LA didn't change, I've been gone for five years and it still hasn't change, I sighed heavily while remembering some memories with _him_, I looked to my right and saw some paparazzi van, I tensed up a little bit, _No one knows me..._ I told myself over and over again, I made sure my hat was on and my new Ginger colored hair can't reveal my brown hair. I hold _her_ hand nervously, hoping that _she_ won't notice my nervousness.

"Wow, Mommy, this place I huge" Emily, my five years old daughter laughed, Emily's cute but every time she saw a man-who is my friend-with brown eyes and hair, she calls it daddy, one time she called my friend Jake daddy, but Jake told her that he was not her father, anyways, she got everything from me, her eyes, her hair, her personality, her voice- just , everything, everything except her smile, she didn't have my toothy grin, she has her father's trout mouth, the same trout mouth that I used to kiss. I remember everything that I did with him, I remember every detail of the day we had our _first 'it'_ we didn't know that it would be our last- well I didn't know that it would be our last, I _lied _to him, I want to tell him my news but before I could tell him, he said words that scared me and my _news__**, **_so I just lied, I lied for him to let me go, but he love me so much to not believe me, and all I did was hurt him more and finally escaped, I know he looked for me, I just know it. I was three months with Emily that day.

"do you want to go to our apartment?" I asked her and she grinned

"sure Mommy" she said, I called for a taxi and one immediately stopped, and I smiled as Emily excitedly jumped inside the cab, I carried my- _our_ suitcases, I thanked the driver as he help me put our suitcases in the trunk-_ wait, I know this guy_…

"James?" he looked at me "James Conroy?" I asked and he quirked a brow but nodded, _wow, I haven't seen him in six years._

"How did you know?" he asked, _shoot! I wasn't supposed to be recognized by people! come on Sonny think of a lie!_

"I uhh…was a fan of Mackenzie falls" I said and he nodded giving me a 'Really' look

"Really?" he sized me up for a second "your familiar, your voice and those eyes" he said and I panicked, _Think again!_

What will I say?

_I don't know!, I'm you so why ask you?_

I don't know!, don't ask me!, Me!

"uhh, maybe because I was one of the girls you signed an autograph to" _I hope he didn't notice my 'maybe' in that sentence… please believe me._

"are you _really _a Mack falls fan?" he smirked, _wow six years after and still a bastard? _I nodded unsurely, seriously, I was a fan of the falls, for whole season three, I ask my mom what happened and believe me that show has no Plot.

"then what's the plot of my episode?" he crossed his hands in front of his chest, _it's a good thing Tawni asked the plot of that episode._

"Bad boy bank robber realizes he has a good life, it was a Christmas episode of the falls" _did I just say the falls?, oh this is not good_

"The falls?, only the _randoms _call us that" he smirked _avoid it!_

Don't pressure me!

"uhmm, the monitor is on, you'll charge me big time" before he could reply, I walked out of his sight and sat nervously next to Emily, who's looking at the mirror, fixing her hair. When James sat into the driver seat, he looked at me trough his mirror and I tried so hard to look ONLY at Emily, _I seriously hope he doesn't know me _Emily took my earphones out of my hand bag and asked for my phone, I unlocked it and went to her playlist of her favorite songs and let her listen to it.

"Where to?" James asked "Sonny?" he added and I froze

"I'm not Sonny" my voice became octave high_ darn my voice! _"take us to the 436 avenue street, the apartment building there"

"then lets play shall we?, what are you doing in LA Ms.?" I rolled my eyes at him and heard him chuckle _bastard _, Emily took her ear phone off and looked at me and scrunched up her nose when she saw James

"Mommy, why is the big nosed man talking to us?" I tried so hard not to laugh at that statement while James roll his eyes

"Ohh, nothing Honey, he just taught that I was one of the famous people" I lied, I hate lying to Ems, but I have to.

"but grandma said that you are famous" _she did?_

"she did?- I mean, yeah…that's because I was in a commercial…of…" _commercial? Really?_

"of?" _why are you interested in this subject?_

"So Random" James butted in

"NO!" I quickly said "I was going to say, I was in a commercial, because I endorsed some…sunglasses?" _please buy it…_ James scoffed and I rolled my eyes

"oh" she put my earphones back in my bag with my phone and tapped her little fingers in her lap.

"Here's your stop Sonny" I shot him a look

"Sorry Ma'am " he teased, I threw the money I owe to him and slammed the door when I got out, he still helped me with our suitcases tough, maybe because its in their contract or something, then I let Emily play in the lobby, I walked up to the front desk and dug my hand in my bag to search for my wallet.

"is, Room 304 occupied? " I asked

"Yes" she answered, I stopped and looked at her, _who rent my apartment?_

"Mind if I asked who?" I said with hope, _maybe I can persuade that person into moving out_

"were not allowed to do that" I sighed "but I have a sudden feeling that you have to know" she smiled and typed something

"her name is Tawni" I froze "she's famous"

"T-Tawni as in….as in Hart?" I gulped and she nodded

"is there another empty room or apartment?" I changed the subject, _why would Tawni rent MY old apartment?, _she typed something again in her computer and smiled

" yeah there is, it's one floor higher than the floor you wanted, room 404, the last owner, Mel Anderson just moved out yesterday" she smiled _Mel was still here? Why did she move out?_

"okay I'll take it" she nodded and made me fill some papers then she gave me the key, I carried Emily, who was now asleep in the lobby couch, then some workers helped me with my suitcases, I opened my new apartment. _Mel didn't change a thing_ it's still the same, of course I would know, we designed this one together. An hour and half later, I was finished in making mine and Emily's room look presentable and organized, I carried my daughter in her room ,then I heard a knock, I opened it and saw her, Tawni, I wanted to hug her and tell her I miss her.. until I saw the baby bump in her tummy. _Tawni's pregnant?, Why is Tawni pregnant?_

"Hey, I heard that you just moved here in LA, so I got you a little welcome gift" she handed me a bunch of flowers with a yellow vase, _this used to be in my room at my old apartment! _

"Thanks, come on in" I said and she did, I prepared some cold water and gave her one glass with three cubes, the way she like it

"thanks" she sat down in the sofa and looked around then looked at me "your place is so comfy" I smiled in return _I'm still confused, why are you pregnant Tawni? And who is the father?_

"Your Tawni Hart right?" I sat next to her _maybe I could get answers by asking some questions step by step._

"Cooper, Tawni Cooper" my heart sank and broke into a million pieces. _Cooper?, she….she married…..Ch-Chad?, so that means the baby is Chad's? the father is Chad?, Chad as in Chad Dylan COOPER?_

"right, sorry, when's your due?"I swallowed the huge lump in my throat _I can't cry in front of her, it will get suspicious _

"in August " _great! In my birthday month too _"Really?, that's great" I gave her my fake smile

"Hi Mommy" Emily said rubbing her eyes and sitting on my lap

"Hi baby" I focused my attention on Emily I just don't want to look at Tawni's belly and Tawni, my betraying friend.

"you're a mom?" Tawni asked like she was shocked and I just nodded, and hugged Emily

"what a cute little girl" she said and Emily smiled and jumped off of my lap, I rolled my eyes secretly and flashed my biggest fake smile on her

"Thank you Miss, your pretty too" she complimented Tawni, I smiled at Emily

"A charming one too, what's your name sweetie?" Tawni asked

"Elizabeth Marie-" before she could say Munroe, I coughed loudly

"you can call her Emily" I smiled at Tawni and she just nodded

"Mommy, where's my toys?" Emily asked

"its in your room sweetie, its in the box" she nodded and ran away

"Good bye Miss it was nice meeting you" Emily shouted

" you know, your daughter, Emily, will be famous" I quirked a brow

"why?" I asked

"she looks like my friend…best friend actually" _I'm curious, Emily doesn't look like Tawni._

"who?" I asked

"Sonny, Sonny Monroe" I tensed up a little bit _she doesn't know right?, she's still clueless right? And I'm still her best friend?, if she's still my best friend she wouldn't be married to Chad. _ A question popped up into my head

"Chad and Sonny used to date right?" I asked and she awkwardly nodded

"then why are you with him?" I clenched my fists lightly _cool down Sonny cool down _she clenched her jaw and gave me a fake smile

"you know what?, I gotta go, Nice meeting you…." _What did I say?, And what will I say?_

Your name in your form duh!

_Alright, you know I wonder if you can talk to people besides me._

Just answer her question!

"Demi, short for Demetria" I answered and she nodded, I walked her to my door _why does Tawni looks beautiful while pregnant?, I'm not glowing like her when I was pregnant. _

"right, uhm, Nice to meet you Sonny- Demi, I meant Demi" she laughed nervously while I laughed back, then hurried out

_I am so confused right now _

Tawni's POV

Demi sure looks like Sonny…..especially Emily, and why did she tensed up when I said Sonny?, and why did she ask all those sudden questions?, is she related to Sonny?, can I finally see Sonny again?, can I finally explain everything to her?

"Hey" I said entering my apartment, Chad made me buy this, he said that it was for the memories of Sonny and I, my future baby will have Sonny's room while me and Chad has Sonny's Mom's room

"Hey, Tawn" he nodded at me, I don't think he loves me…yet, but I love him so I hope that's enough.

"why don't you want to meet our neighbor" I asked and he sighed

"I'm Lazy" he said standing up when I sat next to him

"yeah, I know that" I laughed and he faintly chuckled, I sighed sadly and turn around to clean up the mess he made earlier, Chad made me change, and I don't know how, I know that he married me because he taught that he screwed me up, but he didn't. I closed my eyes remembering everything I did with _him_

I know he still loves me, but I love Chad, my husband for four months

And I know deep inside, Chad loves me too

_I hope_

Chad's POV

"Hey" my wife, Tawni said as she enters Son- our apartment

"Hey, Tawn" I nodded to her and flipped the channel _there's nothing good on TV_

"why don't you want to meet our neighbor" she asked and I sighed _because its been six years since my ex girlfriend left and I can't seem to forget about her._

"I'm Lazy" I lied, she sat next to me and suddenly I became thirsty

"yeah, I know that" she laughed, I poured a glass of water in my glass and faintly chuckled, I heard her sigh and then things that drop, she's cleaning my mess again. I gulped my water down and washed it.

At least make it seem that you love her

_I can't no matter how much I try, I still see her as a friend, a sister actually_

You're a jerk you know that?

_Yeah_

YOU SCREWED HER UP

_I know….._

she LOVES you and YOU DON'T

_and that's the sad part_.

James' POV

Another busy and boring day in my boring job here at LA. I wish Chad didn't fire me!, I looked to my right and saw a Lady and a little girl, she yelled "Taxi" so I, being that taxi driver went to her, its our job to help our passengers, so I opened the door for the little girl and picked the suite cases up for the lady and help her.

"James?" I looked at her "James Conroy?" she said, I quirked a brow but nodded

"How did you know?" I asked, her eyes became wide _wait I know those eyes from somewhere…._

"I uhh…was a fan of Mackenzie falls" she said and I nodded not believing her, I wasn't on Mack falls, Yes Chad didn't let the directors show my episodes

"Really?" I looked at her, remembering where she came from "your familiar, your voice and those eyes" I said and she tensed up, looks like someone's panicking

"uhh, maybe because I was one of the girls you signed an autograph to" _maybe?, oh she's hiding something_

"are you _really _a Mack falls fan?" I smirked, remember my episodes didn't air, and its not in the DVD also

"then what's the plot of my episode?" I crossed my hands and put it in front of my chest

"Bad boy bank robber realizes he has a good life, it was a Christmas episode of the falls" _the falls eh?_

"The falls?, only the _randoms _call us that"

"uhmm, the monitor is on, you'll charge me big time" she changed the subject, I went to the drivers seat and looked at her through my mirror, _she's a random!, not Tawni, not Zora but Sonny!, I knew it!_

"Where to?" I started "Sonny?" I added and she froze, _I'm so right!_

"I'm not Sonny, take us to the 436 avenue street, the apartment building there" I nodded as I look at her trough my mirror then the road, then her again, _if she's Sonny, then who's that little girl?_

"then lets play shall we?, what are you doing in LA Ms.?" I mumbled

"Mommy, why is the big nosed man talking to us?" I rolled my eyes at her 'question'- _wait, MOMMY?_

"Ohh, nothing Honey, he just taught that I was one of the famous people" she said, _HONEY? AS IN SHE'S THE MOMMY!_

NO she just like being called a mother, of course dum dum she's he mom Idiot

_Shut up!_

"but grandma said that you are famous" _Grandma?_

Yes, Grandma, as in abuela, Lola-

_I get it!_

"she did?- I mean, yeah…that's because I was in a commercial…of…" _oh funny Sonny for not being a good liar_

"of?" the little girl asked

"So Random" I said

"NO!" she quickly said "I was going to say," she looked at me "I was in a commercial, because I endorsed some…sunglasses?" I scoffed _sunglasses really?_

"oh" was all that girl said, I was now parking at the apartment building she told me

"Here's your stop Sonny" she shot me a look and I smiled

"Sorry Ma'am " I teased, she threw the money she owe to me and slammed the door when she got out, me, being the driver of the taxi who signed a contract, got out of the car and helped her with her suite cases.

After my work, I walk into my apartment thinking about Sonny- not because I like her or anything- I'm just trying to remember her number, it's a good thing I have a photographic memory, I remembered her number from Chad's phone, I took my old phone out and put her number, _I hope I'm correct _I told myself

_55-50-125 _I dialed it and the machine answered

"_Hey Sonny Monroe here, cant talk to you-" _in the background of her voice you can hear a baby crying _"please leave a massage" _the phone beeped and I chuckled and ended the call

"I was right" I smiled in victory, finally I can tell the paparazzi that the 'mysteriously missing ' Sonny Monroe is now found- although I have to hear Sonny's side of the story first, and find out why she ran away and who is that girl.

**So what ya think?**

**Who's Sonny's **_**Him**_** and who is Tawni's **_**Him**_**? Are they the same person?, what did actually happen to Sonny? Why is she back and why did she leave her place without Connie?, what's the problem of Chad?, what happened to Chad and Tawni?, why did Mel leave? And didn't change her apartment design? And what's up with James?**

**I'm gonna go and leave the asking you, just click that review button and tell me your questions-which I will answer Chapter by Chapter-**

**swac twilight14 out!**


	2. Shane

**Hey Guys, sorry for the late update, school is killing me. Anyways, I love the reviews, I seriously thank all of you, thanks for the followers too :D, now I'll reply to all of you…**

**GIRYL1015: hey, I love your stories! Finally you've made an account! I thank you for the support! :D**

**rocker729**** : YOU'RE MY FIRST REVEIWER! I AM HONORED! I love your mustaches and your humor! Thank you for your support!**

**Guest: Thank you, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Oh can you please put a name so I can thank you properly? Thankies!**

**Okay, all of you have VIRTUAL COOKIES and CUPCAKES! :DD**

**By the way, Ya'll like the new title? I do.**

**It was given to me by my friend from Facebook :D**

Chad's POV

I don't know why but the new girl is….. Quite familiar, or maybe I did something bad to her or… anything, becausen every time I see her, she hides her face and walked faster, sometimes run faster. Like last week, I caught up with her and her daughter- who surprisingly looks like Sonny-and she's carrying her groceries, I tried to help her but she closed the elevator doors as fast as she can. Its not that I'm interested on her or something, I just…. She reminds me of someone; I just can't put my finger on it.

Sonny's POV

I've been here for two weeks, two weeks and no one has still noticed me, but I think Chad is getting suspicious. I heard a knock on the door, I tensed up and look for my wig and put it on, I opened the door and furrowed my eyebrows

"Uhh" was all I said, The man standing in front of me is gorgeous and judging by the looks in his eyes he thinks I'm gorgeous too, I checked him out from top to toe, his white wife beater showed the trace of his Abs, I bit my lip and stared at his face, his wavy Brown hair looks so soft, his pink lips that looks oh so kissable and his summer shorts that showed his perfectly tanned skin is adorable, he then closed his eyes and shook his head like he just woke up from a day dream and smiled at me

"Hey" he said, I smiled and looked at him _please do that again!_

"hey" I said

"yeah, a friend of mine told me that you just moved so, I just want to say hi, erm Hi" he said, I chickled and opened my door wider for him to come in, I closed the door and led him to the couch.

"So, who's friend is this?" I asked him

"Joan, she's the girl behind the counter, she told me that your very shy" _ I am? _" and asked me to introduced myself and help you make friends" _ohhh…._

"I'm not actually shy" I started, He smiled and held his hand for a shake

"I'm Shane" he said, I shake his hands and Grinned

"So- Demi" I caught myself! Thank God!

"Nice name" he said then Emily came out

"Mommy-" she started but closed her mouth when she saw Shane, Shane looked at me

"You're a mom?" he said, I nodded then he sighed

"oh, where's the dad? At work?" I shook my head

"I'm a single mom" I said then he's eyes lit up again

"oh.." he said

"Mommy, is this my daddy?" Emily asked I was about to answer when Emily went on "are you my dady, can I call you Daddy?" she said

"uhh" Shane said, I looked at him and mouthed 'Just say yes' he smiled

"of coarse" he answered, Emily squealed and jumped and hugged Shane, when she ran back to her room I looked at Shane

"I'm sorry, she just likes calling everyone of my male friends, Daddy, and surprisingly, you're the first one to say yes" I explained

"wow, really?" I nodded "well, that's a good thing" he smiled

"So Demi, or should I call you Sonny?" Shane said… how did…

"H-how did you know?" I said

"well, I was a big fan of So Random-until you left- then your blonde wig doesn't cover your brown hair, " I fixed the wig as fast as I can "I know the Sonny smile" I blush at his statement "and I used to be your stalker" he said looking down… aww that's kinda cute….. and creepy

"By stalker you mean..?" I said and he nodded

"yes, I follow you everywhere, I was behind the bushes when you and Cooper kissed… or tried to kiss" he laugh, and me-feeling awkward as ever- look down "but then I saw you and Cooper kissed for the first time" he said, what's with the Cooper thing?

"What's with the Cooper thing?" I asked with a laugh, he smiled shyly and looked at me

"Its nothing, by the way… uhhh Sonny. Sonny Monroe. Sonny Monroe from So Random-" he rambled but I cut him off

"what is it?" I asked

"uhh, you know, I- daddy, Mommy- no that's not correct" I smiled, I knew what he was trying to say

"Shane?"

"yeah?"

"Lets get to know each other first before we go out" I said, he smiled and nodded

"What ever you like" he said.

Shane's POV

My name is Shane. I'm from Palm woods, but I transfer to northern part of California to have a more decent job.

And for now, that's all I'm gonna say

"Morning Joan" I said

"Hey Shane, listen we have a new girl in the building and she's quite shy so can you..?" Joan said, ohh new girl, all I did is nod and she gave me the apartment number- wait this used to be Mel's!, I smiled awkwardly to Joan and went to the elevator, it dinged when I'm at the 5th floor, I knocked and a woman opened it

"Uhh" was all she said, She's beautiful, her eyes, she reminds me of someone, I look at her and in the corner of her flawless face, I saw that she's wearing a wig, I knew it! Her hair is brown! Oh my Lord, She Sonny! Sonny Alison Monroe, My dream girl, and I'm standing in front of her! I couldn't thing of anything else to say hmm how bout 'Hey Sonny, you're my Idol'

'why are you wearing that wig?, '

can I have your autograph? '

ugh, none of those are good!

"Hey" can I kiss you? I mentally added the last part

"hey" she said, If I were a girl I'll be screaming right now, but I'm a guy soo… keep it cool Shane keep it cool

"yeah, a friend of mine told me that you just moved so, I just want to say hi, erm Hi" I said, Really Shane? That's the best you've got?

"So, who's friend is this?" she said as I sat on her couch… _ hmmm Comfy- I AM SITTING ON SONNY'S COUCH!_

"Joan, she's the girl behind the counter, she told me that your very shy and asked me to introduced myself and help you make friends" can I date you!

"I'm not actually shy" she said, I held my hand for a shake and she took it, Sonny's hands are so soft, like a baby's skin

"I'm Shane"

"So- Demi" Demi?, why Demi, your Sonny!

"Nice name" I smiled

"Mommy-" the little girl said, I look at Sonny with sad eyes, she's married?! Who is the bastard that I'm going to kill?!

"You're a mom?" I asked just to be sure, and she nodded-sigh-

"oh, where's the dad? At work?" come on tell me, don't be shy, I'll just kill him that's all, no big deal

"I'm a single mom" YES! _Wait act sad_

"oh.." he said

"Mommy, is this my daddy? are you my daddy, can I call you Daddy?" the little girl asked

"uhh" I said, I look at Sonny and she mouthed Yes, I smiled

"of coarse" the little girl screamed and hugged me

"I'm sorry, she just likes calling everyone of my male friends, Daddy, and surprisingly, you're the first one to say yes" Wow

"wow, really? well, that's a good thing" I said, it's a good thing cause were perfect for each other

"So Demi, or should I call you Sonny?" I said

"H-how did you know?"

"well, I was a big fan of So Random-until you left- then your blonde wig doesn't cover your brown hair, I know the Sonny smile" I blush "and I used to be your stalker" I said looking down, and I'm beginning to like you again

"By stalker you mean..?"

"yes, I follow you everywhere, I was behind the bushes when you and Cooper kissed… or tried to kiss but then I saw you and Cooper kissed for the first time"

"What's with the Cooper thing?" Cooper thing?, well its just that I hate the guy that broke your heart and married your best friend, and played _my_ best friend, and kissed you and…. Well I hate him.

"Its nothing, by the way… uhhh Sonny. Sonny Monroe. Sonny Monroe from So Random-" I said but Sonny cut me off

"What is it?"

"uhh, you know, I- daddy, Mommy- no that's not correct" I said again and she cut me off

"Shane?"

"yeah?"

"Lets get to know each other first before we go out" I said, he smiled and nodded

"What ever you like" I said with a sigh of happiness, _can we be friends with benefits instead?_

**That's the end of the 2****nd**** chapter…. But its only part one.**

**BTW ya'll like Shonny?... there will be Channy soon**

**I personaly like the character of Shane, he's so fanboyish xD**

**Shane is James from Big time rush bythe way :D**

**REVIEW**

**PS: sorry its short**


	3. Chawni

**Hey Guys, thanks for the reviews! :D iheleleydiicihen**

**I love each and every one of them. Here's the second part! And thanks for the followers and favorites!**

**summer619: okay, honestly, I am in love with your long review, and sure, let Shane be from Camp Rock!, I wasn't supposed to update this day but, I can't stop grinning because of your review!... and don't worry, you'll find out why Chad is married to Tawni and what happened to Sonny (well the Sonny part is not yet revealed completely ), I am not a fan of Chawni too ;), and Oh my gosh, I am relieved that somebody likes Shonny!, Here's the update, thanks for your support!**

**All of you virtual cakes and hugs!**

**YAY! Hey no one answered my question, no one likes the new title?**

**I DO NOT OWN SWAC!**

**One week later..**

Shane's POV **(remember Shane is now Joe ;))**

I knocked on my girlfriend's door. The friends thing didn't work out quite as we planned, we were talking one day at the mall then Emily asked me to ask her mother to go on a date with her, and so Sonny- who was Demi by that time- said yes, so today I decided to make them pancakes, Sonny opened the door and Emily kissed my cheeks, I made them my special pancakes and after I left and go to work, I work for a band called Jonas Brothers, I'm the light editor and I go to tours with them, tomorrow I'll surprise Sonny and bring her to Jonas so they can sing with her being 'Demi' as their guest in their tour, so I can be with my Sonny during those months, and Emily too of course.

Sonny's POV

I look at the boxes in front of me and sighed, I don't like un packing stuffs, mom usually do it- no seriously, when we first moved here mom unpacked my things, cause it usualy takes me months to unpack (literary)-, I felt a pang in my chest, I remember my mom again, the more I say mom the more I miss her, I wipe the tear that fell in my eyes and opened the first box that says 16 things, I smiled a little and opened it, Mom packed it for me- wait, I shouldn't think of mom, I opened the box wider and saw a violet notebook, I took it and opened it and smiled as I read it

_Dear Diary_

_Today is Feb. 8,2009, my first day at So Random, my favorite show, and everyone is nice except for… Tawni, I know, Tawni is not so nice in person. Oh yeah I met CHAD DYLAN COOPER, YES D CHAD DYLAN COOPER, the most gorgeous man in the world!_ I laugh at myself, I'm so childish, I shook my head and flipped into the last page, its full of tear stains and the ink in the diary is blurred, I remember this, I just can't remember the date, I forgot to write the date.

_Dear diary_

_Its December_

_I just received a bad news yesterday, I don't know how I can tell mom, I feel that he's not going to like my news, I don't like my new also, I can't stop crying, even now I'm still crying, I can't tell anyone, not Tawni or Lucy, but I have to tell mom that-_ I quickly close the diary, I can't read it anymore, too many painful memories, I close my eyes and stood up, I opened the drawer in front of the dining table and put the diary there along with the candles, I closed it tightly and sighed, I can't, I can't do it anymore, I want to go back- my thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door.

I sniffed and stand up, I opened the door and regretted it sooner…

I'm not wearing any disguise, I have tears in my eyes and why can't I move or close the door?

I froze and stared at her

_Tawni Hart _oh sorry its _Cooper_ is in front of me, wide eyed.

"S-S-Sonny?" I swallowed and nod my head carefully

Tawni's POV

Demi is really bothering my mind, Chad told me that the new girl is avoiding her. I think Demi and Emily does have something to do with Sonny, maybe their friends or family relatives, ugh all this thinking of Sonny is stressing me out, I sighed and rubbed my belly, I almost felt him or her kick, the doctor can't tell me yet weather is a boy or a girl, there might be a possibility that my baby is two, yes they might be twins… and I am wishing that they don't look like _him_ their father, or I'll be busted.

I decided to confront Demi and talk to her about Demi, I knocked on her door and she opened it. I couldn't breathe and speak, I look at her face, she was crying

"S-S-Sonny?" I managed to squeak out, she swallowed hard and slowly nod her head

"I missed you!" I said and pulled her in for a hug _yes I know, unusual to see me hugging someone, but I miss her, who can blame me?- wait, what if she'll be mad at me again for marrying Chad?_ I gulped and let go of her

"C-can I come in?" I asked, she nodded, still speechless may I add, and opened the door and sat carefully at her sofa, I held my tummy, balancing myself and sat too.

"I- Do you want to know what happened?" I said mentioning to my body, she nodded and looked away for a second and gave me a 'Go on' look, I nodded and closed my eyes and remembered everything the happened the past few years

"It was exactly six years ago, a week after you left…. Chad got drunk and slept with different women then one night we got drunk and slept together and the next thing we knew were doing it every night or week until 3 months ago, I found out that I was pregnant and called Chad, then we married" I lied, I close my eyes rememberin what happened

_Flashback_

"_Chad, please go home" I said entering the prophouse, he's still there, for the past two days, he's never left the prophouse, he ate lunch then go back here, take a bath hen go back here asking where Sonny is._

"_I miss her too" I said but he shook his head_

"_No, she's not gone, she's just hiding" Chad said "why would you miss your friend if you can see her later or tomorrow, I've got a right to miss her cause she's my girlfriend, she's just hiding Tawni, don't be such a drama queen" he tried to smile but failed "She's just hiding… no need to worry" He said "yeah, she's hiding, just hiding"Chad kept on repeating those words and kept on nodding, he couldn't accept the fact the Sonny is really gone, a week later, Chad got fired, but he still goes to the studio checking for Sonny, then two months later Chad disappeared, he never returned, nor did Sonny. Me and the other randoms tried to find them for weeks then we stopped._

_Two years later I found out that Chad was drunk every night and sleeps with a lot of women, I got mad and tracked him down but failed, then one night, I found him in one of a rental house, I barged into his house and exploded_

"_Are you Mad?!" I screamed and I saw a stripper going out of his house with nothing but an underwear. Such a slut, she smirked at me and gout of Chad's house_

"_I'm not mad Tawni," he said "Now, get out of my house!" he pushed me but not that hard, he was drunk so he's weak, he sighed and sat on the sofa and I sat down with him_

"_Sonny wouldn't like this Chad" I said, he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands_

"_I love her Tawn, I love her, why did she ran away, did I do something, the last day I saw her, she was happy-we were happy, so why'd she ran away?" Chad asked, I rubbed his back gently and said_

"_I'm here for you Chad" he looked at me and hugged me and cried the whole night. I did nothing but cry with him, I let out my feelings that I've been keeping for 3 years since Sonny left. I miss her. We miss her._

_Weeks later Chad was okay, he just needed a friend, he smiles now and doesn't get drunk, I work as a fashion designer in my mom's own line Hart to Hart! And Chad is now working as a teacher in a private school, he's happy, until another year later, James Condor-Mr Condor- announced that there was a reunion and that the old So Random, Mackenzie falls and other shows should come, I saw my old cast mates and Chad saw his, then someone reminded him of Sonny, the new cafeteria girl, she has brown hair but her eyes are blue, Chad got sad and saw the old poster of So Random where Sonny was in the middle, that night he went to the bar, I let him pour out his feelings and we got drunk and the next thing I knew, we had one night stand, and ever since that day, I fell in love with Chad, he's back to being drunk again and I did nothing but sleep with him and whenever we needed someone, we do it, until last 3 months and a week ago, I bumped into _him_ the real father of my child and we chatted, told stories about each other and we slept together, I got pregnant and told Chad that he was the father, then we married each other_

_End of flashback_

I still have contact with _him_ though, I told him that he was the father and understands that I'm just doing what I want.

"Oh" was all Sonny could say

"Chad Got drunk because of me?" she said, I nodded, _ I hate lying to her_ she looked down and sighed

"thanks for telling me Tawn, I appreciate it, please don't tell anyone who I am" I nodded and she hugged me

"Bye Tawni" she said, I sighed as she closed the door

"Sorry" I whispered then walked away "I'm so sorry" I went to the elevator and pressed the 'L' for Lobby, I walked out and walked to the park, it was only a mile away, when I got in there, I bought a water for me to drink, I was sighing and thinking about what I said to Sonny when I bumped into someone

"Tawni?" the voice said, my eyes became wide and I look at _him_

"oh my god" I said _he _is here, the _real father_ of my child is back in Hollywood!

Sonny's POV

I cant believe that I. did. That. To Chad.

I made him drunk!, another knock was heard through my door, I quickly fetched my wig and looked in the mirror

"Hey Demi" I muttered in front of the mirror then ran towards the door and opened the door

"Hey" he said

I can't believe it. Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper is in front of me

"I know we haven't met yet so, hi, my name is Chad" he said and I froze

"H-hi" I said, he offered his hand for a shake but I declined

"Sorry my hands hurt right now.." I said, he just nodded and peaked inside my apartment, _oh right, I have to let him in_

"Uhh, sorry, please do come in" I said and opened the door wider

"thanks" he said, he look around my apartment

"if you don't mind me asking but, who designed your apartment?" he said

"Mel" I answered, he looked awkward at first then smiled again

"ah I see, she didn't change the design" he mumbled

"I'm sorry?" I said

"oh, my girlfriend- ex girlfriend I mean, used to live in this building, and when Mel moved here, they both designed it, I wonder why she didn't change the design" Chad said. There's something wrong with hi voice, he's lying, he always swing his foot when he's lying. I wonder what made Mel leave…. Maybe its because of Chad, he's- actually everyone is acting mysterious….. and I'm part of the everyone, but at least I know my reason, even Shane is acting weird, there's something in this apartment that makes him act all…. Strange

Chad's POV

When I arrive in mine and Tawni's apartment, I let her sleep in our room and because I couldn't sleep, I decided to get some air, on my way to the elevator, I saw a bouquet of flower in the stairs, I look at the card and that has 404 in it, I opened it and it says

_To: Sonny_

_Love you babe, hope you love the flowers!_

_-Shane_

I drop the flowers and stared at it,

Sonny's here?, since when! I quickly jumped in the elevator and pressed the upper button, before it close, I stopped it by my hnd and ran outside towards the stairs, I reached Sonny's floor and look around

401….402…403 and finally 404, I knock in Sonny's door smiling. I heard some running steps and a word 'Mi' before the door opened, I was ready to hug her but, she's not Sonny, her eyes is blue and her hair was blonde, and me not wanting to look like a fool, pretended that I want to meet her.

"Hey" I said I know we haven't met yet so, hi, my name is Chad" by the look in her eyes, I got a little nervous, I know that look, I just couldn't put my finger on it, she looks at me like I was…. A part of her

"H-hi" maybe she's a fan I slept with… well that was totally inappropriate. I shook that thought out of my head and offered my hand for a shake

"Sorry my hands hurt right now.." she said, I nod my head and before awkward silence can fill our space, I peaked inside her apartment, wanting to sit down.

"Uhh, sorry, please do come in" I come in

"thanks" I said and look around, this apartment, Mel didn't change it. I stared at the couch. The couch that's filled with so many painful memories.

_Flashback_

"_Please… Dont" Mel pleaded, I look at her in the eye, I can't believe I did this again, I shook my head softly_

"_I- I'm sorry, I have to go" I said and got out of her apartment_

"_NO!" was the last words I heard Mel said-_

_End of flashback_

I sat down on the couch and stopped the flashback

_She's gone, no need to remember _that

I know, I just can't forget _it_

_Try to! We need to hide it… from everyone_

I know...

"if you don't mind me asking but, who designed your apartment?" I know the answer, I just want to have something to talk about, silence isn't my thing.

"Mel" of course. _"Please, Chad, Please" Mel Cried_- NO! That's enough!

"ah I see, she didn't change the design" I mumbled _"what about me?" Mel said_- PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!

"I'm sorry?" she said…

"oh, my girlfriend- ex girlfriend I mean, used to live in this building, and when Mel moved here, they both designed it, I wonder why she didn't change the design" I lied, I know why she didn't change the design and I wish that I didn't.

"_I'll do anything" Mel said_

"_Anything?" I said and she nodded-_STOP!

"yeah, by the way what's your name?" I asked, she tensed up a little bit and looked at me

"Demi. My name is Demi, you should really go now, I have to get ready for my boyfriend" she said, although I felt a pang in my chest when she said 'Boyfriend' I don't know why, I just did, I nodded at her and said good bye and began on walking to my apartment downstairs. Then I saw a guy holding the flowers for Sonny, I followed him through my eyes and saw him knock on Demi's door, she opened it and hugged him.

Could it be? Could Demi be Sonny?

Shane's POV

As I was walking upstairs, arranging the bouquet I bought for Sonny earlier, I saw Chad, I clench my fists, he put Mel in pain… I walk faster to Sonny's apartment and knock on her door, she opened the door and saw me, she gave me a smile… a fake one might I add, and hugged me, I quirked a brow while hugging her, something or someone is bugging her. And I already have a suspect.

"what's wrong?" I asked.

Emily's POV

I know him! I know that man from somewhere, I know those blonde hair from somewhere, and I already hate him. When h left mommy stared at the door and hugged her knees, he's making mommy sad and I hate him for that. I know mommy told me that its bad to hate someone, but, who can blame me?

By the way, my birthday is coming, I'm so excited! Mommy told me that were going to do something special with daddy, and I'm excited about it, I hope 3 weeks comes fast!

"SONNY!" I heard daddy's voice scream and the door slam, then Mommy opened my door and she's… crying…

"Mommy? What's wrong?" I asked her, she hugged me and rocked me

"Mommy loves you, you know that right?" I nodded and hugged her, she kissed my forehead and continued to rock me…

I wonder what's wrong with mommy….

**That's the end of the chapter!, did you like it? Is it mysterious enough for you? xD**

**Thanks for the reviews again! And review again too!**

**Ask the questions that's stuck in your mind and I promise to answer it in the next update.**

**Isn't it quite exciting to know what happened to Mel and Chad, and what's the relationship between Mel and Shane… and does anyone wants to find out what happened to the other Randoms and the Condor studios, and why is Sonny crying?**

**Like I said, I'm gonna leave the question to you guys and be sure to leave a long honest reviews.**

**Sorry for the mistakes and thanks for all of the support your giving my story.**

**summer619: did I answer your question xD**

**Love lots!**

**-swac twilight14**


	4. flashbacks

**Hey guys! I swear, because of all of you, I'm getting excited to update my story :DDDD**

**But right now, sorry for the late update, school is killing me….., I wish (for Filipinos out there) our semester break is today…**

**Lots of love for you people!**

**darksaber92****: aww, you read my mind! I was planning to do that…., anyways thanks for the review and hope you will continue to support this story :D**

**summer619: :O you think that James is the father, hehe, your wrong sweetie ;), and don't worry CHANNY is on the way and Mel and Shane are…. Well they're not **_**allowed **_**to be together because… you'll soon find out, I promise! :D, loved the review!**

**rocker729****: here's the update! Thank you for loving this story :D**

**TheSarahStar****: you review means a LOT to me, thank you so much! I am relieved that you like this :D and don't worry, you'll find out what happened to Mel and Chad in this chapter**

**MusicChannySkyscraper****:**** I know I know, and I'm sorry for the CHAWNI part xDD, don't worry Channy is already catching up ;)**

**GIRYL1015: where are you girly, I miss you!**

**I do not own Sonny with a chance *pouts and looks at Steve***

**Me: It's your entire fault!**

**Steve: how?!**

**Me: why do you have to create such an awesome show that I can't own! I hate you and your stupid brilliant mind *walks away***

**Steve: that was weird- AHHHH! *Gets dragged by me ***

**Me: *Laughing evilly while tying Steve to a chair* in your face**

**Steve: what- mphh **

**Me: *covers his mouth* shhh, I'm going to write!**

**Everyone, please continue reading while I hide Steve in my closet- oops, I wasn't supposed to reveal that… Don't tell anyone! And for this chapter, I'm gonna answer summer619 and TheSarahStar's questions.**

Sonny's POV

It's been a week since the fight, Shane and I didn't speak about it, but were fine, were already planning for Emily's birthday party, I'm too lazy to stand up right now so I just lay in my bed and looked at my ceiling, I closed my eyes remembering my fight with Shane

_Flashback_

_After Chad left, I stared at the door and hugged my knees, I can't love Chad again I told myself, there was another knock on my door, I opened it and I revealed Shane, I smiled and hugged him, but Chad's face kept on showing up, Shane must've noticed because he let go of me_

"_What's wrong?" he asked, I sighed and shook my head_

"_Nothing, I'm fine" I answered_

"_Sonny, I know you're lying" he said, I sighed loudly_

"_Is it Chad?" he asked, I stopped my breathing and looked at him_

"_So it's Chad" I saw his jaw clenched_

"_It's okay Sha-" he cut me off by pushing me, I gasp and fell down_

"_YOU LET HIM IN!" he shouted, I stood up quickly and stared at him, wide eyed, then I realized, Shane is a possessive guy, I gulp and nodded slowly_

"_Why?" he said, he's eyes burning; I'm guessing he's thinking of Chad_

"_I- He went up here, he said that he wants to meet me-" he didn't let me finish_

"_WHAT IF HE RAPED YOU, OR HE KNEW THAT YOU WERE SONNY AND STEAL YOU!" he said, I did nothing but stare at him. Shaking_

_Then he did the unexpected. He punched me, in my tummy, I kneel down the floor while holding my tummy, and I let a tear or tears slid down my face_

"_Get out!" I shouted_

"_NO! I will not let him have you again, your mine Sonny. MINE!" he said, he kissed me roughly but I pushed him back_

"_What is wrong with you?" I shouted "the first time I met you, you were great, but now you're all possessive!" I shouted_

"_Because you're flirting with a married man while you're dating someone!" he shouted, I slapped him and walked away_

"_I am not flirting with him, your just that possessive" I said and continued to walk away_

"_SONNY!" he shouted but I ignored him, then he walked out of my apartment and slammed the door shut, I cried and opened Emily's door_

_End of flashback._

Three days later he apologized, I said yes and we hugged and made out, I don't know why I said yes, maybe because I need – or want- someone to love me, take me to movies or maybe even made love with me, I want someone to cuddle up when I'm scared, someone to hug me from behind and kiss me, just someone to be here with me.

Someone.

Chad's POV

"Chad, I'm going out" Tawni said, I nodded and watch her, after she's gone, I sighed loudly. Can I tell you about Mel? Well I don't care about your answer right now, whether it's a yes or a no, I have to get my feelings out some way.

It was two years ago, when I made Tawni buy this apartment, were still friends that time…

_Flashback_

_Its been a week since Mr Condor called for the reunion, it still hasn't change, I saw posters of So Random where Sonny was in the middle._

_I went out of the apartment and bumped into Mel_

"_Chad? What are you doing here, Sonny's gone a long time ago, she didn't come back" I felt a pang in my chest while her words replay in my head over and over again_

'_Sonny's gone a long time ago, she didn't come back'_

'_Sonny's gone a long time ago' _

'_She didn't come back'_

'_Didn't come back…' I rolled my eyes to myself_

"_I know, I uhh, bought this apartment" I said, she nodded and chewed her tongue_

"_Why is that?" she asked, I sighed sharply and looked at her_

"_That is completely out of your business" I said_

"_Well sorry hot head, I'm just curious, I haven't been able to contact Sonny for years, the patio is falling and we need her song… and voice….and her looks. Well in short, we need her" she said, I know that song. That song was for me, I downloaded it in my phone._

"_Why can't you sing?" I said_

"_I can, but I have another job, but I still care for the patio so I won't let go down the drain" she said_

"_Can I ask where?" I asked_

"_in that club you used to go to, you should visit sometime" she said, she's flirting with me, I know it_

"_Sorry, I'm not interested in you" and I don't want to be there, I might get drunk._

"_Come on" Mel put both of her arm around my neck and pulled me down, I look into her clothes and noticed that she's wearing a black tank top and black mini skirt "I take your mind off of…" she started on kissing my ears, I started to pull away when she reminded me of my own weakness "Sonny Monroe" my body felt weak, she put my hands around her waist and continued to kiss my ears, down to my neck, she pulled away and wiped my neck "you'll go right?" she said, all I did was a nod, she then reached for her bra and pulled a paper out , she tiptoed and whispered in my ear "the new address for the club with my number on it" she pulled away and winked at me, she used her thumb and pinky finger as a phone and put it beside her ear and mouthed 'call me'. That night I typed the new address to my GPS and drive, when I got into the club, the smell of alcohol ran through my nose and loud banging of drums was heard, blasting music everywhere, the girls are grinding and whipping their hair while the boys are holding their hips, I searched for Mel and she smiled when she saw me, she took her apron off and held my hands _

"_I'm glad you came" she shouted through the loud music, she led me to a VIP table and sat down, she closed the glass doors making the music sound fine. Not too loud, not too soft._

"_so how are you?" she asked, she waved her hands and the waitress nodded and bought us some shots_

"_I uhh don't-" I started but she cut me off_

"_one time only Chad, one time and that's it" I sighed but nodded, she put the salt in her neck and held the lime, I took the shot squeezed my eyes shut and drank it, __I took the lime and put it in my mouth before hopping on the granite and lying down. I shook the salt on the side of her neck; I licked the salt slowly, teasingly, hotly off her neck, and put the shot in my mouth then bit the lime from her. I became dizzy, tequila, this is tequila, the strongest shot that got me drunk, I don't know what happened but I want more, I drank shots till I'm wasted_

"_That was fun, do you want to have fun Chad"__ Mel was talking, but all I can see is Sonny_

"_Sure baby" I said, Sonny kissed me, her kiss was different, but is Sonny so I'll forget about it, I held her waist as she leads me to a bathroom, the last thing I heard was, one stall door opening and Sonny moaning, Sonny's moans were different, and Sonny seems smaller and has rough hands, is this Sonny?_

_The next day, I woke up with a naked girl beside me, I opened and closed my eyes and opened it again to see that this was not a dream, I stood up and saw the girl stand up beside me. Tawni?_

"_Tawn?" I asked, she dressed herself like I did. Ugh my head hurts_

"_Yeah?" she asked_

"_Did we…?" I said_

"_Yes, you were drunk when Mel bought you home, and I was a little bit drunk soo.." Mel, this is Mel's fault, I nodded and sprinted out of the apartment._

_Days later Mel and I are doing the same thing, I always get drunk and we will make out but the problem is, I always wake up beside Tawni, and I don't know why. Then one day, I…got Tawni pregnant, so I decided to end it with Mel._

_I knocked on her door and explained everything to her_

"_I need to end it with you" I said, she laughed at first_

"_y-your kidding right?" she said, I shook my head and slowly bowed my head, she didn't say anything so I started to walk away, then she hugged me from behind, I closed my eyes and forced her hands out of my waist._

"_Please… Dont" Mel pleaded, I look at her in the eye, I can't believe I did this again, I shook my head softly_

"_I- I'm sorry, I have to go" I said and got out of her apartment_

"_NO!" was the last words I heard Mel said before I walked out the door_

_Weeks later, when Tawni was gone to… meet with her doctor, a knock on my door was heard, I opened my door I saw Mel_

"_M-Mel? What are you-" Mel cut me off by her lips, I pulled away_

"_Mel, we should stop" I said, Mel shook her head_

"_No, no, no, no" she sobbed "I won't stop, I won't" she continued_

"_Mel, I'm going to marry Tawni" the look in her eyes made me want to kill myself, I broke her heart. Hard_

_"what about me?" Mel said, I shook my head and stared at her_

"_I'll do anything" Mel said_

"_Anything?" I said and she nodded, I pulled her to her apartment and sat down on her couch_

"_what do you want me to do?" she asked with a smile_

"_move" was my answer, her smile faded and she looked at me_

"_where am I supposed to go?" she said_

"_I don't know, I just want you to leave, don't change any design that you and Sonny did, and after five years, you can move back" I said, I know this is too much, but I need her to move, no more distractions._

"_its still Sonny isn't it?" she said, I stared at her and rolled my eyes_

"_I said leave" I stood up and opened the door_

"_wait!" I stopped and looked at Mel "Chad, I- I think I l-love you" she said, I smirked and looked at her "So? Everyone loves me, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper" I said, I was joking at first but then all I saw was Sonny in front of me, all the anger build up inside me_

"_I love you too" I said, I was about to kiss Sonny when she cried_

"_Chad, don't do this…" she said, I slapped her and looked at her. Sonny, all the things they said was true, Sonny IS cheating on me_

"_WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!" I yelled_

"_Chad you asked me to leave!" Sonny said_

"_NO! WE WERE HAPPY THAT DAY, WE COULD'VE BEEN MARRIED RIGHT NOW" I shouted, Sonny slapped me and wan away._

_I am mad, I am mad because she mentioned Sonny's name, I am mad because I was the reason why Sonny left, I am mad because I know that she's not coming back!_

_End of flashback_

I sighed loudly

"Sonny what have you done to me" I said

Tawni's POV

The doctor just told me the gender of my baby; I closed the door carefully and face _him_ the real father of my baby

"Well?" he asked "is it a girl?" I shook my head

"Oh it's a boy" I shook my head again

"Then what is it?" he asked

"it both" I smiled, he grinned and hugged me, I wish Chad will have the same reaction…

"that's cool!" he said, he kissed me good bye and got a cab for me to go home to my apartment…. When I went in, Chad was snoring loudly, I chuckled and covered him with a blanket, I touched my growing belly and looked at the mirror, he was gone for three months, and now he's back, my baby daddy is back, _he_ is back.

And that _he _is….

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Yeah, sorry to end it that way, but I want someone to guess who is the father… and if someone guessed it right, I'm going to write a one-shot for you :D**

**Oh, anybody wondering what happened to the other Randoms and some of the Falls casts? All of them is carrying a little mystery in their back ;)**

**Sorry for the long long wait guys, our finals is coming up so I have to study, study and study :D, wish me luck on my tests :DD**

summer619 and TheSarahStar: did I answer your questions?

**-swac twilight14**


	5. Emily's BIG day pt1

**Personally-Summer**** : sorry for confusing you, and yes, Chad is hallucinating in that part, you see, in Chad's flashback when Mel seduced Chad and Chad was drunk, all his vision can see was Sonny BTW why did you change your name? (just a question) BTW thanks for saying Good luck! It really worked!**

**cicslongwood**** & correctly: sorry if you had a wrong….uhmm view? Of my story… this is not like the movie, but if you like, just keep reading it until the mystery trapped inside is no longer hidden**

**TheSarahStar****: haha your review is so randomly funny :DD its just….. ah! I can't even say a word! I can't stop laughing after I read your review! Thanks for following the story!**

**rocker729**** : darn, you read my mind! :{P (like the mustache people? ****rocker729**** created it… I think :DD)**

**well enough for the replies, and I got good news! (I think) I'll update "My Girl" too! Ahh! (well I'm the only one who's excited..) hehe sorry for the long wait for this update! **

**Just a question.**

**DO! I! Us!e! Excl!ama!tio!ns! too! Mu!ch?! :D!**

**And do I own SWAC? No? okay…..**

_Previously_

_And that__he__is…._

Now

Tawni's POV

He is… Nico Harris…. It was three months ago…

_Flashback_

_I was driving then some bastard who's walking his big spoiled dog ran when I stepped on the pedal making me stop my car then the car behind me bumped into my car, I raised y roof and flipped my hair, I got out and took off my sun glasses and gasp- Tawni style- I raised my eyebrow_

"_What have you done?" I scream in my oh so dramatic (Tawni-ish) voice_

_The driver got out of his car and smirked at me- did he just smirk at Tawni Hart?_

"_I knew it, pink car, cocoa mocoa cocoa lipstick and 'pink' in her license plate plus the dramatic scene she's trying to play, this woman is the ever so lovely Ms Tawni Hart" he said, I crossed my arm and looked at him_

"_Who are you? And who wouldn't know me?" I said and flipped my hair again, then he took off his hat and shades and smirked_

_Oh my…_

"_Remember me?" he said_

"_Nico?!" I said he nodded and I ran up to him and hug him_

"_Whoa there, Tawni Hart hugging? Is the world ending!" he said I hit him playfully _

"_I just missed you Nico" I laughed, he nodded and looked at me _

"_Hey, who said that I didn't miss you too?" he said, he looked at me again "want to get some drink?" he looked at his car and mine "the damage is not so big….." he said, I nodded and got to my car, so did he, we drove to the nearby bar and ordered two dry margaritas.. we talked and talked about our life today and suddenly I was cut off by his kiss, I melt into it then _it_ happened_

_End of flashback_

I walked back to the living room and stared at Chad's face

"Hmm" he hummed and smiled… his real smile that I haven't seen for years

"What are you dreaming of Chaddy?" I giggled slightly at Sonny's nickname for him

"My future with you baby" I gasp _does this mean that… he loves me?_ I smiled and shake him gently until he's awake

"Oh, hey Tawni, what do you want?" he said as if me waking him up is a crime

"I have good news" I said

"What?"

"Were having twins!" I said and opened my arms Chad looked at me and slowly grin… but again, it's a fake grin, he stood up and opened his arm and hugged me

"That's nice Tawni" he let go of me and walked to the kitchen

_Really? That's it? A hug, no kiss? _

_I was expecting the lifting me up from the ground and offer to cook some dinner part_ I sighed and faced him

"What are you doing?" I said and crossed my arms

"Making oat meal for me, want some?" he said not even looking at me, I groaned! _This is so much better with Nico!_

I walked out of our apartment and drive to Nico's house… maybe he'll treat me like a real man should treat his wife.

"Hey Nico" I said as he opened the gates for me

"Hey Tawn, why are you here-not that I don't like you here- I'm just wondering" he said, I smiled at him

"Nothing, I just want someone to watch a movie with me" I lied

"oh, how about Chip Drama Pants?" he asked

"He's not home" I lied again, he nodded and let me in

Chad's POV

_I woke up the next morning-but still with my eyes closed- with my lovely girlfriend beside me, I can feel her staring at me, we just had a date last night. And it was perfect._

"_Hey Chad" she smiled, I hummed and smiled back opening my eyes_

"_Hey" I grinned and looked into her chocolaty eyes and kissed her, she giggle at out kiss and pull back_

"_Want something?" she asked I shook my head and kissed her again I closed my eyes and sighed_

"_What are you dreaming of Chaddy?" she joked_

"_My future with you baby" I answered, then she became quiet, I opened my eyes to see her face with tears_

"_Sonny why are you crying?" I asked she shook her head and walked out- that's when I realize that I'm in my dressing room in the studio, I chased after her and stopped her when she was about to go inside a cab, then with a blink she's gone.. I was awake_

That dream was… so realistic, before Sonny disappeared she was crying, and the last day or last time I saw her was, at the studio, she said she was sick, we fought about something and she left, when I chase after her, she was gone, my heart was gone.

"Oh, hey Tawni, what do you want?" I said she woke me up from my Sonny dreams again….

"I have good news"

"What?" I furrowed my brows

"Were having twins!" I looked at her in shock, then I looked at her belly- oh that's right I'm married.. I slowly grin and hugged her

This feels so wrong.

When Tawni left, I had nothing to do, so I decided to go to the mall… maybe I'll have some fresh air.

I'm now standing in front of the department store…. _Hmm what to get?_

Sonny's POV

I knocked on Emily's door and she yelled 'come in' so I did, I sat on the edge of her bed and gave her my gift, today is the day, my baby Emily is not six years old, Emily squealed and grabbed the box from my hand, she slowly-and carefully- lifts the lead up while closing your eyes, when she opened it, she gasp and grinned

"Mommy, it's the dress that I want!" she said, she jumped up her bed and twirled with her dress, it's a Hello Kitty dress with white hello kitty shoes, I grinned and hugged her

"aww, my baby is growing up!" I gushed and hugged her, then, Shane knocked on her door and I opened it kissing him in the lips, he chuckled and enters Emily's room

"There's my little princess!" he said and opened his arms, Emily jumped and he caught her

"Daddy! Mommy just gave me my gift, it's the dress that I want!" she laughed

"That's awesome!" Shane looked at me and winked, I blush crimson and looked down "I hope I can match Mommy's gift" he said

"Well what's your gift Daddy?" Emily asked

"Here" Shane took Emily to her closet and came back with….. a chime in his hand, I smiled and looked at him, _this is expensive! How did he make this?!_

"Daddy, what is it?" Emily asked

"It's a wind chime baby," he lift up one metal-model that has 'SONNY' in its back "this is Mommy," he pick up another that has 'SHANE' "this is me," he pick up the small one that has 'EMILY' "and this is you" Emily looked at it and grinned, she hugged Shane and whispered "Thank you Daddy" Shane smiled and hugged her back _this is just too cute!_ I took the camera from my pocket and snapped a picture of them.

When Shane left me and Emily got ready for her big day at the mall, I checked myself at the mirror, I'm wearing pants with red shirt, this was my outfit when it was my first year at So Random, when Chad flew all the way to Wisconsin to say sorry to me, I smiled at the memory and my reflection, I look like Sonny again, Emily came out of her room wearing the outfit I gave her

"Mommy can I have a request?" she said

"Sure baby" I answered

"Can you not wear any disguise today?" she said, I stared at her

"Why…?" I asked, she sighed and I sat down on the couch and she sat on my lap

"I want everyone to see how pretty my mommy is, I don't care if the people will think that you're a celebrity, I miss the face of my Mommy in public, I feel like you're my nanny whenever were outside the apartment" she said, wow, this is how she feels? She feels that I'm her nanny because I wear a disguise?

"Oh… O-okay Emily, why not? Its your birthday so your wish is my command" I smiled at her and hid my blonde wig behind the pillow, she slowly smiled and jumped

"YES MY MOMMY IS GOING OUT WITH ME!" she laughed and pulled me to the door, I laughed and nervously ran towards the elevator, I quickly send a message to Shane

**Can u be my driver 2day and drive us to the mall then pick us up – with hope- Sonny x** I sent it to him and smiled, I already know his answer

**What if I say no? –raises eyebrow and smile- Shane xx**

**-Pout- pleaseeeeeee! Sonny xx**

**-defeated- oh….. fine! I'll be there in five… Shane x**

**-claps hands… and hug you- YAY! Sonny x**

**-kiss you- your lucky I love you ;) Shane xxx**

**-Kiss you back- can you come with us? Sonny x**

**-frown- Sorry baby, I can't, I have to work, the tour is in one month and we haven't organized the lighting and sound effects Shane xx ****(**

**- :(- aww maybe next time Sonny xxx** I smiled and hid my phone, Shane and I do that thing, we text each other like we're talking, what we do or what we feel, we include it in our text and then have our conversation.

"Mommy, why are you running?" Emily asked_ because people might see me especially…. Him…._

"Oh… uhh nothing sweetheart, mommy is just uhh… excited? To go to the mall with you" I lied

"Oh… okay" Emily said, the elevator dinged and we got in, I press the 'L' button and it lit up, the doors closed and the elevator music started

'_Tell me what to do ohh about you_

_Is there anyway, anything I can say  
Won't break us in two  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
I can't stop loving you, yeah  
Tell me what to do about you'_ this is my song…..

"Mommy that song is yours right?" Emily asked I nodded and gulp, the rest of the song played but I can't hear it anymore, last week the elevator music was _Romance by Ralph Lauren _**(did I spell his name right?)**_ now who would do this? Who would play the song of an actress who stayed at a kiddie show for three years and then disappear? Do they miss me… do I still have fans? __**(YES!)**__ Am I still a celebrity? _

I was woken up from my thoughts when the elevator dinged, Emily ran outside and me, like a baby taking her first walk, slowly stepping out, I saw Shane's car and smiled thankfully, he opened the door and took his shades off when he saw me

"S-Sonny, you're going out like that?" I shrug and smiled, he opened the door for me and I got in, he did the same for Emily, he then gave me shades

"Wear this, there's a paparazzi van on the way" he said, I nodded and took it off him, I put it on

"Nice to see my Sonny again" Shane chuckled I laughed and kissed his lips.

Suddenly I feel like _someone _is watching me… the last thing I heard was a '_click'_ of a camera

_This is not good._

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**Ohhh is Sonny caught by the paparazzi?**

**Okay I'm so sorry for doing this! I want you to wait for my next update cause this wasn't supposed to be a cliffhanger, the chapter supposed to be longer but I PROMISE the part two will be good!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Emily's BIG day pt2

**Okay guys I'm so sorry for the late update…**

**Let's welcome the new reviewers!**

**KarinaJensen15****: you really think so? Thank you! Your compliment made my day :D**

**Yaeliz****: LOL I don't want you to die, Here's the update!**

**Thanks for the new reviewers! Oh! And the followers :D**

**I do not own swac and Joe, but I do own Emily cause, well, she's my doll, she really looks like Demi Lovato but she has a big trout mouth..**

**Well enough babble and a shout out to TheSarahStar to thank her for her last update in her story "Sold" one of her beautiful amazing stories. Read it! You'll fall in love with it like me :D that's all :P**

**SPOILER ALERT! Chad and Sonny will meet at this chapter :DDDD**

Sonny's POV

Shane and I pulled away immediately as we look around wide eyed

"No paparazzi?" Shane said and I nodded still looking around

"Yeah.. Who took the picture?" I said, we heard Emily giggle and our eyes are on her

"Baby, did you take the picture?" Shane asked, she nodded, and Shane and I sighed in relief and smiled

"You scared me baby" I said, Emily laughed and showed the picture of me and Shane kissing, I giggled and kissed his cheeks.

Shane's POV

I drop Sonny and Emily in the mall entrance, Sonny and Emily waved goodbye and ran towards the mall, I gulp silently and watch every step they make, I know we were being watched earlier, I saw someone ran behind the building when we were looking around, I think Emily and the mystery person took our picture. I just hope that I'm wrong, I hope Sonny's identity is still safe.

Emily's POV

"What do you want to do? Buy toys, watch movie or eat?" Mommy asked me

"Mommy I want to watch movie first please" I answered, she smiled and said

"Sure! Let's buy some chips or popcorn in the department store" I grinned and took her hand and follow her to the department store

"Go look for toys or something, I'll choose our food and I'll just call you if I already paid" Mommy said, I nodded and ran towards the toy display.

I touched the big brown bear with a brown bow tie and giggled _its cute_ I looked below the first row of the shelf and gasp, there's a couple bear sitting in one lavender couch, the white bear is wearing a gray dress with a violet flower in its head while the brown bear is wearing a white button-up polo with a tan colored pants, they both are sitting in the couch smiling, I looked at the prize and it says $_99.99_ I frown _ Mommy can't afford that…_ I walked around the shelf, never taking my eyes off of the couple bear, when I bumped into someone

"Oh I'm so sorr-" I looked at the man in front of me, _I've seen him somewhere _

"I'm sorry…" I said, he smiled and mumbled something before he nodded

"Yeah, er.. Sorry too" he said and brushed my hair, I stared at him and he kneel down in front of me, I furrowed my eyebrow

"Who's- Where's your mom?" he asked

"She's buying something" I answered, Mommy told me not to talk to strangers, and she also told me to not mention her name to a stranger

"Oh, you're having Mother Daughter bonding time?" he laughed

"No, its uhm my birthday today, Mommy is treating me" I smiled and looked at the couple bear again then he grinned

"That's your birthday present?" he asked I shook my head and looked down

"I'm sure Mommy can't afford it" I answered

"Really? How much is it?" He asked

"It's says ninety-nine point ninety-nine dollars" I answered

"Well, it is your birthday" he stood up and took the bear, I followed him and he gave the bear to the lady behind the cash register

"I'd like to wrap this please" he said, the lady nodded and he hand her a black card, I don't know what it is but the lady swiped it across the thing beside her computer and she wrapped the couple bear with a yellow gift wrapper, the lady gave the card back to him and he smiled at me

"What's your name again?" he asked I grinned

"Elizabeth Marie, but you can call me Emily" I said, he smiled at me and wrote something on the white paper that's attached in the yellow gift wrapper

"To Emily… Happy Birthday…. From Chad Dylan Cooper" He smiled and gave it to me

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" I asked

"That's my name" he answered

"You have a very long but nice name Mr. Chad" I smiled, he ruffled my hair and gave me the gift

"Thank you so much!" I hugged him and he hugged back

"You have to meet my mommy!" I grinned and took his hand, I saw Mommy by the counter and ran towards her

Chad's POV

Emily… she sure looks like Sonny..

"You have to meet my mommy!" she grinned, and took my hand, I look to the direction she's running to and froze, _Sonny.._?

"Mommy!" she shouted, Sonny turned around and smiled at her, she haven't noticed me yet

"Hi Baby!" _Baby? She's the mom? Who's the dad?_ Finally she looked up and saw me

"Ch-Chad?" her eyes are wide, she's still beautiful, so, so beautiful, I had to fight the urge to kiss her and hugged her as tight as I cold, my heart pound three times faster as normal as I smile at her

"H-hey Sons-Sonny" I said

"Mommy, Mommy, Mr. Chad gave me a gift!" Emily waved the gift in front of her, Sonny took it, not taking her eyes off of me, I suddenly feel so small, I looked at Sonny again then she dropped her chips, and me, being a gentle man picked it up, she kneeled down also and picked her rootbeer in a bottle and the other one which is Pepsi, I looked at the food I'm holding and saw one skitties and a pack of gummy bears and then one Cheetos, I smiled, _still the same Sonny_ our fingers touched for a moment and my eyes became wide_ we still have that spark!_ Judging by her looks, she felt it too, I gave her the food that I collected and she bowed her head as a thank you, I nod at her

"Can we talk?" I said finally having the courage to speak

"Sorry, it's _my_ daughter's birthday, I promise her that we will spend the day with each other" she said, I nodded and looked down

"Mr. Chad you can join us if you like" Emily said, I smiled at her, she's so beautiful like her mom

"Do you want me to come with you?" I joked, she nodded and held my hand

"Can you join us? We're going to watch a movie" she said, I nodded and looked at Sonny, who's paying for their food

"Mommy, Mr. Chad is going to join us" Emily said, this time Sonny dropped her wallet and stared at Emily

"I think Chad has plans baby" she said

"Actually, I don't have plans" I answered simply as Emily clapped her hands; Sonny rolled her eyes and flashed a fake smile at me.

I bought a ticket to _frankenweenie_ Emily and Sonny are going to watch this, I bought some popcorn and soda too, with two snickers and one lollipop, one snickers for me and the other to Sonny cause she loves chocolate, and the lollipop to Emily, I don't know why but I have a soft spot for Emily... and Sonny of course.

After two hours Sonny and Emily walked out of the theater, and me following closely behind

"Did you like the movie?" I asked Emily, she grinned and nodded

"I love it Mommy!" Emily absentmindedly took my hand and my heart suddenly pounded…

I can't understand this feeling, it's like… she _belongs_ to my arms, its like I'm _meant_ to protect her from any harm… to see her grow up and _love_ her. I shook the thought out of my head and just held her hand

"MOMMY, there's the bowling alley!" Emily screamed

"You want to bowl?" Sonny said, she nodded and looked at me

"Can you bowl Daddy-I mean Mr. Chad?" I nodded and gulp '_Daddy'_.

When Sonny and I went inside the bowling alley and pay for the shoes we will rent

"Good afternoon Sir Ma'am and- woah! Your Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper!" The guy behind the counter said

"Yeah, I'll have size ten and Sonny will have size eight" I said, Sonny looked at me for a second and shrug it off

"Certainly sir" the guy said, he gave us our shoes and flashed his biggest smile to Sonny

_I get it you're a fan, now stop looking at her like that, your creeping me out!_

We sat down on the black sofa while Sonny arrange the score board.

"Ready Mommy?" Emily asked

"Ready" She answered

"Mr. Chad?" I nodded and looked for the bowling ball that has '10' in it and placed my middle finger and my ring finger at the two holes and placed my thumb at the bottom hole, I put the ball in front of my face and walked coolly towards the hall of the pins and swing the ball forward and let it go, aiming for the middle, I watch the ball as it turns and hit three pins.

"Darn" I mutter, I picked up another ball and aim it again, I hit all seven pins

"Spare" I said "Sonny, your turn" I said, Sonny smirked at me

"Let's have a deal" She said, I crossed my arms and nodded  
"What?" I said

"If I win, you'll have to treat me and Emily for ice cream" She said, I grinned

"Is that a challenge Monroe?" I asked

"Oh, yes it is Cooper" she said, I bowed playfully and watch her as she pick a ball

"Oh, if I win, you and Emily will hang out with me for the whole day" I said

"Oh, it is on" she said

"Fine" I started

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?"

"Oh were so good" She said, she fired the ball and its….. STRIKE!

She looked at me with pride and bowed; I roll my eyes playfully and smirked

" That's just a lucky shot Monroe" I said, I picked another ball and fire it, it hit eight pins

"Damn!" I said, I picked another ball and fire it, it hit one pin then that pin split

"Ohh another Spare, nice one Cooper" Sonny said, she picked up another ball and fired it, _Holy cow! Another strike!_ I looked at the score board and it says

_Chad: 19_

_Sonny: 20_

"Well, one point higher" Sonny said

I pick a new ball that has '8' on it and fired it _Finally! A strike!_

I looked at the board and it says

_Chad: 29_

_Sonny: 20_

I open my arms in a proud way and gave her a 'Can't beat me' look

"Nice Cooper, very nice indeed" She picked up another ball and fired it, YES! She hit four pins only!

She smiled and picked up another ball and fired it… and spare…

_Chad: 29_

_Sonny: 29_

"Tie Cooper, Tie" she singed, I chuckled at her playfulness and picked up another ball, I fired it and…. STRIKE!

I did a weird happy dance that made Sonny and Emily laughed and awkwardly sit down

"Can you pause the game for a sec? I need to use the ladies room" Sonny said, I nodded and paused the game and sat down beside Emily

"You can't beat Mommy Mr. Chad" Emily said

"Any why is that?" I asked

"Mommy is the champion when it comes to bowling, back in Wisconsin, she can't be beaten" _Wisconsin, So that's the place where she's been hiding, why didn't I think of that?_

"Well, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I can beat her" I smiled with confidence

Sonny came back and picked another ball… Damn.. Another strike.

I lost. I can't believe it, I lost to a game of bowling…to Sonny

I look at the score board again

_Chad: 58_

_Sonny: 60_

"Here you go" Sonny said handing her shoes to the guy behind the counter

"Thank you Miss Monroe, Please do come again" the guy said, Sonny nodded and smiled and took her shoes from the counter

"We enjoyed our time, thank you" I said as I take my shoes from the counter

"You want Ice cream baby?" Sonny asked Emily and she nodded

"Good, Mr. Chad is going to treat us" Sonny smirked at me, I roll my eyes playfully

"Next time I'll beat you" I said

"Next time?" Sonny said, I nodded and tied my shoes.

We went inside the _Swensen's _

I ordered Oreo_ Cookies 'n' Cream _for Emily_ Strawberry Surprise_ for Sonny, cause I know she likes strawberry and _Banana Split_for me, I ordered the _earthquake _also so we all can share it.

Sonny took the chocolate coated cherry off of the whipped cream and ate it and hmmed, I tense a little bit, her lips! She's distracting me with her lips! She took another one and ate it, and licked her lips

_Okay, if she keeps on doing this, I'll kiss her!_ she stopped-Finally- and took her spoon and dipped it in the scoop of the Cookies 'n' cream part of the earthquake and ate it, licking the spoon after, she closed her eyes and smiled

"This is so yummy" she said

"Yeah" I answered, I looked at my banana split and started on eating it…

When will this ice cream thing end?!

Sonny's POV

I looked at Chad as I eat my ice cream. _What's his problem? He was fine a few minutes ago_

"Hmm" Emily hummed; we both look at her and smiled

"Thank you Mr. Chad" she said, Chad smiled and nodded_ something is distracting him_

I wonder if Chad's being nice or just awkward, I can't believe he still knows my shoe size, what I like for ice cream and he still challenges me, I mean, we did the fine fine good good fight again! I can't believe I missed it, I missed all of it, I miss _him_.

An hour or so later, Chad and I are walking with Emily in our hand, we look like a family, a _real_ family, if only Chad knew, what if Chad knew that he was the father of Emily, would we be this happy? Or would I end up in the same situation, raising Emily on my own….

"Bye Emily" Chad said

"Your leaving?" I said, Chad looked at me and smiled, I swoon inside, he still have that affect on me.

"Yeah, sorry.." Chad said

"No, its okay, thanks for the time by the way" I said

"Bye Mr. Chad" Emily said

"Bye Emily, Bye Sonny" Chad said and hugged Emily then me, I hugged him back and closed my eyes

This feels so…. Right

Chad's POV

I looked at Sonny as we walk, she seems… far, distracted I mean, like she's talking to someone. My phone buzzed and I looked at the text I just received

**Chad where are you?- Tawni**

**At the mall..- Chad**

**Okay.. Dinner is ready, please dine with me- Tawni**I looked at her text, well I am her husband, I should be there with her, I roll my eyes and sighed

**K –Chad**

"Bye Emily" I said

"Your leaving?" Sonny said, I smiled sadly at her and nodded

"Yeah, sorry.." I said

"No, its okay, thanks for the time by the way" she said

"Bye Mr. Chad" Emily said

"By Emily, Bye Sonny" I hugged Emily then hugged Sonny longer, _hmm she smells like vanilla_

Oh how I miss you…

I walked to the parking lot and started my car, I got my phone and started a new text

**is this still you number?- Chad**

**yes. yes it is- Sonny **I smiled

**okay, thanks for letting me hang out with both of you, say happy birthday to Emily for me -Chad**

**Will do, and she said thank you and thank you for the gift, should I pay you back? -Sonny**

**no need to -Chad**

**okay, bye Chad- Sonny**

**Bye...-Chad** I drive off with a smile plastered in my face

Sonny's POV

"Fine" Emily said, she's playing with Chad's gift

"Fine" she said again, I furrowed my brows and looked at her

"Good" she cocked the bear with the dress's head

"Good" she cocked the bear with the polo shirt's head

"So were good?" she said as she cocked the girl bear's head again

"Oh were so good" she did the same with the boy bear

"Ems, when did you hear that?" I asked

"Earlier, with you and Mr. Chad" _oh_

**-Smiles- pick us up? - Sonny**

**-beams- sure! I was bored today at work, my crew didn't show up -frown- Shane**

**-kiss ur cheeks- its okay I'm here-Sonny**

**-chuckles- be there in fifteen-Shane** I hid my phone then it buzzed again

**is this still you number?- Chad**

**yes. yes it is- Sonny **I smiled

**okay, thanks for letting me hang out with both of you, say happy birthday to Emily for me -Chad** I did as I'm told

**Will do, and she said thank you and thank you for the gift, should I pay you back? -Sonny**

**no need to -Chad**

**okay, bye Chad- Sonny**

**Bye...-Chad** I hid my phone and blushed

I feel like a teenager again.. oh Cooper, things you do to me

**Hey guys! Liked the chapter? I did xD finally Channy saw each other, they did the fine fine god good fight! Ahh!**

**Review!**


	7. err I have no title for this chapter

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews! By the way, like the picture? You can see it in my profile :D**

**TheSarahStar: again, I love your review!... its..its gahhh! Its **_**So Random!**_** ;) LOL I love it when you babble :D and I know right, Chad is so sweet when he bought Emily the gift :D**

**Yaeliz****: aww don't die! Swear you'll love this!**

**If Flashback or the characters are talking to themselves the words are **_**italic**_

**If dream the words are ****underlined**

**And if POV and stuffs the words are **normal 

**I DO NOT OWN SWAC!... though I wish I did.**

Sonny's POV

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face, _I dreamt of Chad_

We were back in our teenage years again, me and Chad, we were walking in the park laughing like there's no tomorrow

"Really?" I said to Chad, he was offered a job, a movie job to be exact, he said that he was going to play the son only if they fire Zac Efron as the dad, and miraculously they agreed

"Don't believe me?" Chad said with pride in his voice

"I do, I do, but why did they fired Zac, your not the main character, your just the son, Zac is the main character because he's Mike, the forty year old guy who turned _seventeen again_" I said

"Meh, maybe they knew that I bring LOTS of viewers" I laughed and kissed his cheeks

"Lucky I love you" I said

"I am sonshine, I really am lucky to have you love me" I looked at him and kissed him

"I love you too Sonny, I love you with all my heart" he put an arm around me and we both watch the sun set in each other's arms

Then the next day, Chad and I had a date, the date was… awesome, then we did…_it_ a week later I found out that I was pregnant with my little _nut_ I called Emily a _nut_ because she's tiny and well, I don't know her gender, I creep out of my room and checked Emily, she's still asleep, I sat down in the couch and turned the TV on

"THE MOST AWAITED NEWS!" this is tween weekly, I continued to watch it.

"Sonny Monroe! Hollywood's old good girl, she disappeared for seven years and then returned to LA unnoticed, but yesterday, one tween weekly-er named James Conroy sent us a picture of Sonny and a guy who's named Shane Grey kissing," he showed the picture of me and Shane kissing in his car "and that lucky man might be cheated on because the paparazzi sent us a picture of Sonny Monroe and her ex-boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper hanging out in the mall with a little girl with them, the three was seen in a movie theater, bowling alley and the ice cream shop," he showed us the picture of me and Chad bowling, the three of us walking together and me and Chad hugging " so tweens, who's the little girl with Sonny? Why is she cheating on poor Shane, and why is Chad Dylan Cooper hanging out with his ex instead of his wife? Is Channy dating behind the world's back? Is Sonny and Chad cheating with their partners? Tune in next time for more information, I'm Dale Robins saying Good bye and have a wonderful life " I dropped the remote with my mouth wide open, _James?_ He took the picture! I didn't even know that paparazzi's are following us!

Shane's POV

I quickly turned the TV off, I can't believe it! Sonny's exposed, and they thought that she's cheating on me! It's all Chad's fault! That little piece of… I am gonna kill him! Y phone buzzed and I looked at it, its _her_

**You did a good job Shane, Channy's exposed! Thank you so much for doing this for my **_**daughter**_**- Jelyn**

**Why are you doing this?, what did Sonny did to you?-Shane** I sent it

**I knew it, You are falling for that country girl! Listen Shane, MAKE her fall in love with you, then break her heart, let that Cooper suffer my **_**daughter's **_**pain –Jelyn**

**I can't, I'll just hurt him, I don't want to hurt Sonny, she's my girlfriend-Shane**

**FINE! Just hurt Chad. End of discussion- Jelyn**

I rolled my eyes, _why did I agree to do this?_ Somehow she has to know that I love Sonny… and Emily of coarse.

Chad's POV

"CHAD WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Tawni screamed, I covered my face as she threw the thing at me, I looked at it _a magazine_ I looked at the cover and it shows the picture of me, Emily and Sonny holding hands smiling_ we look like a family _the headline said "CHANNY'S DAY OUT"

"Tawn, that's nothing" I answered

"Chad, you're my husband, and in here I see you holding hands with Emily and Sonny!" she shouted

"I was- wait, how did you know the name of Emily?" I asked, she gulps _she… she knew!_

"You knew that Sonny already arrived?" I said growing angry, she nodded

"Why didn't you told me?!" I shouted

"Chad I-" I cut her off

"Don't you 'Chad' me, you made me look like a fool, YOU Tawni YOU out of all people, YOU! You knew that I was looking for her for FIVE FREAKING YEARS! And you didn't tell me that YOU already knew that she arrived?" I shouted

"Chad why are you so worked up about Sonny's arrival" she asked while tears stream down her face

"Because.. I was young and drowned with the idea of love that she showed me" I said, she stood up

"Chad I'm your wife, Don't you love me?" She said, I stared at her,_ how will I answer this?_

"You have to love me Chad! YOU **MUST** Love me" she started on shaking me "Chad please don't hate me!" Tawni said, I froze, _that's the exact words the Sonny said to me, the last day I saw her_

_Flashback_

"_Chad please don't hate me" Sonny said entering my dressing room, I chuckled and kissed her cheeks.. so beautiful… it's a good thing though, she's speaking to me again, earlier when she barged in the set and then that scumbag Josh told me something about babies and I might have said something because Sonny cried and didn't speak to me until now_

"_Why would I hate my loving, beautiful, hot girlfriend" I smirked_

"_We need to break up" She said, I drop my smirk and looked at her_

"_What?" I said_

"_Chad please-" I cut her off_

"_Wh-why Sonny, what happened? What did I do? " I said, she's leaving me! What did I do?_

"_You didn't do anything Chad but-" I cut her off again_

"_But what! Why are you leaving me?"_

"_I- I Don't l-love you anymore" she's lying, she trusts me, she loves me!_

"_Liar! You know you love me, what's the real reason Sonny?" I said and lowered my voice, I can't be mad at her, not now, what if I accidently break up with her because of my anger? She's still silent_

"_Sonny? Baby tell me please" I said_

"_I… I'm cheating….on you" she said not looking me in the eye_

"_Your still lying Sonny" I said, a tear fell down in her cheeks I inhaled and exhaled loudly_

"_Okay, Don't tell me, so lets say that you are cheating on me, its fine, you said it to me and let's forget about it, we'll just continue our relationship like nothing happened" I tried to smile but failed_

"_No Chad! I can't I have to leave, I'm cheating on you don't you get that? if I were you I would….. leave…. me" I can see hurt in her eyes, she's lying_

"_No Sonny" Tears started to roll down our faces "Don't-don't leave me, please, I don't care if your cheating on me, please don't leave me!" I said, I hugged her waist and held her as she struggle_

"_Chad" she whimpered "Your making this hard…" I looked at her and she looked at me_

"_I love you, with all my heart, I do, I'm so so sorry I have to leave, please don't hate me" I'm weak, I can't move, I can't peak, she cupped my face and kissed me, a kiss full of emotion, I kissed back and hugged her_

_Don't leave, for me, please, for us, don't leave me, I want to say it to her but she pulled away and walked out of my dressing room. She really is leaving, I can't let that happen, I won't let that happen_

_When I snapped back to reality, I ran out of the dressing room and into the back door of the studio, she was looking at the posters, the So Random poster and the McKenzie falls poster, she wiped a tear, I ran after her but she's already in the cab_

"_SONNY!" I shouted, she touched the window of the cab and wave good bye, I fell to the ground slowly…_

_She's gone._

_End of flashback_

_it hurts_ Sonny _it hurts_ the way you lied.. Sonny you broke me.

"Chad, why can't you love me!" Sonny said shaking me **(He's now hallucinating)**, I held her hands but she kept on crying and shaking me_ no don't cry_

"CHAD WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME!" Sonny said, I gritted my teeth, _I told you I love you and you still left me! You left me Sonny!_

"CHAD WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME!" She screamed again, I gripped her shoulders and sat her in the couch angrily, I stood up

"Goddammit I told you I love you SONNY!" I shouted

"Sonny?" Suddenly, I'm back in the real world _this is not good _ "after all this years… still… her?" I let go of _Tawni_ and stared at her as I sit down _yes_

"I'm so so sorry Tawni" I tried to touch her arm but she stepped back

"I, I have to go.." Tawni wiped a tear away and ran towards our room, I sighed and looked up the ceiling

"Oh Sonny, what have you done to me?" I said shaking my head

Tawni's POV

Goddammit I told you I love you SONNY!, the words kept on repeating in my head, _her_ still _her_ still Sonny, I sob and wiped a tear that fell down in my cheeks, I stopped the car and knocked on Nico's door

"Hey Tawni what-" I cut him off by hugging him and sobbing

"There, there, what happened?" he asked

"Still her, he still loves her" I said, I felt him nod his head, he understood that the _her_ means…. _Sonny_

Sonny's POV

"Shane please, believe me, Emily invited him" I said to Shane, he's been here for an hour and were still talking about…. The thing that happened with 'Channy'

"I do Sonny, I do believe you, but….. I need time to think" I know what this means…

"Shane, don't, please don't do this, the thanksgiving is coming, I need you and Emily here" I said I let a tear fell down my cheeks

"Shh" he coos as he wipes my tears _he can't look me in the eye _"Just for thanks giving, I'll be gone, I love you Sonny, I really do" he said, he kissed me and hugged me as tight s he could "I love you" he said, I looked up to him and kissed him _I can't say it back, I don't know if I love him_

"Good bye Sonny"_ Cool off, that's our stage_ I looked at our pictures at the wall, _Shane, I'm so sorry I hurt you._

An hour and a half later someone knocked on my door, I opened it and it revealed _Tawni_

"H-hey Sonny" she said, I opened the door wider for her to come in

"What were you doing?" she asked

"I'm just getting ready for thanksgiving for me and Emily" I said and sighed,_ she went here to tell me something, but she's changing it.._

"Who's that?" she pointed to the picture of me, Shane and Emily in my wall

"That's Shane, my… boyfriend" I answered

"Then why don't you two have thanksgiving in _your_ boyfriend's house?" she asked _I'm depressed, I can't control my mouth, I want to tell her to get out but I can't_

"We're….. in the stage of.. Cool off" I answered

"So you two are alone this… thanksgiving? " I nodded, she was silent for a while

"Can we join you both? Chad and I, I meant" she said

"That would be cool" I answered "can you go now? I have to do something" I said and she nodded

"Sonny?" she said

"Yes?"

"Oh, nothing, forget about it" she said and walked out of my apartment

That was… weird…

Shane's POV

"Mom, I'm home, I have to tell-" I said but stopped

"Hello Cousin" _she said_ and hugged me

I can't believe it, she's back!

"_Mom_ told me about your plan, thank you and I'd like to help…" I just nodded

She's back!

**The end of the chapter!, so, another mystery brought by James and Shane and Tawni! What was Tawni trying to say to Sonny before she left? What happened to James? Who's Jelyn? Who's this **_**Mom **_**of Shane's **_**cousin?**_** And who is this **_**cousin **_** of Shane? Why is she back? What's this **_**plan**_** of Shane? Why am I asking questions? Should I update the next chapter? Can you review?**

**:P**


	8. NO TITLE AGAIN! SORRY

**CauseImCool: sure, I'll do my best to make this better, thanks for your review!**

**rocker729**** : hey there, I hope you like this chapter, it's my birthday gift to you :P sorry it's a small present though…. I hope I didn't mess up your mind too much ;)**

**Personally-Summer****: darn it! Why do you have to read my mind? I knew it! You've been in my mind that's why you knew that Shane's cousin is Mel… xD**

**I DO NOT OWN SWAC I did, then I would be stinking rich and my room is full of Demi and Sterling's picture…. And STEMI will be missing because they'll be locked up in the closet with STEVE, OOPPS! I wasn't supposed to tell you that let it be our secret xD**

Shane's POV

_Flashback_

_I walked to the reception desk where my AUNT Joan or Jelyn sits_

"_Hey Joan, why'd you text me?" I asked my aunt  
"Shane, there's a new girl who rented Mel's old apartment, I got the sudden feeling that she's part of Chad's past, can you talk to her and you know, search answers?" I nodded un surely_

"_Why?" I asked_

"_Because Shane, you owe your life to me and Mel, if I didn't agree to adapt you, you'll be eating out of the trashcan and your abs will be gone" she said, I clenched my fists, she always do this to me, always tells me that I owe my life to her-which I do- I nodded and took the service elevator… then I saw Sonny and my fangirl-erm boy side show up._

_End of flashback_

"Shane please, believe me, Emily invited him" Sonny said, _I do, I do believe you, please don 't cry.._

"I do Sonny, I do believe you, but" _oh how do I say this? _"….. I need time to think" _yeah.. good excuse_

"Shane, don't, please don't do this, the thanksgiving is coming, I need you and Emily here" CRYING! SONNY'S CRYING!

"Shh" I said as I wipe her tears away, I can't look at her, I just _can't ___"Just for thanksgiving, I'll be gone, I love you Sonny, I really do" I kissed her and pull back waiting for her to say it back "I love you" I said again, she nodded and I sighed

"Good bye Sonny" Then most painful words I said to her.

Goodbye

I woke up and quickly wiped a tear that fell from my eyes

**-just woke up-Hey Sonny, how are you love? – Shane**

**-… feeling awkward- Good morning, I'm fine you? –Sonny**

**-frowns- why? Are you feeling awkward-Shane**

**-shook's head- nothing, bye.- Sonny**

**-….- okay… bye-Shane**

Sonny's POV

Well that was….. Annoying… I hate the way I feel right now, Thanksgiving is next week and we're still alone, Emily and me always, since mom… _left_

"Good morning mommy" Emily said rubbing her eyes, I kneeled down and tuck her hair behind her ear

"Good morning baby" I answered

"Mommy, are you and Daddy fighting?" she asked

"No… we just have…. Problems with our lives" I said

"Don't be sad mommy, I'm here" she smiled, I grinned and hugged her

"What will happen to me if I don't have you?" I said

Chad's POV

"Good morning Chad" Tawni said, she came home yesterday and she acted like nothing happened, she kissed me on the cheeks and talked about some baby stuffs for the twins…. Yes their twins, Katelyn and Jerson ** (KJ… coincidence? xD)**

"Good morning Tawn" I said, she handed me my plate with one cup of rice and two bacons and an egg beside it

"Thank you" I said, she didn't say anything back, we ate in silence for a few minutes until she spoke

"So uhmm, I uhh asked…. Sonny" I looked at her _asked her what?_

"What?" I said

"I asked her if we could, you know, have the thanksgiving in her apartment" _really? What's she say?_

"And she said yes" I grinned on the inside

"Why did you ask her that?" I said

"Well she and Emily are all alone for thanksgiving because her and her _boyfriend_ fought about something-" I cut her off

"woah woah woah, _boyfriend?_" I said, she nodded and looked at me _boyfriend? Sonny has a…boyfriend!_

"Who's her partner?" I said

"Shane…Shane Grey" I gulped _Grey_ why does that name sound familiar to me?

"Oh, okay then" I answered, I ate my food in silence as I listen to her talk more about 'us' but I simply can't get my mind off of Sonny's _Boyfriend _**(Lol, when I finished typing the word Boyfriend, the song boyfriend of BTR played in my iPod xD)**

A week later

Sonny's POV

There was a knock on my door, I opened it and _the_ _Coopers_ entered my apartment, I find it so weird that _Chad _and _Tawni _are _married_, I mean, six years ago they hate each other, I used to think that Tawni will never like Chad, but then, I'm… wrong, they didn't just _like_ each other, they _love_ each other, that's why they're married!

"Hey, I';m not finish with setting the things up, so can you both help me?" I said

"Sure, what do you need" Chad said, Tawni scoffed silently and shook her head _ what's with her?_

"Okay, you can get the candles in that drawer" I said pointing at the drawer on the top part of the table "Tawni you can get the table cloth in Emily's room, she knows the cloth, just say that its for thanksgiving and she'll know it" Tawni nodded and walked away, I looked at Chad and we awkwardly walked away from each other. _Now, to roast the turkey…._

Chad's POV

I opened he first drawer and the candles rolled down, I pick it up and then took the candle holder from the back part of the drawer, I took it and dropped it automatically, I didn't took the candle holder, I took Sonny's diary! I shouldn't do this but I can't stop myself, I opened the diry and skipped it to the last part, its full of…_tear stains_

_Dear diary_

_Its December_

_I just received a bad news yesterday, I don't know how I can tell mom, I feel that he's not going to like my news, I don't like my new also, I can't stop crying, even now I'm still crying, I can't tell anyone, not Tawni or Lucy, but I have to tell mom that Chad is the father of my… nut….. the baby I mean, I'm one week pregnant… I hate myself, I don't like this, I have to tell Chad, but how? He said that he doesn't want a baby…_

I dropped the diary, _I am_ the father! I knew it! Why didn't she told me! I could've supported her! I could've- Holy cow! I remember now!

_Flashback_

_Five years ago_

"_Cut, that's five, m'lady on the set" I said_

"_Hey baby" I said to Sonny, she was about to say something when Jeff…no Josh…. Not, meh, I forgot his name, so back to the point, he entered the studio with a smirk_

"_Mr. Chad, what would you feel if a fan told you that you are the father of her child" he said, I put an arm around Sonny and scoffed_

"_A baby? Please, I would kill the child right away, I will end my relationship with her if she decided to keep the thing she calls a baby, I'll let her raise it on her own" I smirked, Mailroom guy frowned and walked away, I looked at Sonny and smiled_

"_Sorry for that" I said, I was about to kiss her when she pulled away_

"_I have to go" she said then ran away, then later that day, she didn't said anything to me until that afternoon, the last time I saw her_

_End of flashback_

So that's the reason, she was scared because she thought that I would end it with her because of…._our_ …nut, _my_ Emily _our_ Emily, I ripped one paper and found a pencil on the table

'_**We need to talk tomorrow, **_

_**4:00 at the café we usually get our coffee**_

_**-Chad Dylan Cooper'**_I hid it in my pocket, I'm gonna give it to her later.

Sonny's POV

I set the table perfectly and we all sat down

"Let s pray" they closed their eyes and we all held hands, I held Emily and Tawni's hand while Chad held Tawni's and Emily's hand, Chad looked at Emily and smiled

"Will you lead the prayer?" my eyes went wide, I swear I heard him say 'Baby', Emily nodded

"Dear Lord…." Emily's voice trailed off and I looked around the apartment, I saw the drawer on top part of the table slightly open, _shoot!_ I told Chad to get some candles in that drawer! My diary is there! Oh my Lord, I hope he didn't see it!

After three hours, Tawni said to Chad that they were leaving

I hugged Tawni and shook Chad's hands, then he passed a paper to me, I furrowed my eyebrows and he smiled

"**I **am so happy you celebrated thanksgiving with us, I **hope**__**you** felt the same happiness I felt, thank you for letting us **come ** and celebrate thanksgiving withboth of you" Chad said, I got his message 'I Hope You Come'…

Should I?

**Sorry for the late update rocker, our internet connection is malfunctioning, belated happy birthday!**


	9. The truth

**Guys, seriously, who wouldn't be this happy?**

**36 reviews**

**10 favorites**

**14 followers**

**4,****089 views **

**In 8 chapters?**

**GAH! You all make me happy!**

**Let me welcome the new reviewers and followers**

**Colorful Rainfall: really? Well the feeling's mutual ;)**

**Nerdygurlk13 : thanks for following!**

**silverish2**** : thanks for following and favorite-ing and for reviewing! It means a lot to me! I know right? SWAC didn't end with a proper ending… I sure do hope it comes back and I really hope that this story won't disappoint you**

**rocker729**** : phew! I'm so glad you liked the chapter!**

**Personally-Summer****: sorry for the mistakes, I really want to update because the chapter was a gift to a friend, then my original chapter got deleted and I forgot what I've written in that chapter, so I made a new one…**

**Yaeliz****: LOL someone's a fan of Emily xD I know right, it's so Chaddish to read Sonny's diary, but if he didn't read it he wouldn't have discovered Sonny's dark secret xD **

**You know what? All of the replying to your crazy reviews almost made me forget to do the disclaimer, but sadly I remembered it **

**I….DO…NOT…OWN…**

**DG (disclaimer God) : do not own what?**

**I….DO…-**

**DG: what!**

**SWAC!**

**DG: okay then….**

Nico's POV

Something is wrong with Tawni, its like, she lies to me all the time, why can't Tawni see that I love her? That I'm here for her, Chad belongs to Sonny and Tawni belong to me, my phone vibrated

**If you want to know who I am, go to the arcade you used to go to every time you get dumped 556-7658**

I didn't reply, I know exactly who this is.

When I enter the arcade, I scanned the place

"PSST! " I turned around and saw ZORA?! I thought it was Grady!

"Z? Hey how are you?" she hushed me

"I found something out" she said

"Really? Why'd you text me? I'm no good at keeping secrets" I laughed, she slapped me

"Still the same Zora, I see" I said

"the only number I remember was yours, so I found something and you won't believe what I found out" she said

"what?" I said

Sonny's POV

I put my silver looped earrings on and put my lucky charm bracelet that_….mom_…. gave me

"Where are you going Mommy?" Emily asked, I let Jane- her baby sitter -sit in the couch and arrange all her stuffs

"I'm just going to uhh buy something, I'll be back, I promise" I said, she pouted slightly and nodded

"Be careful mommy" She said and waved goodbye.

The moment that I stepped out of the elevator, Paparazzi's attacked me

_What the… who let them in?!_

"Sonny, how are you?" one paparazzi asked, it's a good thing I didn't bring Emily, she would've cried

"I'm fine, perfectly fine" I answered

"Are you going on a date with Shane or Chad?" I rolled my eyes at that question

"I'm dating Shane, no one else, can you people get a life?" I added but they don't seem to care, _wow, I'm blinded by the flashing lights again…_

"Sonny!" I ignored them and continued on walking

"Sonny!" they kept on shouting, when I walked out of the building and into my car one paparazzi stood up

"If you're gonna ask me ridiculous questions, please stop" I snapped

"No, uhh, I only want your picture with my son and an autograph" EMBARRASING! He's a fan!

"Oh uhh, sure"he called his son and a little blonde haired blue eyes boy in a wheelchair came, my eyes went wide

"Hi, what's your name sweetie?" I asked

"H-hello S-sonny Monroe, my name is J-Jared" he answered, I smiled and hugged him as his dad takes a picture of us, then I signed the book he's holding, and kissed his cheeks

"Thank you Jared, for being my fan, after all this years, I never thought that I still have a fan" I said, he grinned and nodded.

I parked my car in front of the café that Chad and I used to go to, _The Patio_, I saw him and I sat in front of him, he smiled

"Hey Sonny" he said, I smiled in return

"Hey Chad"

Chad's POV

"So.. You came" I said to Sonny _well this is awkward_

"Yeah…" she said back

"Cool" I answered

"Yup…"

"So let's order?" I said

"Chad, why did you ask me to come?" she said, I gulp and dropped the menu

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said, she looked curious at first then her brows rose a little, that means she's nervous..

"W-what?"

"Why didn't you tell me that I was the father of Emily?" I said, my anger is rising

"I….-" I cut her off

"I would've supported you and -" I stopped and rubbed my head

"Let's go somewhere _alone_, I don't want to cause a scene" I lowered my voice "I don't want anyone to hear our conversation, just us, _alone_" I said, all she did is nod and I took her wrist and we both walked out of the café

"Go to the studio" I said, she nodded and un-locked her car.

The studio hasn't change, except the workers are gone, Condor sold this to some old man who died and no one knew who the real owner is, this place is nice, it reminds me of my past with Sonny so I come here all the time when I have problems, I sat on the bench I use at the McKenzie Falls studio, my phone vibrated

**Where are you?- Sonny**

**Mack Falls studio-Chad**

**Wow, after all this year's you're STILL addicted to yourself? :P-Sonny**

**Says the girl who's in her dressing room now, lol, Nah, just like hanging around here -Chad** I know her, she's probably looking at her old dresser

**Are you spying on me? –Sonny ** I laughed at her response

**No, I just know you that well xD –Chad** I smirked and add a follow-up text

**I'm not in the So Random studio, stop looking around and come here to the Mack falls studio –Chad**

**Okay are you sure there's no camera here! How did you know that I was looking around? –Sonny**

**I know you THAT well :P, now come here or I'll drag you here-Chad**

**Such a meany… coming- Sonny** I hid my phone and smiled, I looked at the old poster on the wall, I chuckled at myself, I _was_ so dramatic back then, I looked to my right and saw a director chair that has _Chad_ on it, I smiled, then Sonny came in

"Hey" she said

"Hey" I said back

"So what were you saying?" she asked

"Nothing, I just want you to answer the question" I said

"The truth?" she said

"Yup" I nodded "The truth"

"Well, I was so young then," she sat next to me "I mean, I was the role model of other kids, who would want a role model that got pregnant at the age of seventeen?" she looked at me "plus, you said something that scared me away" she said _oh…_

"Well then, when will you tell Emily?" I moved a little closer to her, she shrugs her shoulder "I don't know" she said

"Sonny, did you know what happened to me?" I said, she looked away, I pulled her up

"Where are we going?" she said

"My dressing room" when we reach my dressing room, we both looked around, they didn't touch my dressing room, there still the picture of my and Sonny years ago

"Why did you bring me here?" she said

"Its been a long time when I last stepped in this room, since you left, I didn't go in this room, I kept on waiting for you to come, plus this where we did our first and last-" she cut me off

"DON'T SAY THAT!" she said, I chuckled "Sorry" she said, we both sat down on the couch

"I didn't know you were that sad" she said, I looked at her

"If I say that it's okay, I'll be lying" she nodded "I got fired, I slept around, I screwed my best friend up, I got married,I got arrested, I lost friends because I was hoping you would come back to me" I said, I looked at her, she's crying, I panicked

"Hey, Hey, don't cry, shh" I coed, and hugged her, she hugged back

"Chad I am so, so sorry" she said, she stopped crying minutes later, we both looked at each other and leaned closer and closer

Kiss. Were kissing, I missed this! I cupped her cheek and asked for an entrance, she allowed me in and our tongue danced together, I slowly lay her down the dirty couch, then she pulled away and shook her head

"You're making this hard Chad" she said, I kissed her again

"Then tell me to stop" I said, I felt her shook her head

"Tell me this is wrong" I said, she shook her head again, we both pulled away and connected our foreheads

"I still love you Sonny" I said, she opened her eyes and stood up

"I'd be lying if I said that I don't love you anymore, but this is wrong Chad, your wife needs you, I have a boyfriend" she said, I pulled her down to my lap

"But we belong together Sonny, it's always CHANNY not Chad and Tawni or whatever the fans call us, the only thing that matters is, you're here, in _my _arms in_ my _ lap _my_ dressing room, _my _daughter Emily belongs to _me_ and no one else, _YOU _belong to _ME _ Sonny, your mine, _I_ want you to be mine again Sonny" I said and looked at her, she sighed and laid her head in my shoulder

"This is so _wrong_" she said

Emily's POV

"Daddy!" I shouted with a laugh, my daddy is different, it's not Daddy Shane, its , and I'm standing in front of an unfamiliar house

"Hey Princess" Mr Chad said taking his tie off, I tried to speak but no one heard me, it's like I'm watching me

"What did you buy me for my birthday?" I said

"I can't tell you sweetie, it has to be a surprise" Mr. Chad said, then Mommy came out from the house

"Good morning baby" Mr Chad said and kissed mommy

"Good morning" Mommy answered, I look older, like two or three years older

"Ewww don't kiss in front of me" I said, Daddy-Mr Chad laughed and lifted me up then started on tickling me

"Daddy stop!" I shouted, but Daddy- Mr Chad didn't stop, he laughed while tickling me… thenit all fade with my laughter echoing in my head

"Mommy?" I said

"Mommy?" I said again

"Daddy?... Mr Chad?" I said

"Emily stop" someone said, then I saw Mr. Chad pushed Mommy to the wall and said something to her that made her cry

I shouted at Mr Chad but I can't hear my voice

I don't like this, why am I seeing this? Everything I gone again

"MOMMY!" I sobbed

I woke up with Mommy lying beside me, there were tears in her eyes, I wiped it away and her hand automatically put itself around me, I hugged and closed my eyes again.

I opened my eyes ad smelled eggs outside; I looked at my door and saw a drawing

This is the drawing of my baby sitter's niece, Yvonne **(****Yaeliz**** this is your character xD**** your Emily's friend, I hope you don't mind)**

"Good morning Mommy-" I stopped my words, that is not Mommy

"Oh, hello Emily, your mom left earlier" Jane said, she's my baby sitter

"Yvonne is using the bathroom, I hope you don't mind" she said, when Yvonne saw me, she ran up and hugged me

"Hello Emily!" she said, we both laughed and hugged her back, suddenly, I forgot my dream

Tawni's POV

**Chad where are you?-Tawni**

**Chad pick up your phone, I'm worried-Tawni**

**Chad please, are you okay?**

**Chad, where are you? You didn't come home last night, come home please-Tawni**

He didn't reply to all my messages, I was eating lunch when he came home

"Chad" I called, he didn't even say hi to me, he went to our room and locked it

Chad's POV **(with Sonny at the studio)**

We stayed like this for an hour or so

"I have to go home Chad" Sonny said

"Please break up with Shane" I said

"No" she answered

"Sonny" I whined

"Chad ,let's stop this, you and I both know that we can't finish this, so let's not start this" she said

"Sonny, you belong to me not him, YOU. ARE. MINE." I said

"I-I don't belong to you Chad, I have a life, I have my _boyfriend_-" I cut her off

"Will you stop saying this boyfriend shit?"**(SO SORRY FOR CURSING!)** she stared at ,me

"Stop this boyfriend shit, you know you don't love him Sonny, fuck, you just like him, stop the lies Sonny" I said, she slapped me

"Fuck off Cooper, this is my life, I won't let you, my mom or anyone decide for me, I can decide on my own! You have your wife!" she screamed

"YOU THINK IT'S MY CHOICE!" I said

"No, but if you kept your thing hidden you wouldn't have gotten married with Tawni" I said

"If you didn't left we would've been married now!" she stayed quiet

"Don't act like it's all my fault Sonny, you had your own mistakes too" I said

"Goodbye Chad" she said

"I was planning to do it you know" I said, she stopped and looked at me

"Do what?" she said

"When you came to my dressing room that day you left, I planned something for the night; I was going to propose to you" I took the book from my dresser table and took out a ticket and a paper

"This" I showed her the ticket "I rented the whole movie theatre to watch our 'Channy moments' made by Amber, then this" I showed her the other paper "A star certificate, inside it" I opened it slowly and showed the ring that has 'C&S' carved in the middle of it " the engagement ring I was going to give you, beside it is the key to my mansion, I was going to ask if you could move in too" I said all she did was gasp and stare at the ring

"Y-you w-were going to….p-pro-propose?" she said, I nodded

"I had it all planned" I answered

"I- I have to go" she said, then she ran out of my dressing room, I sighed and punched the pillow, then I sat down, then I saw a paper under my shoes, I picked it up

_-Sonny_

From Sonny.., the letter was full of erasures; she might've dropped this when she was saying her lies

**_Dear Chad_**

**_Hey Chad_**

Chad, **_I'd like to tell you a secret _**

**_I'm so sorry that I can't tell you that I'm_**

She didn't finish it, the only thing that wasn't erased was my name, I sighed and threw the paper on the ground

"SONNY!" I shouted

Sonny's POV

He was going to propose? I can't say anything, just…. Propose?

I cried and lay down beside Emily, I left Jane the money earlier

"I love you " I said, then I remember our kiss earlier, it was so… hot and…full of sparks, I don't know what happened next but the next thing I knew, I was back at Wisconsin looking at my mom with tears in my eyes

"I miss you mommy" I said and sobbed, she smiled and hugged me

Shane's POV

"When will we start?" I said to Mel

"Tomorrow" she answered, "b the way, tomorrow you'll meet my boyfriend" she smiled "He hates CHANNY too" she said

"Who's your boyfriend?" I asked

"Grady, Grady Ronald Mitchell"

**Sorry, that's the end of the chapter, ahh! Channy kissed! What happened to Sonny's mom? Grady is on the bad side o.O why is that? he hates CHANNY?! The Randoms are back! Nico, Grady, Zora, Sonny and Tawni are complete! Will they meet again? What was Zora trying to tell Nico?**

**REVIEW and I'll update xD**


	10. So Random!

**So sorry for the late update, I hope your still reading this story, now in this part, Sonny is back in Wisconsin and what really happened to Connie**

**DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT**

Sonny's POV (Five years ago)

I came home crying and crying when mom came back from work

"Sonny?" she said

"Mom? Your back so early!" I said

"Yeah…. I had a time off, why are you crying?" She said, then I remember everything, I'm pregnant with my little nut, how am I going to tell my mom?

"Well for starters… I broke up with Chad" I said

"Oh honey, its okay, boys are like that, you'll find someone better, more classier, less trash-ier than who Chad were"** (Every time you lie reference :P)**

"No mom, it's not like that" I said, she then looked at me and I started to cry

"Oh God, please Sonny no, please don't say that you're…" she said, I cried and nodded

"Oh Sonny, you're pregnant? At the age of seventeen?" she said, all I could do is sob

"What are we going to do now?" she said

"I want to come back home" I said

"Alright, but… without Chad" my mom said

"O-okay" I sob and she hugged me all night

**PRESENT DAY**

"I miss you mommy" I said and sobbed, she smiled and hugged me

I woke up and called Jane quickly

"_Ms. Munroe, why are you calling me at this-" _I cut her off quickly

"_I'll pay you overtime, I just need you to babysit Emily for the day, I'm going somewhere"_ I said

"_Okay Ms. Monroe, I'll be downstairs in a minute" _Jane lives right above us

"_thank you, good-bye"_ I hung up and kissed Emily's forehead, I ran to my room and got my big bag and packed two clothes, candles, the bible, match, my passport, toothbrush and anything that I will need for my trip to Wisconsin.

After four hours of flying, I went to the Wisconsin cemetery and kneeled down in front of the tomb of my mom

_Flashback_

_It was three weeks after Emily's fourth birthday_

"_Morning mom" I said and kissed her forehead_

"_Good morning Sonny, I'm going out and work now, good-bye" she said and kissed my cheeks, she went to Emily's baby crib and carried her_

"_See you later princess" she said, Emily laughed and kissed her lips_

"_See you later Grandma, I love you" Emily said, my mom put her down and chuckled_

"_Grandma loves you too sweetie" she said and opened the door_

"_Bye Sonny, I love you both!" she said, an hour later my feelings suddenly changed… I quickly turned the TV on to the news… oh God no…_

"_REPORTING LIVE HERE AT WISCONSIN DOWNTOWN, WHERE THE OLD TRACTOR EXPLODED "the reporter said_

"_The owner John Wilkens and a local named.." PLEASE DON'T SAY MY MOM'S NAME " Connie Munroe were found dead beside the-" I turned the TV off quickly_

_This cannot be happening… I took Emily and got her shoes and immediately ran to my car and drive to the farm._

"_Emily stay here" I ordered, Emily nodded and I ran out of the car_

"_Out of my way" I pushed people out-of-the-way until Jake, my friend, stopped me_

"_Sonny, Don't' go there" he said_

"_J-Jake Let me" He hugged me closed and stopped me_

"_Sonny, Don't" I looked through him and saw them covering my mother's exploded face, her face is full of blood… her other ear was….. GONE! Her clothes were ripped and her hair was burned, the other part of her face was just a black….skeleton, I broke down and Jake catches me_

"_NO!" I shouted, I tried to struggle out of his arm but failed_

"_JAKE LET ME GO!" I said _

"_I won't" he said, I sob and he carried me to the passenger seat_

"_Mommy, why are you crying?" Emily said, I looked at her and cried harder_

"_Nothing Emily" Jake started "Mommy is sad because Grandma is went somewhere far… very far, far away" Jake said, Emily hugged me_

"_Don't cry mommy, we'll see Grandma soon" Emily said, I hugged her and Jake drove us to my house_

_End of flashback_

"Hi Mom, how are you?" I said and lit a candle

"I miss you" I said again, a tear fell on my cheeks and I wiped it away

"I'm exposed mom, I kissed Chad, and he already knows about Emily" I said.

I continued to talk to her then an hour later I drive home…. To Jake

"Sonny?" he smiled "Where's little Emi?" he said

"I left her at LA, I need time alone" I said,I hugged him and he let me in.

Nico's POV

"You serious?" I asked Zora

"When am I not serious about the secrets that I found out?" Zora said

"Wait, why are you there again?" I asked, she groaned

"Like I said MANY TIMES earlier, I was missing So Random and my vent, so I went to the studio and when I was in my vent I heard a ring of a cell phone, I looked at Tawni and Sonny's old dressing room and saw her, Sonny Munroe, she looked around and texted something then went out, I tried to follow her but she walks so fast that I didn't know where she went, the last thing I heard was someone shouting 'Sonny' from somewhere" I said

"So, Sonny's here already? In LA?" I said, Zora smacked my bald head _ouch_

"YES! I've been trying to tell you that for the last three hours!" she said

"Hmm" I looked out of the window and saw…. "Grady? Wait, woah Grady's thin!" I said, He then kissed some girl and whispered something to her ear that made her smile- "that's the girl from the patio! What's her name?" I said, Zora slapped me and looked at the couple across the street.

Okay I'm pretty sure that my cheeks will have a bruise tomorrow

"Mel, Grady's crush, call that guy and I'll tell him our secret" I went outside and called Grady, he didn't hear me, I walked across the street and patted his shoulder

" Is this Grady Ronald Mitchell? My teenage best friend?" I said, he smiled when he saw me

"Nico my man, I haven't seen you in a long time" we did our 'secret' hand shake and laughed

"Hey, wanna come with me, I have to tell you a secret that we will like?" I said, he nodded and followed me

"ZORA?" he shouted when he saw Z

"Hey there big guy" Zora said

"So what's this secret…" he said.

When we told him the secret he smiled… creepily may I add

"So, sonshine's here" he said, I nodded and looked at him weirdly "yeah, we have to tell Tawni so we'll have a So Random reunion" I joked, Grady chuckled

"And where could we find Tawni?" Zora asked

"In the LA apartment that Sonny used to live on, she's married to…. pooper" I said with bitterness

"COOPER! She married COOPER?" Zora shouted, I nodded and faked a gag

"Yuck, I know" I said

Chad's POV

I knocked at Sonny's apartment door and Emily answered it, I looked at my daughter and smiled

_Hi princess_ she's so big… beautiful…

"Hi Emily" I cooed, she smiled at me and let me in

"Hello Mr. Chad" I said

"Just call me….Chad" or Daddy

"No, my mommy will be mad if I cal you Chad, that's not respectful" how cute! My baby is so great! Everybody get out-of-the-way a mini Cooper is on the way, Boy- wait, speaking of boys, Emily will not be allowed to date until she's like… uhh forty-eight? Yup that seems fine, no, it will be better if she started dating at sixty? No ninety-nine?- yup sounds right

"Where's mommy?" I said

"I don't know, she left earlier, I'm alone here with Jane" I said

"Oh, can I stay?" I said she nodded, I pat my lap and she sat on it

"Want me to tell you a story?" she nodded and I cleared my throat

"Well, there was a handsome boy named… Carl and a beautiful girl named Sarah, they were rivals because their kingdom was different, and Carl's kingdom was full of real people who have life…. While, Sarah's kingdom was full of joy and perky-ness and pranks… Carl was-is a handsome man, he's rich, awesome, great, famous" _okay I was getting carried away _"erm… yeah, then there's Sarah… she was… beautiful, she's awesome, funny, lovable, kind… and Carl loved her, she tried to bring the two kingdom together by making friends with Carl, but turns out, their relationship was frenemys, not friends nor enemies, just Frenemys, Carl tease her so she could challenge him and to Carl, Sonny- Sarah looks cute when she's angry or pissed off at him, then the time came when Sarah made Chad-Carl fall in love with her and asked her out, Sarah said yes and their love story begins, then one night when Sarah left the castle and left Carl broken-hearted, after five years she came back.. this time with a beautiful girl name Erian, she was…. smart, and kind but then, she was a secret of Sarah, Carl never knew that Erian was his daughter, now, he doesn't know how to make it up to her, he missed her first word, step, cry and her first birthday because he doesn't know that he was the father of Emily-Erian, Erian now knows a different father, the evil man named Shawn, he's the bad guy that stole Sarah away from Carl" I said, then the door opened and it revealed….

Sarah- SONNY I meant…..

Way to go Carl-Chad! I meant

Ugh… why do I have to tell that story to Erain- Emily Dammit!

Stop messing with me, me!

_Not my fault! Now stop staring at Sonny like the idiot you are!_

I'm not the idiot, you are

_Says the guy who's staring at his ex like a wide eyes dog and is talking to himself calling himself an idiot_

Shut up me!

_Your lips are sealed, me_

"Hello?" Sonny said

"Hey" I said, Emily ran up to her and hugged her

"Mommy! Dad-Mr Chad told me a story about Carl and Sarah and their love life" I blush at what Emily said, I hope Sonny won't get the message

"Can I hear the story?" Sonny smirked, I smiled and shook my head

"it's not finish yet" She laughed and I joined her

"Baby" _yes?_ "Where's Jane?" _oh she's not talking to me…_

"Upstairs" Emily answered; I left Emily and followed Sonny to her room

"Chad, why did you go here?" she said

"I want to talk to you" I said, I kissed her shortly and told her to be quiet... It's like I hypnotize her… I like it- no I love it

"Emily, could you go upstairs to your babysitter's apartment? Your Mom and I had to talk" she nodded and skipped her way out

"Ch-Chad, don't d-do th-this" she stuttered when I close the door and locked it

"Come one Sonny, you want this, I know you do" I cup her face and kissed her with full passion, she step backwards until we fell to her bed, I held her hands and put it above her head, I kissed her down to her neck and let her curl her fingers to my hair

_Oh that feels good_

"Ohh" she moaned when I kissed the back of her ear

She then started kissing my neck and my Adam's apple and sucked it leisurely, we made out in her bed and when I started to lift her shirt she stopped me

"No " she said "I'm not ready yet" I nodded and kissed her again

"Sonny? You here?" someone shouted outside, Sonny suddenly sits up and ran to the bathroom with me following closely behind

"What are you doing?" I asked when she washed her face and scrub her lips

"Shane's here"

Shit.

Shane's POV

I was working with the lights when Grady called me

"Yes?" I said

"I saw Chad walked inside Sonny's apartment, he's not out yet" I panicked

"You really saw him?" I said through the phone

"Yup, he went inside her apartment, then a few moments later Sonny came in then the little girl went out but they didn't" I panicked again, Chad and Sonny are alone in her apartment…. What if…. They do _it?_

I quickly ran to my car and speed p to the building, I ran up the stairs and opened Sonny's apartment door

_Where is she?_

"Sonny? You here?" I said

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn Shane is there… ohh what will happen to CHANNY? Lol review your reaction about the chapter please, I need your opinion or ideas for the next chapter :D**

**Sorry for the mistakes I made, I really want to update so I wrote this whole chapter in one hour**

**Sorry for killing Sonny's mom and making the randoms- or Grady evil, I hope you still support this story**

**SMILES! **

**Review!**


	11. Emily's smartness and Grady's crush

**Hey guys… okay I am so so so so so so so so sorry for the late update… I was supposed to update two weeks before Christmas but our internet connection broke so I can't update and now our internet connection is fixed so I did my homeworks, projects and other school stuffs so…. Sorry again for t****he late update.**

**Anyways…. I hope you still support this story… I'll try to make this chapter long and I promise that I will update within this week…**

**Yaeliz: hey you still alive? Lol I'm sorry for the late update!**

**TheSarahStar****: Oh my God! I didn't notice that until your review! xD I did put Sarah :OOO Chaddy has a new girlfriend xD anyways I was trying to find a five letter name that starts with letter S and your name popped into my head xD sorry for the late update!**

**rocker729: hey girl! I'm sorry I haven't been contacting you for the past weeks… I was busy… anyways the world is fine…. But the lives of CHANNY are… well… it's complicated xD**

**rachel****: thanks for reviewing sweetie :D you all made my day… sorry for the late update by the way.**

**dreams51298: thank you so much for saying that. Sorry for updating this late :D**

**I do not own Sonny with a chance.**

Chad's POV

"Chad please hide in my closet" Sonny said, I pouted like a child and crossed my arms

"No" she groaned

"Cooper stop being so stubborn and get inside the damn closet or you won't kiss me again" she said I sighed and suddenly I got pushed inside the closet

"Ok-" I was cut off by Sonny's hands

"Shh!" she whispered

"Baby.. you here?" Oh that's Shane… screw him.

"Yeah I'm here" Sonny answered

"Well what are you doing there?" he said

Sonny's POV

"Nothing I'm just fixing my things… I'll be out in a sec honey" I said, my heart pounded

"Honey?" Chad whispered

"Yes. We call each other names… stay here" I said… I was about to open the closet door when he stopped me

"Break up with him sonshine" Chad said

"I.. I can't" I looked at him and kissed him "I just can't."

"We have to stop" he looked down

"Stay quiet" I went out of the closet door and greeted Shane with a smile

"Hi" I said… he looked at me and suddenly I feel naked.

Shane's POV

Sonny's glowing…like I-met-a-hot-dream-guy- glowing

"Hi" I answered, I kissed her… her lips are warm…. So is her neck.

"Someone with you?" I said

"What n-no only Emily and me… why?" she said

Sonny's POV

I Am Dead.

"Its just… oh nevermind…" Shane said

"Baby I'm all alone, no one is with me" I look and the closet door and saw Chad's figure in the door… he's eavesdropping.

"Okay… I believe you… I'm sorry for barging in your apartment without telling you" he said, he's phone buzzed and he looked at it

"I gotta go now… bye" he said… he kissed me again then ran away.

"Well that was close" Chad said

"Mr Chad can you treat me some ice cream again?" Emily sat in his lap  
"Emily! That's very rude of you" I said, my phone buzzed and I looked at the text

**Hey Sonny… can you meet me at the Patio?-Tawni**

**Sure I'll bring Emily-Sonny**

**No. you. Alone. Now.-Tawni** well that was weird.

Chad's POV

Emily asked me to treat her ice cream…. I wanted to say yes but I left my wallet in my apartment.. and I'm lazy to go down there and get it… I have to say no but I don't want her to think that her dad's a cheaps cake

"Uhh Chad.. can you please watch Emily for an hour or two.. I'll go somewhere" Sonny said, before I could answer she left

"Mr Chad. Can you?"

"I'm sorry Emily… I left my wallet…so no" I said

"No?" she said I nodded

"Yes"

"So that's a yes?" I furrowed my brows

"No…?"

"So no?" Emily said

"Yes"

"So yes!" Emily said…. I looked at her… actually I stared

"No" I shook my head

"So No?" she smiled… what is she doing?

I'm scared to answer her right now"…Yes?"

"So Yes to the yes and No to the no? Mr Chad you're confusing me" Emily said…. Actually I'm confused

"No that's yes to the no and no to the yes" I have a headache

"So yes?" I give up!

"Yes"

"Yay thank you Mr Chad!"

"Damn smart one" I said

"Mr Chad… Mommy said that you have to pay five dollars if you cuss so…" She said and she put her little hand on her little hips and the other in front of my face… she looks like a prima-donna beggar. I looked at her unbelievably and search in my pocket.. I gave her the five bucks.

"Mr Chad… I tricked you and you fell for it" she said then ran away.

"I feel cheated!" I said and I heard her laugh

Clever. Smart. Kind. Beautiful. Put it all together and you got Sonny and Emily.

Oh my god. Were gonna have Father and Daughter bonding time!

Emily's POV

"Thank you for the ice cream Mr. Chad" I smiled sweetly

"Well… I would like to say you're welcome, but then you tricked me into giving you five bucks and treating you ice cream" I laugh at his reply and he stuck his tongue out making me laugh harder

"Mr. Chad…. I have a question" I said

"Sure, what is it princess?"

"Why did you buy me the toy I wanted when you met me?" I asked

Chad's POV

Wow, that I cannot answer

"Well.. uhh, you remind me so much of someone that's why I bought you the toy.. why'd you ask?" I said

"Nothing… just curious"

"Ems… can I ask you something?" I said

"Sure Mr. Chad"

"What will your reaction be if you found something out… and that something is big" I said

"Big as in my Daddy big?" she said… I nodded… how did she know?

"Yeah"

"Well, mommy asked me that question a year ago… I didn't have the answer then.. but maybe, if my real daddy will show or pop out of nowhere… I'll be happy and sad" She said

"Another question.. for a six years old why or how are you that smart?" I said

"Grandma thought me" she answered proudly

"Okay. Anyway, why would you be sad if your daddy comes back?"

"He didn't know how hard it is."

"Hard?"

"Yes hard. My first two years in pre-school I saw my classmates with their daddys and mommys… I got envious because I only have a mommy, but it's okay, my mommy's great. Anyway, I'll be happy because I can finally be with him and he has the chance to say sorry for missing six years of my life, I'm only sad because he missed my first everything" My words exactly "he missed my first birthday, step, word, graduation, first day in school.. just.. everything. I don't want him to miss my mini debut…" In Sonny's family, it's their tradition to have a mini debut if you're seven already " but if he did… Yes I'll be sad, that's for sure but then again I don't know him" Emily said and ate her ice cream… for a six years old girl she talks like she's older than me… and the worst part? Her words hit me like a ton of bricks

"What if, let's say" I cleared my throat "Your father didn't know that he has a daughter.. like Carl, he didn't know that Erian was his daughter" I said

"Well.. Carl's a boy… "

"No he's a man" I am a man. Not a boy… there's a difference

"No Mr. Chad, he's a boy. He didn't look for Sarah when she went missing" What? I did look for her

"He did. He did look for her, he ruined his life for her"

"Mr. Chad, he didn't look enough. Like my father." She sighed, What?!

"Whoa whoa wait, Like your father?" I asked unbelievably. I did look for Sonny I looked and waited for five years. I RUINED MY LIFE FOR HER!

"Yes like him. One night back at Wisconsin I heard Mommy and uncle Jake talking about my daddy, Mommy said that my daddy is probably looking for her-" I cut her off

"See? Your daddy was looking for her" I answered. I feel like a child defending something, wait, I am a child right now, I'm fighting with my daughter!

"Well he didn't look hard enough. He didn't search around the world for Mommy. Mommy said that he was rich-"I cut her off again

"Maybe he's not that rich to fly around the world" I said

"Mr Chad. they dated for one year." So….?

"And mommy said that they love each other…" Well we still do

"And?"

"They must've known each other." Oh we do know each other… very well actually… okay that was totally inappropriate

"If my daddy knew my mommy, he must've that mommy's hometown is Wisconsin.. He should've went there and look for her there… did he look for mommy, yes, but he looked all over _LA_ not _Wisconsin_" she answered.

She's right. I did look all over LA but not Wisconsin.

"Oh" was all I could answer

"Would- would you forgive him if he comes back?" I asked

"Of course. Mommy said that it's not right to keep grudges on people " she said and continued to eat her ice cream… I stayed silent

Sonny's POV

**Our daughter is smart –Chad** I smiled at his text

**Why'd you say that? ;)-Sonny**

**She made me treat her Ice cream :-Chad**

**Lol ^^ that's what she do if you say No to her… she'll twist her words-Sonny**

**Well thanks for the warning! :D-Chad**

I didn't know what to reply next so I put my phone down… it buzzed again

**We need to talk later… and this time we will talk –Chad**

**About…?-Sonny**

**Our clever, Smart, Beautiful, Kind, Smart, Clever, Smart and Clever daughter. Oh did I say Smart and Clever already? –Chad**

**LOL.. sure… g2g bye-Sonny**

**Bye-Chad**

I texted Tawni after

**Where are you? It's been 30 mins and ur not here –Sonny**

**W8, we'll be there, traffic is really annoying-Tawni**

**We?- Sonny**

**Yes. We. Laters!-Tawni**

"Sonny?" a voice said, I look at the person who called me and gasp

"What are you doing here?" I said

"I knew it! That was you in the taxi were you?" he sat in front of me

"Yeah. So what?" I answered bitterly

"Well. Spill, I wanna hear everything." He said

"Go away James. I'm already exposed, what more can you want?" I said

"What? Is it bad to talk to an Ex?" he smirked… smug bastard.

"Yes. Now get out before I call my boyfriend" I said

"Is there a problem here?" the manager said

"Yes. This man is bothering me" I said

"No I'm not" he said

"James do you want to get fired?" the manager said, my jaw dropped and that's when I notice his apron… he's a taxi driver and a bust boy?

"Sorry ma'am"

"You work here?" I said when the manager left

"Yes… no one accepts an out-of-work supporting actor, so I'm a bust boy in the morning a taxi driver in the afternoon and a janitor at the school in the weekends" he said

"Woah… how much do you make?"

"Your money every weekend after your show at So Random" he said

"What? Five thousand dollars a week?" he shook his head

"No. a month… and you make more money… they just give your other five to your mom… plus you don't guest star in a show for free… when you and Tawni was invited to that talk show they gave ten thousand to your mom and give the five to you" my eyes went wide

"Wow.." I said "You sound like a stalker"

"No I'm not. I just know this stuffs because supporting actors are the ones who give your money to your parents. I have to go" he said annoyed

"Bye" after I was exposed to the LA world again I got a few offers… okay not few… some… fine I got a lot of offers, offers for TV series, Movies, music videos and music… I didn't decline nor accept any yet.

"Sonny!" Tawni's voice said

"Hey!" I said I hugged her and when I pulled away I saw Nico, Grady and Zora. Oh my…

"GUYS!" I ran up to them and hugged them

"We missed you Sonny" Nico said and Zora hugged me tighter

"Yeah… we did…" Grady said, I smiled at him and he smiled back… awkwardly may I add

Grady's POV

I missed Sonny. I do, I really do. I'm starting to feel a little guilty about Mel's plan, I used to be her friend… now I'm a traitor.

_Flashback _

_~five years ago~_

"_Can I have a coffee please" I said_

"_Grady?" I looked up and got nervous_

"_Ey Mel! How yer ya? Pretty fine I guess!" I can't help my accent… but thank god it made her laugh_

"_I'm fine, I quit this place… I'm working in a bar now"_

_End of flashback_

After that Mel and I became friends.. then years later we started to date, I know what Chad did to her and I decided to be a part of her paln.

"Really?" said Sonny and laugh when Nico told her about Zora's hand print in his face

"Well it's not my fault he's still a dufus" Zora joked, I smiled… the randoms are back together…

"Sonny! Sonny Monroe can I please have a picture of you and the other So Random casts?" one paparazzi said… he's nice

"Well sure, thanks for being nice by the way" Sonny said, I moved closer to Zora and smiled

"Thank you!" the reporter said

"Welcome"

"Boy, I think the headlines will be 'So Random Reunion' " Zora said… Zora looks cute… she's so mature… her hair is longer, her body is- wow and her face is flawless… very beautiful

"Right Grady?" she said

"What?" I laughed nervously

"Nico can't settle with a girl" She laughed.. her laugh is so cute!

"Yeah.. yeah" I laughed with her

"What! Now that is mean." Nico said and we all laugh

**Hey guys! Grady likes Zora :OOO I am so so so so so sooooooooooooo sorry for the late update again and I promise to make the next chapter longer and can you please tell me your views about GORA? xD I promise to make the next chapter romantic… give me some of your ideas :D**

**Review!**


	12. Should I call this romantic?

**Hey guys… Thank you so much for the reviews! I love all of them**

**I'm so sorry I didn't keep my promise…. Our internet connection is broken…. Again, I think I should just put this in my USB and go to the computer shop and update there, but I know it's just a waste of money, anyways, here's an update!**

**I do not own SWAC**

Chad's POV

"And were home" I said as I open the door to their apartment and put her down, I was giving her a piggy back ride…

"Thank you Mr. Chad" I nodded and smiled

"Mr. Chad can we play _Mastermind_?" Emily said

"What's that?"

"A board game" she answered with her hands behind her back as she swings side to side

_Aww so cute_

"I really want to say no but I'm afraid that you'll twist my words again" I joked

"Fine…" she laughs "Mr. Chad… Can you please tell me the continuation of the story of Carl and Sarah?"

"Sure sweetie, hop on Mr. Chad's lap" Emily jumped on my lap and rubbed her eyes….

"Okay… where were we?" I asked Emily

"We didn't start the story Mr. Chad… you were introducing me the characters and their history" I nodded

"Okay then…. Once upon a time, there was a place called Condor….Ville " yeah that sounds a'ight "Anyway, in that village, there was this two big mansions, The Chuckle City's was called So Random and the 'Drama Snobs' ' were called McKenzie Falls" hey it's not fair to insult them and not insult me… I'm taking the highroad here, I just put quotation marks on the Drama Snobs because I don't know why they call me that… I wasn't a 'Snob' to them( I'm definitely not a drama also); I was visiting their prop house everyday…. Well it is because to annoy Sonny and- wait, I'm telling a story here!

"Why are they called that?" Emily asked then yawned lightly

"Well, because, The mansion of So Random is full of pranks, games, and fun, complete jokes, unlike in McKenzie Falls, in McKenzie Falls everything is serious, people are real there, they don't play games because they know games are for kids only, and their adults" yeah this is highroad… please ignore my sarcasm

"So… So Random and McKenzie Falls fight ALL. THE. TIME, no one can stop them, especially their two leaders, Sarah and Carl, See, Sarah was the new girl in the village, Tanya, who used to be the ruler of So Random- which back then really sucks, like really sucks-" Highroad, Chad, HIGHROAD "Err… yeah, Tanya hate Sarah because she's more talented and beautiful than her… then came the time where Tanya and Sarah were best friends… anyways, with Sarah's arrival, the mansion of So Random got bigger and more popular than McKenzie falls, and Carl, being the leader of the Mac Falls, wanted everything back to normal- which is the Mansion of the falls being bigger and popular, but because of Sarah, everything changed, Sarah and Carl became frenemys, not friends, not enemies, but frenemys, Every single day the two will fight about something that Carl said or did and Carl and his gang will ignore them for the rest of the day, even if Sarah says hi or sorry- Wow, we are snobs-" I looked at Emily and laughed nervously "I mean…. Anyway… there came the time where Sarah pretended to be her fan to prove to Tanya that she does have fans and I'm sure that Sarah has fans, millions of fans and Tanya's fans can be counted in your hands, but don't worry Carl's fans will always be billions" I know it doesn't even say millions in my Chad-o-meter, but hey! Carl can dream right? And I do have million fans…. Only thousands of them know how to use the flitter. "So the time came where Sarah and Carl have moments… then months later they started to date, like all couples they hide it at first but then when a girl get nervous and threw up on her date and fans get a picture of it… you can't hide it anymore" Emily gasps

"Sarah threw up on Carl?" I look at her… should I lie? Of course not… I can't lie to her, I won't lie. No. no, no, no. no

"Yes" Nice way to NOT lie Cooper

_Oh shut up me!_

"Ewww" Emily said

"Yeah…" I am a mean, mean person "Should I continue?" Emily nodded

"So a year later they fell in love with each other… then one night they gave each other something very special for their third Anniversary, they gave each other a gift that you could never give to anyone"

"What is that?"

"Gift of love" making

_Inappropriate!_

Sorry… can't help it

"After that day, we had a lot of fun… then weeks later Sarah disappeared, Carl was so sad that he quit his job at the mansion and looked for Sarah all over the village, after six years they came back and everything changed, Carl was married to Tanya but they weren't happy, because Carl only sees Tanya as his friend who helped him with his big search for Sarah and then there's Shawn, Shawn is the bad guy, he stole Sarah away from Carl… then there's little Erian, she was smart and completely awesome, no one can beat her… and now all they have to do is- actually all Carl have to do is battle with Shane- Shawn and make sure he gets his two girls, Sarah and Erian..." I look at Emily who is now sleeping in my arms "Back" I smiled and put a lose hair behind her ear

"And I think that Carl is winning…" I kissed her forehead and opened the door closer to the couch then lay her down there in the bed; I hugged her and lay beside her

"Sleep tight baby girl"

Sonny's POV

I got home from the Patio and looked at my phone again and smiled, it's the picture of me and Nico,

I clicked the 'use picture for contacts' part and clicked the new number of Nico and saved it, I then look at my next picture, this time with Zora, I did the same thing and saved it, last was my picture with Grady….. Grady changed, like really change, he's thinner, cuter and more muscular unlike his body six years ago, I did the same with his picture with me and saved it, I scrolled another and it shows me and all the randoms, I laughed at our memories earlier today…. Who'd know those six years after the drama in our life, we'd still be able to contact and relate to each other?

"Hi, Mommy!" Emily came running out from her room

"Hi sweetie, where's Chad?" I asked her

"He's sleeping" she whispered then she put her pointer finger in front of her mouth and asked me to follow her quietly, I did and tiptoed next to her and followed her to my bedroom where Chad is sleeping and hugging my pillow.

"Emily… why is Mr. Chad asleep?" I asked her

"Well he took me out for some ice cream and we talked- and mommy, believe me when I say that Mr. Chad cuts you off. A lot. Anyways after our ice cream adventure we drove here and he told me the continuation of his story about Carl and Sarah's love story… I don't like Shawn, he's mean, he stole Sarah away from Carl" I raise a brow… is it weird that Sarah and my name is… well not exactly alike but, five letters, starts with an S and is the first love of Carl, 4 letters, starts with C… which of course is Chad… and the bad guy Shawn… five letters, starts with S… stole Sarah away from Carl…I'm thinking he's Shane.

"Really now?" I said

"Yes, he's stealing Erian too" she said E-R-I-A-N five letters… E-M-I-L-Y…. does that ring a bell?

"And Erian is…?"

"Carl and Sarah's daughter. But at first Carl didn't know that Erian is his daughter, then he knew but they can't tell Erian yet… I don't know why" She said

"Really now?" I smiled on the inside… Chad's trying to tell Emily that he's her father

"Yup. After the story telling I fell asleep in Mr. Chad's arms" Awww

"Okay honey, go outside and play, I'm gonna wake Mr. Chad up" I said, she nodded then ran away to her room.

I walk closer to the bed and looked at Chad…. He's hugging my favorite pillow; it really smells like me…

"Mmm Sonny" he whispered, I smiled, he's dreaming of me

"Yes Chad?" I said back

"I love you" I look at him and when I was about to open my mouth he spoke "I love you so, so much"

"I know you do Chad… and I feel the same way too" I said

"You are mine…. Always have always will be" he said

He's possessive…. It's… it's…. hot.

"Chad?" I shook him gently. No answer

"Chad…?" I shook him again. Still no answer

"Chad I broke up with Shane today" he then sat up suddenly making me jump away from him

"Really? You sure? Are you okay? Should I beat him up? Should we kiss?" he said, I laughed and shook my head

"Chad I was kidding" I said

Chad's POV

Sonny just woke me up from a beautiful dream…. I really thought that this was my best day ever. Spending the day with my smart daughter and my girl is free to date with, guess I'm wrong

"Well that's mean and NOT funny" I said and Sonny laughed… I stared at her trying to be mad but… she….she looks so happy, I smiled at her

"You're lucky you're cute" I said

"And why is that?" she stopped laughing

"Because…" I can't stay mad at you

"Wow. I'm lucky I'm cute because…. Well that's a great reason" she spat sarcastically, I flipped her off playfully and smirked, I lay down and patted her side of the bed

"Want to _talk?_" I said with a playful smirk

"If we're thinking about the _talk_ I'm thinking about, then sure" She took my hand and led me outside, I clicked my tongue and shook my head

"I thought we're gonna _talk_ in your bed… but if you want it in the couch, then can't blame you" I joked, she threw a pillow at me and rolled her eyes then smiled

"So feisty" I whistled making her laugh

"Chad stop it... Let's talk about our…" she looked at Emily and whispered "daughter" I nodded and sat down then patted the seat next to mine, she sat down.

"My question. Why is Emily smart?" I said

"She's Sonny's daughter, of course she's smart" she said with a laugh

"I don't know really, one day she came into my room asking about her father…. She doesn't like not knowing something…." Sonny said, I nodded

"I think Emily's course in college will be journalism" Sonny added

"Why do you think so?" I said

"Because, if she wants to know something… she has to know something" she said

"That's… cute" I said "Emily!" I called Emily

"Yes Mr. Chad?" She walked towards us and sat on my lap

"What's that board game that you wanted to play earlier?" I said, she grinned and nodded then ran into her room, seconds later, she's here

"Okay Mommy and Mr. Chad, this game is called _mastermind_ I'm gonna put the code here in this little log and you both are gonna guess what the code is" she said and put beads with different colors in the case

"What's that?" I asked

"These are the codes you use to guess what color I put in this little log" She said, she did something with that little 'log' she's holding and smiled

"Wait, I don't remember buying you that toy" Sonny said

"You didn't, Uncle Jake did" she said "Start!" she said

"Mommy" Sonny took a yellow bead then white then gray then red

"Ohh so close" Emily said, she pulled the red line up to '3' and pulled the white up to '1'

"What's the meaning of that?" I said

"When Red is pulled, it means you got the right color but you put them in the wrong place, and when white is pulled, you got the right color and the right place" I nodded

"Your turn Chad" Mommy said- wait why am _I _calling her Mommy? Never mind, I took the yellow and put it in the same place then gray the red then white

"Okay…" Emily said and pulled all the red line

"What!" I said and pouted I almost got it!

"My turn!" Sonny took all the same color. Gray then Yellow then White then red

"Mommy won!" Sonny clapped her hands and laughed

"You cheated!" I can't lose, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I am NOT a loser

"Mr. Chad, Mommy won fair and square" they both laugh at me

"Yeah Mr. Chad Mommy won fair and square. Let's play another round!" Sonny said, I pouted again and cleared all the rounds.

"Okay next level I'm gonna win"

"Lets see about that Mr. Chad" Emily said, Sonny did something with the log and grinned

"Start" Emily and I guessed

"You first" I said, Emily took the pink bead then blue then orange then green

"So close baby" Sonny pulled the white line on '3'

"My turn!" Green, orange, blue then white

"Why Chad, why" Sonny pulled the red line into '2'

"Oh I know!" Emily said, Blue, yellow, orange then green

"Very good Ems!" Sonny said, my jaw dropped

"How the- Cheater, you two are cheating!" Okay, I feel like a child now, I mean what kind of a 23 years old man can't accept that he lost?

"Okay how?" Sonny said

"I don't know! You must have a mother-daughter eye contact thing" I whined… Sonny laughed then walked away

"No, Mr. Chad, you see, Mommy's favorite color is yellow then Grandma's orange mine is green" Emily said

"Whose favorite color is blue?" I asked

"My daddy" I stopped and looked at Sonny shortly whose fixing Emily's things then look back at Emily

"Why did" I cleared my throat "Mommy put blue… how did you know that my- your daddy's favorite color is blue?"  
"Mommy and Uncle Jake used to talk a lot about my daddy… and I know that Mommy and grandma want me to have a complete family unlike them- mommy I meant, she never grew up with her daddy because Grandpa is somewhere with Grandma up there, Mommy said that my daddy is somewhere and that he love me, so every time we both play something, she always includes my daddy, either his favorite food, color or shirt to wear, she talks about him but she won't tell me his name… all I know is that he's an actor and is very handsome" I smiled at her

"More handsome than me?" I joked

"Yes" she answered… that hurt…

"It's because, you, mommy and many others call me beautiful, and I have a beautiful mother so that means that I have a beautiful father too" She answered

"Baby, Mr. Chad has to go now" Emily said

"Okay mommy, Bye Mr. Chad" Emily said, she kissed my cheeks and ran away

"Thanks for this day Chad, I love you" Sonny kissed me then hug me

"Bye Sonshine… by the way advanced happy birthday"

"Aww you remembered, anyways thanks, you and Tawni are invited, were going to have dinner somewhere so if you want to come… you can"

"We'll be there" I smiled then she close the door five more days before Sonny turns 22

This is the best day ever!

Grady's POV

"Hey Mel" I said as I kissed her cheeks

"Hey Grady" She replied

"Wanna do something tonight?" I said, I have a girlfriend. For the first time in my whole life, I finally found someone who hates aqua man like I do… I finally found a girl who likes me; Mel's the girl for me, so why can't I take my mind off of Zora?

The way she laugh is so cute and… so not Zora… she doesn't laugh creepily like she does years ago, her figure is so great and her face is perfect….

"No, just ask Shane" she said and patted my leg then went to her room, I sighed and look at my phone and scrolled the contacts

'**Zora Lancaster'**__I fought with my thumb at first but gave in, I pressed call and waited for it to ring while hearing my heart pound very fast.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Zora"

"_Hey Grady, sup?"_

"Oh you know… just bored"

"_Oh… why'd you call?_"

"I'm just wondering…" Come on Grady… it's just hang out, not date… ask her

"_Yes…?"_

"Would you like to hang out with me today?"

"_Yeah… sure"_ Oh my

"Great! Yer Pick yey up let's say at 14:00?" Oh no my accent is back… and she's laughing at me

"_Grady stop, your killing me… and sure… pick me up at two- oh I'm sorry at fourteen o' clock" _she said then hung up, I sighed in relief

"Oh that was great"

Nico's POV

"Hey Tawni… were home" I shook her up gently, she forgot her car and I don't want her to spend money on a cab when I have a car...

"Nico this is your house not my apartment building" she said  
"I know, but I want to spend time with the mother of my children" I said

"Okay, but for one hour only" she said

"Sure thing" I laughed.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked as we both sat in my movie room

"How about a walk to remember" she said

"Really?"

"Yes"

Tawni's POV

"Why?" Nico said

"I don't know, I miss it, pleaaaassseeee" I said

"Fine" Nico said

"Yay!" I laughed.

Two hours later I was crying, this time because of the new movie were watching… it's not a Walk to Remember, it's _Les Miserables_

"Here" Nico said and handed me a tissue, I hugged him

"Why does she have to give her beautiful hair and suffer that kind of abuse?" I said, it's the part where Anne Hathaway becomes a prostitute… I'm really missing Chad, he smiles now and then but he won't talk to me…

"Shh… it'll be okay" Nico said and hugged me closer

"I don't like it when you cry… even if it's because of the movie, stop Tawni, stop crying over him" I looked at him

"I know you're crying because of him… stop Tawni…. I'm here for you" He said, I nodded and sobbed for the last time as he comforts me

"I love you Tawni" He said, I looked at him and kissed him

"I want to say that I love you too…. but"

"But…" Nico repeated and looked down

"I love Chad more" I said, he nodded and wiped a tear

"I understand…" He looked at the screen again, so did I.

In the middle of the movie, I felt my babies in my…. You know… I'm three days late from my due date… maybe this means..

"Oww…!" I shouted

"Why, are you okay? What happened?" Nico said, he fell asleep earlier

"It hurts!" I hugged my tummy, but not too hard tough

"What can I do?!" Nico's panicking, and then I felt water ran down my legs

"Call Chad" I said

"What?!" Nico said

"Call Chad and bring me to the hospital!" he can't handle this situation, Chad is stronger than him

"Tawni you know I can handle this situation, what is it?" He said, I rolled my eyes and prepared myself

"My water just broke"

"CHAD, CHAD, CHADDY,CHAD,CHAD!" was the last thing I heard from Nico before I felt another pain, and because he ran away, I can't hear his other words but…

I think it's 'Chad' again

**Cliffhanger! So, so sorry for doing this xD Review your reaction! Lol**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

3rd person's POV

He walked back and forth looking at the window doors then back and forth again

"I'm here!" The blonde said running inside

"Hey man" the black one said nervously

"I need to tell you something-" but he was cut off by another guy

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he shouted, and then people in white coats came running in, trying to revive the woman who's bleeding

"Oh my God…" The black one said

"Sonny!" The blonde ran towards the girl but someone stopped him

"Stop. Stay away from them" She said

"M-Mel?"

"Hi Chad"

**And that's it for now xD its just the preview guys…. Wait for the next chapter please! Review!**


	13. Drama drama DRAAAAAAAAMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA!

**Hey guys… Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**TheSarahStar****:**** Hey! You're my first reviewer :DD your review really made my day It's the highlight of my day xD How'd ya been? Thank you for the review by the way :D Here's an update!**

**Personally-Summer****:**** Hey girl! I missed you! How'd ya been? I was surprised that you reviewed in my story :D I can't stop smiling because of you****)**

**Piano player3**** :**** I like your username by the way :P what songs can you play? And do you use actual Piano or keyboard or both? xD sorry just curious I love people who play piano, I go gaga for them lol ^^ and see? I already told a lot of people that SWAC is a disease, if you start watching it, you can't stop, thanks for the review!**

**Azarya****: at first me too… but hey! It's just a fiction **** only daydream right? xD plus there the only characters in the show that doesn't have any love interests in the circle of their friends (Chad/ Sonny and Tawni/Nico)**

**SGJBMCfan98****:**** Now that I think about it, she does! She does remind me of Alex from WOWP xD Thank you so much for the comment you made, it means a lot to me!**

**rocker729****:**** Hey Rocker! That review is just random xD I can't stop laughing and I don't know why I can't stop xD and its okay, people make mistakes all the time ;) I too make mistakes in spellings, oh well nobody's perfect right? Thanks for the review!**

**Yaeliz****:**** I can't get enough of your review! It's so amazing! I think Gora was weird and you readers wouldn't like that but turns out you did xD thank you for the review ****Yaeliz**** :D**

**I am so sorry for not replying to your reviews in the last chapter people, thank you for the new reviewers and followers and story favorites again, here's an update!**

**I DO NOT OWN SWAC**

Chad's POV

I was watching TV when Tawni called me

"Hello?" I said

"_Chad?"_ This is not Tawni…

"Who's this? And why do you have my wife's phone?" I'm not jealous or anything... I'm just wondering why he has Tawni's phone

"_It's Nico…" _who?

"Who?"

"_Nico, From So Random…_"

"Yeah, It doesn't ring a bell" Nico... Nico.. Who the hell is he?

"_I'm Nico! You know me! We worked at the Condor studio for- Never mind, Come to the LA hospital now" _Oh I know who he is! He's cloudy!

"Why?"

"_Tawni's on labor_" When he said that I started to panic

"On my way" I said, I grabbed my cell phone, my wallet and my car keys and ran downstairs, I stopped and search my pocket

"Keys! Where's my keys!" I shouted

"Chad, Honey it's in your hands" Joan said

"Oh.. I know that"

"Do you Chad, Do you really?"

"You know what, I have no time for this" I glared at her and crossed my arms in front of my chest

"Then why are you still here?" She said

"Good point" I said then ran away from her and into my parking lot

I was in the car when I texted Sonny

**Sonny Tawni's in Labor- Chad**

**Okay, we'll be there-Sonny**

**Okay, I love you- Chad**

**As I do-Sonny**

Nico's POV

I walked back and forth looking at the window doors, then back and forth again

_Where is Chad?!_

"I'm here!" Chad said running inside

_Oh thank God!_

"Hey man" I said nervously… I have to tell him now "I need to tell you something-"I started but I was cut off by another guy

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he shouted, and then the doctors came to him and carried the bleeding lady to the emergency room

"Oh my God…" I said…. That girl was...

"Sonny!" Chad screamed

Chad's POV

"Sonny!" I started to run towards Sonny, but someone stopped me

Why was she bleeding? Is she okay?

"Stop. Stay away from them" I looked at the girl who stopped me

Oh my..

"M-Mel?"

"Hi Chad" She smiled deviously

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I stared at her, she looked at me

"I have things that I have to do" She said

Shane's POV

~**1 hour earlier**~

I walked down the halls to Sonny's apartment when I saw Chad walked out of it with a huge smile in his face, he hasn't noticed me yet

"Hey babe"

"Hey Shane" She said then kissed my cheeks

"Mommy is Mr. Chad- Oh.. Hi… daddy" Emily said, what could she want with 'Mr. Chad' he's not that special…

"Hey sweetie" I opened my arms for a hug but she stared at it and walked away

"I'm gonna play now" She said

"What's her problem?" I said to Sonny

"I don't know… Shane… we need to talk" Oh no, not that tone of voice… she's gonna end it. She's gonna end us

"About?" please don't say us, please don't say us

"You and me" Dammit! It's not us but it's you and me

"Oh.. Sonny please don't do this" I said, she then receives a message

"Could you hold on for a sec" She said then minutes after texting she looked at me

"Let's talk in the car" She said, I clench my fists

"Emily, Go upstairs, Shane and I will go somewhere" Sonny said to Emily, She nodded and kissed Sonny goodbye then waved bye at me

At the car, Sonny won't talk

"I thought you were gonna say something"

"I was..." She said

"What is it?"

"I just.., Shane it's not working" And that broke my heart

"Its Chad right?" I said, she didn't answer me and focused on driving

"Give me your phone" I said

"What? Shane, No" She said

"Give me your damn phone!" I said and took it from her hands

"Shane no, Don't!" I unlocked it and checked conversation

**Sonny Tawni's in Labor- Chad**

**Okay, we'll be there-Sonny**

**Okay, I love you- Chad**

**As I do-Sonny**

"You…still love Ch-Chad?" I said she looked down and nodded

"Yes…" She said

"How could you Sonny?" I said. Chad ruined everything! My relationship, my cousin, my life! He took my girl!

"Sonny I love you… very much" I said

"Shane I am so, so, sorry… I- I don't love you anymore" She said

"Don't leave me please!" I said I grabbed her hands and hold it

"Shane let go! I'm driving!"

"No!"

"Shane! Let GO! Please!"

"I won't" I said

"Shane!" was the last thing I heard form Sonny when I hear tires screeching and Sonny's car with another car bumping into each other.

Blurred visions, people chattering from afar, I woke up suddenly with a terrible pain in my back and my stomach, I pushed the car seat off of me and looked at Sonny, Her head is below the driving wheel and glasses are all over her hair

"No, No, No, no" I pushed it off and pulled her out of the car

"Out of my way!" I said as I carry Sonny and ran to the hospital

When I got there I yelled

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" then Doctors came running

"What happened?" The doctor asked

"I- She- We… a- a Car accident" I said and we continued to wheel her in the emergency room

"Sir, you're bleeding too!" The nurse said, that's when I notice the glass in my tummy… then everything went black

Mel's POV

"How's he?" I asked

"He's okay… He needs rest, he lost a lot of blood and we got the glass out of him" The doctor said, I didn't know that Shane was in the car, I thought Sonny was on the car, it was out of control so I let her car and my car collide, of course I'm not here, I got out before the cars hit

"And the girl?" I asked, say dead! Say dead!

"She's fighting for her life" damn!

"What room is she?" I asked

"1203" She said

"Okay thank you" I went to Sonny's room

"Why do you have to be the perfect one huh?" I stepped closer to her

"Chad likes you… Shane likes you… your famous" I said again, when she opened her eyes she saw me

"M-Mel"

"That's right Sonny. Mel… the girl that's the reason why you're here. I wanted to kill you Sonny"

"You're the-" she started but I cut her off

"Yup, I did it all, I gave the photos of you and Chad then You and Shane to the tween weekly, I exposed you Sonny… and I want you dead" I said

"M-Mel don't do this" She tried to stand up but I pushed her down, I use my elbow and put pressure in her newly stitched leg, she screamed in pain

I'm gonna enjoy this.

Shane's POV

I think I heard Mel's voice earlier.. My eyes went wide

Sonny's in trouble

I limped off of the hospital bed and went outside holding my newly stitched tummy… I saw Chad

"Chad!" I screamed, when he saw me, he ran towards me

"What did you do to Sonny?" He said then punched me

"It was an accident" I coughed "You gotta help me" I pleaded

"Why would I help you?" He said

"Sonny's in trouble" I said

"H-how?" He said

"My cousin, Mel, she want to kill Sonny, and now's her chance, Sonny might be in a comma because her head was hurt really bad- Oww..." I said, my tummy really hurt

"Okay-" Chad was cut off a scream

"Chad that's Sonny!" I screamed, and held my tummy

"She's in room 1203, go get her, help her, now!" I grabbed my phone and skipped back to bed

"_Hello what is your emergency?"_

"Go to the hospital downtown… someone is trying to kill Sonny Monroe" I said then hang-up and tried to walk to Sonny's room

Chad's POV

1203… 1203…1203!

I barged inside and I saw Mel take the buzzer away from Sonny's hand, she can't stand, she's hurt!

"Mel get off of her!" I shouted,. She took the pistol off of her back pocket and pointed it at Sonny

"You don't want to do this Mel" I said, I ran to Sonny and hugged her

"Are you okay?" I said and hugged her

"Oh Chad, I really do" Mel said

"Why?" Sonny whimpered

"I hate you! You stole everything away from me, you stole Chad, Shane, and my carrier, when you sang at the patio my boss wanted you, and since I can't sing 'beautifully' like you, I lost my job" she rolled her eyes

"You said you quit!" I said

"It was a bull Chad! Grow up!" She pointed the gun back to Sonny "It was always Sonny Monroe in this world, I loved So Random too, I kept on sending them requests, audition tapes and sending letters why I want to be a part of their family, but they ignored me, they chose the funny girl from the video, Alison Sonny freaking Monroe!" She shouted

"Shane, Grady and I planned to kill you, but you stole Shane's heart so he backed out… I hate you!" when a gunshot was heard we saw Mel at the ground and Shane holding a gun

"I am so sorry Sonny" he said, he let go of the gun "I love you, I really do" I hugged Sonny closer "Please forgive me" he said, I think Sonny's frozen by all what Mel said

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air" Police men came and took Shane away and took Mel with them… she's still alive don't worry, the gun hit her leg and she must've fainted

Shane's POV

I look at Sonny and Chad in the hospital bed as police men drag me away… She knew my secret. I love her, I really do but… Chad? Why Chad? I thought she loved me

"Boy, after you get out of this hospital we'll bring you to jail… so for now, we are doing a hospital arrest on you and your partner" the police said, all I did was nod and think

Did Sonny ever love me?

Chad's POV

"Mr. Cooper and Ms Munroe... are you okay?" One of the police man said, I nodded then he left the room

"Are you okay?" I asked Sonny, She nodded then hugged me

"Thank you Chad" she said

"You can leave me here; I'll be fine, just go to Tawni" Shoot! I forgot about Tawni!

Sonny's POV

"Okay, Bye Sonny" Chad said, I watch him walk out of the door and I sighed heavily, Mel shot me.. I don't want Chad to worry so I hid it from him, I'm so glad he didn't notice my bleeding tummy…

Blurry… why is everything so blurry? I felt my eyes get heavy and then I fell asleep

Chad's POV

"Their coming out Tawni" I let Tawni clutch my hand

"Okay Mrs. Cooper I see the head… push!" The doctor said

"It hurts! You do it!" She screamed

"Come on Tawni push!" Tawni screamed in pain… is this what Sonny experienced? How did she do it without me? Without someone to tell her everything is alright? I missed my chance with Emily so I promise to be a good father to Katelyn and Jerson..

" Everything is alright Tawni, Push!" with one last scream my first child- with Tawni- was born

"It's a boy" the doctor said.. Jerson… my first son

"I see another, push!" Tawni pushed again and another scream was heard and Katelyn was born… My second daughter… after they cleaned my twins they gave one to me and the other to Tawni… they gave me Jerson

"Hi baby boy" I said, he opened his brown? Why brown?-anyway, he opened his brown eyes and opened his little hands, I put my finger in his hand and he clutch it… this feeling is incredible, I let a tear roll down my cheeks

"You touched your father's soft side son" I said, I looked at Tawni and kissed her forehead and kissed Katelyn's after

"You did a good job sweetie" I said, I gave her Jerson and took Katelyn

"Hey princess… I'm your daddy.." Another tear came down and I kissed her nose

"Your daddy's baby girl" I cooed, I sat on the hospital bed with Tawni and looked at our child and smiled

I promise not to miss your first everything guys.

Sonny's POV

"Push Sonny, Push harder!" The doctor said, I screamed in pain 

"I think the Anastasia's gone!" I said and pushed harder

"No it's not! I see the head Sonny, push!" I clutch the bed's head and push harder, with one last scream, my little nut is alive and crying

"Can I hold her?" I said, I can't stand up, everything is so bright and everything is spinning

"I'm sorry Sonny, you can't yet, and we'll just clean her up then you could hold her" They said, and then the last thing I saw was Emily being wrapped by a pink blanket

"My baby" I smiled I closed my eyes and opened them again, I was in this different room now

"I was planning to do it you know" Is that Chad?

"Do what?" That's my voice!

"When you came to my dressing room that day you left, I planned something for the night; I was going to propose to you" This was our talk at the condor studios!

"This I rented the whole movie theatre to watch our 'Channy moments' made by Amber, then this, a star certificate, inside it is the engagement ring I was going to give you, beside it is the key to my mansion, I was going to ask if you could move in too" This was our talk!

"Y-you w-were going to….p-pro-propose?" 

"I had it all planned" 

"I- I have to go" I said then everything was dark again… Chad scared me that day, I was shocked…. I kept walking in this dark... creepy place… then suddenly I forgot every problem I have…

"Hello?" I called… What's this place? Why can't I remember anything? The last thing I remembered was me and my mom laughing with Marshall and he was congratulating me because I did a great job earlier

"Hello!" I called again, then there was light, I closed my eyes, it's so bright…

I opened my eyes and I was in this white room with walls

Where-Where am I… how long was I asleep?

"Sonny? Finally you're awake" a guy said, he's blonde and got eye bugs under his eyes

"Who-Who are you?"

"Sonny, don't joke about this… Emily's with me" He smiled "You've been asleep for three days, you missed Tawni's birth, she's here sleeping in the couch, Katelyn and Jerson is in the nursery… Why didn't you tell me that you got shot? I could've saved you" I was shot? Who shot me? Who are Emily, Katelyn and Jerson? And who the hell are you? I know Tawni but that's because we work in the same show but this blonde and the little girl.. No.

"I-I want to talk to my mom, where is she? Did she know that I was here?" I asked the strange man

"She's gone…. Remember?" He said, No, It can't be true!

"Tawni! Tawni!" I shouted then Tawni woke up

"Why? Are you okay? What did you do Chad?" Chad? Why does that sound familiar? Tawni hugged me and I hugged back… I'm scared… I'm surrounded by strangers… I don't like it

"Are you okay honey?" honey? Has Tawni gone mad?

"Where are Nico and Grady?" I asked "Tawn I want to go home to my mom, please take me home, and get this man away from me"

"Sonny are you okay?" Tawni asked

"Yes" I said

"Mommy you don't look okay?" The little girl said- Mommy? I'm a mom?

"Who are you?" I said, the man hugged the girl and covered her ears

"I'll call the doctor" Tawni said and 'Chad' I assume, nodded

Chad's POV

"She may have a traumatic coma these past few days, maybe she remembered something that scared her that made her forget the person she dreamt of, in that case, her temporary memory loss might not be temporary anymore, help her remember things " The doctor said

"Why did she forget me and her own daughter?" I asked

"Maybe you did something that scared her and maybe she remembered her painful memories of her giving birth at such a young age" The doctor said

I can't believe this. Sonny has Temporary memory loss… How can I tell this to Emily?

"Tawni… Go to your room" I wake Tawni up

"No, you saw her reaction with you earlier, she thinks you and Emily are strangers, I think the last thing she remembered was her first day at So Random, and she didn't meet you that day…." Tawni said

"Oh" was all I said, Sonny doesn't know that I exist… and Emily… she forgot me and Emily

How could she forget her one true love?!

_And her only daughter from her one true love_

And her only daughter from he- Hey! Be serious here me, can't you see that I'm being dramatic?

_Meany._

Oh grow up you big baby!

_That hurt man… that hurt_

I'm sorry...

"Chad?" Tawni said… I must've been staring into the space

"Yes?"

"You zoned out for like five minutes, are you okay?" I nodded unsurely

"You sure?" No "It looked like you were talking with yourself" Oh I was Tawni, I was..

"Yes… I gotta go now" _awkward.._

I know right

"Wait, I want you to take Emily and explain everything to her" Tawni said by this time Nico came and patted my back

"Yeah that's right… Emily might call her 'mommy' again and freak Sonny out… Sonny must've thought that we're playing games on her…. So **we've got a lot of explaining to do**" Nico said, Tawni looked at him and shook her head and mouth something

"No… I'm pretty sure she knows what happened to her no so **we should shut up!**" Tawni said

"Why? I believe that an _innocent person_**should know the truth**" Nico said… I stared at both of them glaring at each other

_Are the randoms always this weird?_

You should know that, you were there

_Oh… yeah I was…_

Sucks to be me, me

_I know exactly how you feel_

"Guys what are you talking about?" I looked at them.. Both of them sighed

"Chad… I need to tell you something" Tawni said

"Yeah… me too… sit down man" Nico said, I did what I was told and they both sighed

"Katelyn and Jerson is not your baby" Tawni said

"Their mine" Nico said.. Is this true? After everything I felt… for the twins I found out that there not mine?

"W-What?" I said

"Chad I am so sorry-" I cut her off

"So why am I married to you?" I said

"Chad, I love-" Tawni started

"No you don't" I stood up from the chair and Tawni started on crying

"Chad please-" I cut her off again

"No, Tawni you don't love me, you used me so I could be yours, you're a selfish, mean cold hearted person, When you married me I didn't look for Sonny anymore… if you didn't tell me that you were pregnant with my child, we wouldn't be here fighting… I was starting to learn Tawni, with the twins with our side I thought I could finally start to learn how to love you, but no, I changed my mind, I can't love you anymore" I said

"Chad… please listen to me" Tawni said

"No" I am mad. I thought I could finally experience how to be a father… but no.

"Hey man, If Tawni didn't kept you, you would've been starving to death by now… Tawni's an amazing woman Chad… why can't you see that?" Nico said

"Because… my Tawni is in the hospital bed trying to remember the things that happened to her these past days… your Tawni is here. With you. And your children. My Tawni couldn't remember me" He and She knows that my Tawni is Sonny… "Sonny forgot me and her child… and now I get this news that my twins aren't really mine and my best friend is just like any other girls who would do anything just to keep me…. There used two women who 's not like any other girls I dated in the past… and their Tawni and Sonny… now Sonny can't remember me and Tawni lied." I looked at them

"Why am I even telling you this. You know what? Fuck you both and have a happy life together, I'll get the divorce papers and I'll get Emily and Sonny away from both of you" I said

"Oh yeah, I remember now, I'm Emily's father, I missed all of her first and I made a promise to my 'children' that I will not miss any of their firsts… turns out they weren't mine at all" I left them and carry Emily out of the sofa in the room

"Bye Sonny" I said and kissed her forehead… she's sleeping.

"Emily wake up" I said, were in my other house now, I haven't used this in three years so it looks like it's new

"Mr. Chad where are we?" She said

"This is my house Ems, you, me and your mother will stay here" I said she nodded and stared

"Why?"

"Long story angel.. Long story" I said

"Mr. Chad…" She said

"Yes?"

"Can I call you daddy?" I stopped and looked at her

"Yes" I said

"Thank you daddy" She hugged me and I hugged back "I love you daddy" Emily said, I smiled and hugged her tighter

"And Daddy loves you too princess"

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn Chad knew that the twins aren't his, and Sonny has amnesia… what will happen to them now that Shane and Mel is in jail? Why does Chad have a new house? Sorry for the bad word Chad said people… by the way isn't this chapter full of Drama xD anyways Sorry if this A/N: is random, I didn't sleep and I'm tired already, but I wanted to update so bad that I finished this in thirty minutes… Review guys!**

**WAIT FOR AN UPDATE PLEASE. OH AND CAN YOU SUGGEST SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? (I ACCIDENTLY PRESSED THE CAPS LOCK AND I DON'T WANT TO PRESS IT AGAIN SO I'M WRITING IN BIG LETTERS)**

**HAVE A GOOD day everyone (I'm holding the shift button :D)**

**Bye!**

**Wow 4,106 words?**


	14. The Coopers unite! xD

**Hey guys… Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Alyssa: I'm sorry if my writing is messy. Anyway, can you point out my mistakes so I can change it in the future chapters? By the way, how is my writing messy? Thank you for telling me your opinion in my story by the way :D I hope I could get better for your liking :) have a nice day!**

**azyashrider****: you're welcome! Thanks for reviewing :))**

**I do not own SWAC**

**Lol ^^ ****You know I find it funny that my other story, My girl is about the past- when they were kids- and Channy Why So Musical? Is about the present-teen age years- and White Lies and Barefaced Truth is about their future xD it's like I have a time machine :PP**

**Remember guys**

**Author's note and the lyrics are in bold**

**During POV's and stuffs the font is** normal

**When the character is dreaming the words are **normal and underlined

**When the characters are having a flashback the words are **_italicized_

**That's all! :)**

Sonny's POV

"Ms. Monroe, your vital signs are good, so that means you can come back home tomorrow in the morning" Dr. Richard said, he's my doctor… my neurologists, he has this really BIG eye glasses and a very BUSHY mustache, I nodded and smiled at him

"Hey Sonny" The guy from yesterday- Chad- came in and went inside

"Hey… Chad" I said awkwardly, we barely- well, I barely know this guy and now look at him, he's paying for my hospital bill, my medicines, my soon to be therapy to help me bring back some of my memories and my food… I owe this stranger. A lot.

"How was your sleep?" he asked, what are you my psychic?

"It was good, how was yours? And where's the little girl that's with you yesterday?" I asked

"Oh, you mean Emily?" I nodded "She's with her babysitter" I nodded… we have nothing to talk about

"Why?" I asked

"I-…uhh I don't know…" oh… well this is awkward

"Not to be mean or anything, but where is Tawni? I really like to be home right now…. I wanna see my mom, she's probably worried sick, I've been gone for days" I said

"Sonny… Tawni is with her **real** family, she's with her twins and with the **real** father of her children" oh yeah, Tawni was pregnant

"What do you mean by 'real father'? Did she not tell the father that he's the father?" I asked, I have the right to ask questions, I'm the one who's in the hospital bed here not them, plus I'm curious, so I have to know what's the secret they'd been hiding from me.

"No, Tawni told me I was the father of her children" I took the glass of water from the table beside the bed and took a sip "Turns out it was Nico" I did a spit take

"Holy cow! Nico? As in Nico Harris?" I said, he nodded and took a tissue out of the tissue box aand handed it to me

"Thank you." I said then wiped my mouth "How? Why? When? What?!" I said then threw the tissue away

"Okay, the doctor told me not to stress you too much, So to cut the long story short. Tawni was pregnant with Nico's baby and Tawni told me that I was the father because I used to fool around with her all the time" He said. Tawni's sixteen and pregnant?

"Don't think about it that much Sonny, you haven't heard your story yet" he said, he then started on packing my things

"Woah! What are you doing?" I said

"Packing your things, you coming home with me and Emily" You said what now?

"What? Why!" I whined "No, I'm not coming home with a bunch of strangers, Mom will be mad at me. Where the heck is Tawni?" I said

"Sonny, your mom died four years ago, she died in a tractor accident back at the Wisconsin" Chad said, my heart broke. My mom is d-dead?

"Out of my way!" Why am I in Wisconsin?

"Sonny, Don't' go there" A guy stopped me… who's this?

"J-Jake Let me" Jake?

"Sonny, Don't" I looked through him and saw my mom's dead body. No this can't be true

"NO!" I shouted, I tried to struggle out of his arm but failed

"JAKE LET ME GO!" 

"I won't" he said

I shook my head

What was that?

"Are you okay?" Chad said

"W-why do I have to go home with both of you?" I said

"So we can help you recover, you and Emily will stay only for a month then that's it" I stared at him

"Where will I go then? What will happen to E-Emily?" I asked

"You could go back to your apartment, Emily will stay with you" He said. Emily, why does that name sound very familiar?

_flashback_

"_Morning mom!" I said and kissed mom's forehead then I turned and faced the baby I'm holding for Mom to kiss_

"_Good morning baby" She cooed and kissed her nose, I laugh and put her down her crib_

"_Mommy's gonna make something for you to eat sweetie, just wait here" I said, she squealed and bounce, I laugh and kissed her cheeks_

"_I'll make her some potatoes mom" I announced_

"_Mmma….Mammma!" Emily shouted, My mom and I looked at each other_

"_Oh my gosh! Can you say that again sweetie?" I said and ran towards her and picked her up_

"_Mammma…Mammm…a" She said, my mom and I screamed_

"_Her first word was Mama!" I said and hugged Emily tight_

_End of flashback_

Okay… that was weird… I don't remember _that_ happening

"Why does Emily have to stay with me?" I said

"Sonny, she's your daughter. And for now, that's all I got to say" he said

"Okay"

"This will be the house were going to stay at Sonny" _Chad_ said, I nodded and looked around and stare at the place.

I just got out of the hospital two days ago;_ Chad_ brought me back to my apartment building and packed everything we need for a month

I look around my 'apartment' and sighed, so I _was _alone

"Chad" I said

"Yes?"

"Nothing… Thank you for letting me stay with you by the way" I smiled, he smiled back

"You're welcome" he said

"Mommy, Daddy!" _Emily_ came running inside our apartment and hugged me, I let go of the bag I was holding and hugged her back

I don't know why but… I miss Emily

"Daddy?" I looked at Chad

"Long story" he said, I nodded and carried Emily

"Hi… Baby" I said and kissed her cheeks

"I missed you Mommy" She cried and buried her head in my shoulder

"Shh" I cooed "mommy's here" I said and rocked her back and forth

"I'll carry your bags downstairs, you two go down" Chad said, I nodded and went to the elevator

'_Tell me what to do ohh about you_

_Is there anyway, anything I can say, won't break us in two oh yeah_

_Cause it's been a long time coming, I can't stop loving you_

_Tell me what to do ohh about you'_ that sounded like me!

"What to do ohh about you" I whispered, I closed my eyes again

"Tell me what to do ohh about you.. I already know, I can see in your eyes, when you're telling the truth." I forgot the other lyrics… I dedicated this to someone, I'm not quite sure who it is tough.

In the passenger seat, I stared at the window and at the apartment building, then Chad began on driving, I sighed and hummed the song in the elevator

"Tell me what to do ohh about you.. I already know, I can see in your eyes, When you're selling the truth, 'cause it's been a long time coming, So where you running to? Tell me what to do about you" I whispered, I couldn't remember the other lyrics, I was surprised that Chad began on singing the song

"You got your way of speaking, even the air you're breathing, you could be anything but you don't know what to believe in, you got the world before you, if I could only show you, but you don't know what to do" He looked at me and smiled

"You've got a very beautiful voice" I said

"Yours is better" He complimented "That was your fourth single by the way" He said, I looked at him

"Huh?" I said

"Before you left Hollywood, you had an Album called 'So Far So Great', It has four singles which are, So Far So Great, Me, Myself and Time, Work of Art and What To Do, you put those songs there and two other more Lalaland and Get Back" He explained

"Is that it?" I asked and he nodded

"Yeah, You did that because you wanted to try the 'music world', but you told me that you didn't want it because of all the traveling and stuffs, so you stayed on television, but you still guest star on some shows where you sing your songs" He said "Wanna hear some of your songs?" I nodded, he got the CD from the back of his chair and put it in his CD player and a song started to play

**Off to the races  
I'm going places  
Might be a long shot  
Not gonna waste it  
This is the big break  
And it's calling my name  
Yeeeaah**

So far so great, get with it  
At least that's how I see it  
Having a dream's just the beginning  
So far so great, believe it  
Can't take away this feeling  
Taking a ride with chance to my side  
Yeah, I can't wait  
So far, so great

****Emily bopped her head with the beat

**Might need to wing it  
Still gonna bring it  
Not gonna sink low  
I'm going swimming  
Swing for the fences  
Sky's not the limit today  
Yeeeaah**

So far so great, get with it  
At least that's how I see it  
Having a dream's just the beginning  
So far so great, believe it  
Can't take away this feeling  
Taking a ride with chance to my side  
Yeah, I can't wait  
So far, so great

Everyone says don't get your hopes up  
Learn the ropes and climb the ladder  
I know in the end that just being here is the best  
And it only gets better, it only gets better

**Yeahhh yeahh! **My voice gets high and… long

**So far so great, get with it  
At least that's how I see it  
Having a dream's just the beginning  
So far so great, believe it  
Can't take away this feeling  
Taking a ride with chance to my side  
Yeah, I can't wait  
So far, so great  
I can't wait  
So far so great**

Ba ba da da da ba da da da da  
Ba ba da da da ba da da da da  
YOW!

Wow I have a nice voice, the next song started to play

**I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
And change your point of view**

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started,

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

**And time (7x)**

I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception  
I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I'm  
I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

And baby there is nothing like this moment  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my hand into something golden  
Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find  
Myself and time. Wow… is that really me?****

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try (x2)

Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I'll find myself in time,  
I know I'll find myself in time

I stared in awe, that really is me!, Chad paused it for a sec

"You know, you sang that song live at So Random, you gave everybody a shock," He scoffed a laugh "we didn't know you sang that well, you were playing piano at first then you stood up and rock our world" he said, he pressed play then the next song started to play****

Everyday is like a blank canvas  
You know you can paint it anyway you want it  
You can draw black clouds, you can make the sun shine  
Color in a rainbow, or use black and white  
Open up your eyes and, your imagination

Come on let's write a song, a little poetry  
Take a photograph, let's make some memories  
You can make it anything that you want it to be  
If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art 

_flashback_

_I was wearing this dress that stopped right above my knee, I'm signing in the So Random stage and the stage was decorated with pumpkin and heads of monsters, it must be Halloween, anyway, the crowd cheered as I held the mike and continued to sing_

_End of flashback_

What was that?****

Ooooh Every night's like looking at a dark screen  
You're never too young or too old to dream  
You can make your fantasy into a reality  
Cause you're creating your own masterpiece  
Close your eyes and dream it, seeing is believing

Come on let's write a song, a little poetry  
Take a photograph, let's make some memories  
You can make it anything that you want it to be  
If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art

Turn a simple thought into philosophy  
Turn a star into a galaxy  
Make a little noise into a symphony  
You're creating a masterpiece

yeah! 

**Come on let's write a song, a little poetry  
Take a photograph, let's make some memories  
You can make it anything that you want it to be  
If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art!**

**Come on let's write a song, a little poetry  
Take a photograph, let's make some memories  
You can make it anything that you want it to be  
If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art**

Life is a work of art  
Life is a work of art  
Life is a work of art  
Life is a work of art

Wow. Just wow.

Chad paused it again

"The next song is my favorite, in the music video of your song which you, me and the other randoms starred in, was so cute… it's So Random!" he laughed "You talked about how people tell you that you will change because of fame, but you tell them that you will never change" he then pressed play

**I am confident, but I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me**

_Flashback_

_I walked and then bumped into this strange guy, then Chad came with a camera and started on taking pictures of me and the guy_

_End of flashback_

What the? What was that?****

Well some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same in the La La Land of shame

**Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress  
Well baby, that's just me  
Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me... No No**

_Flashback_

_I'm wearing a short black cocktail dress with converse and Nico on my right and Grady beside him and Tawni on my left and Zora beside her, I'm in the middle and were posing in front of the camera, then they all walked off and I saw Dallas Lovato, the super model, beside me, and we took a picture together_

_I then faced the camera and started to sing_

_End of flashback_

What was that! Why do I keep getting these weird flashbacks? And I met Dallas?!****

Well some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same in the La La Land

Tell me do you feel the way I feel,  
Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal

Well some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same in the La La Land of shame  
Well I'm not gonna change in the La La Land of shame  
I will stay the same in the La La Land  
of shame, of shame, of shame

I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

I have a high, long voice. Its beautiful! The song finished then the next song played

**Tell me what to do about you ** this is the song in the elevator!**  
I already know I can see in your eyes  
When you're selling the truth  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
So where you running to?  
Tell me what to do about you**

****_flashback_

_I'm in this strange café and people are staring at me, I started to sing but I saw Chad in front of me_

"_I'm sorry I can't do this" I said then ran away_

"_Sonny, wait! Sonny!" Chad called, I ignored him and continued to ran away_

_End of flashback_

Why was I crying over Chad?

**You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
You got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do**

Tell me what to do about you  
Something on your mind  
Baby all of the time  
You could bring out a room  
Oh yeah  
This day has a long time coming  
I say it's nothing new  
Tell me what to do about you

You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
You've got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do

**You think about it  
Can you ever change?  
Finish what you started  
Make me want to stay  
Tired of conversation  
Show me something real  
Find out what your part is  
Play it how you feel**

Tell me what to do, about you  
Is there anyway, anything I can say  
Won't break us in two  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
I can't stop loving you, yeah  
Tell me what to do about you

You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to do believe in  
You've got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do  
Oooh  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
World before you  
Show you  
But you don't know what to do  
Yeah

The music started to fade and the last song played

"Oh, the last two songs was dedicated to me by the way" he said

"You mean, lalaland and Get back?" I said

"No, What to do and Get back" He said and pressed play

**Don't walk away like you always do, this time.  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind.  
Ever since you left, I've been a mess  
(You won't answer your phone)**

I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh hold me [radio version],  
Oh kiss me [album version],  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
'cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you  
ayaaa...

don't look at me that way, I see it in your eyes.  
Don't worry about me, I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess  
Since you've left

Everytime I see you, it gets more and more intense.

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh hold me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
'cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you

You were the only one I wanted  
You were the first one I fell for  
You're the only one that I'm in need of  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to,  
Oh hold me  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
'Cause you know you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back, with you

(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!

Oh hold me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
'cause I know that you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
get back  
Get back  
Get back

Get back!

**Yow!**

The song finished and were here, in my new house

I stared at the house

"I'm gonna live here for a month?" I said

"Yup. Pretty much" Chad smiled

He's kinda….. cute.

That night, after me, Chad and Emily had dinner, Chad led me to my room, well this was supposed to be mine and Emily's room, but Chad wanted Emily to sleep with him, plus I don't want to sleep with… my.. _daughter_ right now…I'm still freaked out.

"That was the best date ever!" I said laughing as I sit next to Chad? Why is Chad here?, The room is full of his pictures, and in the wall it has 'CHAD' in it, in gold, bold big letters, his DVD set is full of 'McKenzie Falls' DVDs

"I know right?" Chad said sitting next to me

"I love you" I said and smiled at him

"I love you more" He said

"That's not possible" I smiled

"Oh I doubt it" He said, we looked at each other and kissed, the kiss soon become deep and Chad slowly lay me in his couch

"Sonny, are you sure about this?" He said, I nod and we kissed once more

He started to take my shirt off and I did the same to him

I woke up suddenly

"Did I lost my virginity to Chad?" I asked myself

**And that's it for our chapter! :DD**

**Well nothing much to say :P**

**Ohh! Sarah! I love your review by the way, it really makes me happy, thank you for saying that my story doesn't have one boring chapter! I'm really flattered! Your story is better than mine, nothing will compete with your stories :D Have a nice day!**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Alternate universe of WLABT

**Hey guys… Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**TheSarahStar: This update is because of you ;P and were you on my mind? How did you know that I was planning something twisty for this story? xD Anyways, I don't know why but I like having drama in my stories :DD if I have ****a 'Channy FanFic time machine'.. it's just a time machine. To me you can see them in your stories! Like your narrating every detail, every move they make, you're like a spy in Channy's life! (But in different worlds and setting) xD so sorry if you can't understand my reply to your review… I'm kinda tired now :) Thanks for the review! I'm glad I made you a 'Happy Bunny' now :D**

**For the new reviewer and followers: thank you! I'd like to give you a special mention… but I'll do it in next the next chap :P virtual cookies for all of you! Oh! Please continue to support this story :)**

**Ergo (I was watching Wild Child then I heard this word, felt like I want to use it so….. I don't know what it means though) I do not own SONNY WITH A CHANCE…**

_**IMPORTANT A/N:This chapter is NOT supposed to be a chapter in WLABT but since I got 60+ reviews already (and you don't know how much that means to me) I decided to make a special chapter!**_

"**White Lies And Barefaced Truth: Alternate Universe"**

Sonny's POV

I woke up the next morning and dragged myself to the bathroom, there I brushed my teeth and washed my face, after, I brush my hair and changed into some of my normal clothes

I marched down the stairs and went into the kitchen, there's a note left for me

_Sonny__ there are eggs and bacon for you__ in the dining table,_

_just get the orange juice from the fridge and we'll be back in an hour_

_-Chad and Emily_

So I'm alone?

I got one glass and poured the orange juice for me and ate my eggs and bacon peacefully.

This is a big house and I have nothing to do, I sat in my bed and stared at the walls, it's full of Chad's awards and his DVD's, I searched the room and tripped over something, I fell on the ground with a loud thud and there I saw a book below my bed

'_Days with Sonshine'_

It says, I open it to the first page

**(I made this poem… sorry if it's ugly)**

_THIS FEELING INSIDE_

_By Chad Dylan Cooper_

_It's a little bit funny, _

_this feeling inside_

_The one you can't explain,_

_but can easily hide_

_They say it's just a crush_

_So is that why I blush?_

_Every time I see you, I see hearts above_

_Hey isn't that a symbol of love?_

_I know I wasn't supposed to like-like you_

_Then suddenly, I want to be your boo_

_They say falling in love is just easy_

_So why am I getting dizzy?_

_It's a little bit funny _

_this feeling inside_

_The one you can't explain_

_but can easily hide_

He's poem is… kinda cute, but so unexpected, I didn't know he writes poem… maybe I did know but I forgot because… well… you know… my amnesia

I flip on the next page

_Sonny._

_She's this new girl who stole my heart, who tricked my CDC-ness_

_She's cute…. Stupidly cute._

It showed the picture of me in a uniform?

_Sonny in the Mack Falls. _It says

_Flashback_

"_We are the Loser force five!" I said then posed, "come on guys do it with me" The randoms nodded and we did it again_

"_We are the Loser Force Five!" We all said_

"_Wait, so you're going back to them?" Chad said_

"_As a matter of fact, yes" I said_

"_But that ruins Chad's plan" some girl said and pointed to Chad, he tensed up_

"_What plan?" I said_

"_I don't have a plan" Chad said panicky_

"_Sure you do!" she perked up "It's to keep you guys fighting so McKenzie falls can stay number one" she stuck her tongue out at us_

"_Penelope! You must remember to NOT talk without a script"_

"_You were just pretending to be my friend?" I said disappointed _

"_Well… yeah, so what if I am?" he said confidently_

"_Well, I'm going back to these losers" I said proudly_

"_We have a code!" Zora said proudly_

"_Well we have a chocolate fountain,_ _so what you think about that?" He said, I put my arms in my chest and took a step closer to him_

"_You wanna know what I think about that? I'll tell you what about that. I think-." I stopped and looked at my cast mates "Grab what you can and run!" I announced, I took the muffin basket with the logan berries_

"_Hey! You can't take the logan berries!" Chad said as he put his arm around a scared Penelope, I taunt him with a mocking grin and walked away still facing him_

_End of flashback_

What was that? I giggled at that 'memory' it must be fun being in So Random… I wish I could remember it all

I flipped again and saw a picture of me sitting in the middle of the So Random! stage and sitting and playing Piano

_Sonny's song_

_Me myself and I_

_Rocked my World!_

I was about to flip to the next page when voices made me jump

"Mommy we're home!" Emily said, I hid the book quickly and pretended that I was reading, I took a magazine off of the magazine rack

_Tween Weekly: The Rise and Fall then Rise again of CHANNY's love life_

I continued to read the article

_In December 18__th__ of 2009, the awards for the best shows/actors/actresses/director/movies were distributed, but for the first time in six years, So Random! a comedy show, ranked up three points higher from the now number two tween show McKenzie Falls, it's also the first time in our history, the battle between boyfriend and girlfriend- yes they are CHANNY, At first they both arrived all cuddly and cute, but after the Award Ceremony, the first half of CHANNY had gone crazy! When they were about to go to the after party, Chad Dylan Cooper said that the ceremony hasn't started yet, until Sonny Monroe, the star of So Random! Offered to make him Hot Cocoa, our bad boy agreed and they both stepped out of the building._

_Days later CHANNY broke up, because our bad boy can't accept that he's show lost, so he asked for a re-count, yes a re-count, who would do that to their girlfriend?, So because of what Chad did, they broke up, and a year and a month later, they got back together, for a whole year CHANNY didn't argue… that big, but then one day, little miss Sonny Monroe went missing leaving nothing but a broken Chad, our bad boy lost everything and everyone._

_And that's all for now readers! Wait till our good girl comes back to LA, give it a 3-4 months tops and she's going to be back. Speaking of Sonny, her album 'So Far So Great' is available on stores now!_

I didn't finish the article, Emily barged into my room and started on talking, she's so happy that I couldn't get myself to ignore her

But I suddenly feel guilty

'_little miss Sonny Monroe went missing leaving nothing but a broken Chad, our bad boy lost everything and everyone'._

Did Chad really lost his everything? For me?

Why?

Chad's POV **(I missed writing his POV xD)**

It's been a while since I last set a foot at this house, I can't even remember how big it is, sleeping with Emily yesterday was amazing, she told me her dreams, she wants to be an actress since she was four-My dream when I was about her age was to be king of the world, but that'll happen….soon, so watch out Zac Eforn! I'll make you suffer -she wants to be a teacher and a volunteer (see how nice? I bet she got that from me!)

_No, your Hollywood's Bad Boy, she got that from Sonny, Hollywood's good girl_

I'm talking to them, not you, me.

Anyway, she told me some of her jokes-which are really funny… and well bonding with your daughter is really nice, I love her more already!

"Really?" Sonny said marching down stairs with Emily

"Yeah! Daddy chased me and all the other grown-ups looked at him like he was crazy!" She said

_Flashback_

"_You want to go there?" I said to Emily, she's not playing in a public playground, she might meet boys there!_

"_Can I daddy?" She said_

"_Sweetie, no, and don't you try to twist my words" I warned, she let go of me_

"_Don't be mad at me daddy" She said, she thinks I'm mad at her?_

"_I'm not mad princess, I'm just telling you to not play there" I explained_

"_No, don't be mad at me because of what I'm about to do" she said, I furrowed my brows_

"_Why? What are you going to do?" I said_

"_This" She said then ran away from me and went inside the slide_

"_Emily!" I said and ran after her_

_And believe me when I say that chasing a small girl in a big playground is not easy._

_End of flashback_

"It's not my fault. You're running away from me, of course I'm gonna run after you" I said, Emily laughed as a reply

Sonny chuckled and listened to Emily as she tells the rest of the story

"I'm gonna fix us something to eat" I said, they both looked at me and nodded

While I was heating the pot roast, I looked at Sonny and Emily again

What if I Sonny told me that she was pregnant that day? Would we still be this happy now?

I can imagine it already…..

**~THE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE~**

**-six years ago-**

Chad's POV **(if this part confuses you, its Chad's flashback in chapter 7 I think? Well it's Chad's flashback when he hallucinated…. But I made an alternative one)**

"Chad please don't hate me" Sonny said entering my dressing room, I chuckled and kissed her cheeks.. so beautiful… it's a good thing though, that she's speaking to me again, I mean, earlier today when she barged in the set and then that scumbag Josh told me something about babies and I might have said something because Sonny cried and didn't speak to me until now

"Why would I hate my loving, beautiful, hot girlfriend" I smirked, she sighed

"I need to tell you something" she said

"Okay?" I said, she led me to my dressing room and sat me down in my lazy boy… oh I know… she wants us to do…_it_

"Sonny, we'll do this later, the producers might hear us" I smirked "Now, if your too horny too, I can get us out of here" she replied with a confused face then laughed at me

"Chad I don't want to do…. _It_ with you now" She said… well that broke my ego.

I blushed and looked away

"Oh… sorry" I said, she continued to laugh at me

This is so embarrassing; I wish my chair would swallow me right now.

Sonny giggled then wiped her eye "Okay, now I'll have to tell you something so we must be serious" she joked "Now, I know how you badly want it" she started to giggle, I rolled my eyes and stood up, she caught my arms and pulled me down

"Chad I'm sorry" she giggled again "I'll stop" She said

"Yeah, you should" you're embarrassing my ego here Sonny

"Now… I got some news" She said "I'm….." she struggled to find her words. Oh no… please don't tell me that she's…. "Chad, I'm…"

"Stop" I said, I closed my eyes..

"I already know what you're about to say" I said

"You do?" she sighed in happiness

"Yes" I said… she stared at me and waited for my reaction

"And it's not a big deal?" She said

"It's a huge deal Sonny"

"I know.." she sighed "I'm sorry, I didn't-" I cut her off

"What about our fans Sonny? They love us!" I tried to change her mind

"I know but, how did our fans get into this?" I said

"Sonny, your breaking up with me, me and the fans will be upset about it…" I said, she looked at me again

"Chad I'm not breaking up with you" she said

"Really?, then what are you going to say?"

"I'm… pregnant… Chad" I slowly grin, I'm going to be a father of my child with…. SONNY!

"Really?" I said

"Yes, it's okay if you don't want to be involved-" I cut her off

"Woah, woah, woah, who said that I don't want to be involved?"

"You. Earlier, Josh asked you a question and you said you didn't want to be a father" she said

"Yeah I don't. With a fan. I want to be a father, Sonny, I want to be a father of my child with someone I love. You. Sonny, _you're_ the mother and _I'm_ the father of _our_ child" I said, she grinned and hugged me

"I love you so much" She said

"As do I Sonny, as do I" I said and hugged her back

I'm a father now… It might be a big responsibility… but it's worth it

"Wanna see nut?" She said

"Nut?" I asked

"Oh! I still don't know the gender, so for now, I'm calling it nut, cause it's small like a nut" She said

"Sure" I beamed, she got her bag and pulled out a picture, she gave it to me

"Where's our nut? I can't see it" I said, she took the picture from me and pointed the bean-shaped part of the picture

"There" I looked at it and smiled

"Aww… it's so small" I said, I kneeled down the level of her tummy, I lift her shirt up and put my hand in her tummy

"Hi baby, I'm your daddy, Chad Dylan Cooper, and for now, your name is nut. Nut Cooper, it may sound like you're Not a Cooper, but you're a Cooper… and a Monroe" I said, Sonny laughed

~4 months later~

When we told Connie mine and Sonny's news, she wanted us separated, but I promised to take care of Sonny and my baby, so we became husband and wife the next month, The McKenzie Falls and So Random crew and some staff of the Condor Studios gave us their full support, I even got movie offers from other studios, so I got enough money to buy me and Sonny our own house

"Hello again, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes please" Sonny said, Angela -our pediatrician- gave me the gel and I rub it in my wife's tummy, Angela then pointed the screen

"There's the heart….feet…. and face" She said

"Congratulations Chad and Sonny" She said "Your having a girl" Sonny grinned and hugged me, I hugged back and we kissed

The time we got home, Sonny lies down the couch and I got the book for babies' names for her

"How bout Danielle?" I said

"No, I want something like this, Elizabeth" She said  
"Elizabeth? Why that? It's a common name"

"Well how many Elizabeths do you know?" She said, I started to think. None

"Well, nice point" I said

"Plus Elizabeth means to be truthful and very intelligent." She said, I randomly flipped the page and picked a name. I want to pick her name too, She did came from me too

"I want her name to be Marie" I said

"Sure, but why?"

"Marie means Variant of Mary. Star of the sea" I read

"My daughter is a Star" I said, she laughed

"So Elizabeth Marie it is" She said

"E.M.I.L.Y" I said, it's our inside joke

"E.M.I.L.Y too" She said E.M.I.L.Y means

E- Every

M- Moment

I- I

L-Love

Y- You

She then gasps

"What, why?" I said

"She kicked" Sonny said, I put my hands in her tummy

"Say EMILY again" She said

"EMILY" I said and she kicked! We both laugh

"You like that name don't you?" I said

"Elizabeth Marie Cooper AKA Emily" Sonny said

"Emily, my daughter" I said, I kissed Sonny's tummy then kissed her lips

"I love you" We both said in union, we looked at each other and laughed

"I love you more" We said in union again, we continued to laugh

"You know, they say, that when a couple speaks together, the same words at the same time, it means they're soul mates" I said, She gasps mockingly

"Chad. Dylan. Cooper? Believes? In SOULMATES?" She said "Is the world ending?" She said, I rolled my eyes playfully at her

"Ha. Ha" I said

"I'm just kidding, honey" She said

"Yeah, it was hilarious" I said sarcastically

" I'm sorry" She said, she frowned, I pretended to ignore her

"Fine!" She said angrily "Don't talk to me" she said, she marched upstairs and slammed the door shut, I ran after her

"Sonny, baby, I'm so sorry" I said, I don't know why I'm apologizing, but here's something every boy-man- should know:

When your girlfriend/wife gets mad or pissed off, you'll do anything to please her even if she

ignores you or plays hard to get… you'll chase after her so she can forgive you

But when YOU get mad and try to play hard to get, she'll be pissed, and get mad at you too.

which brings us back to number one.

So boys –men- don't EVER do what I did to Sonny earlier to your girlfriends or wives

"Go away!" see? She's mad at me for getting mad at her

How…. Ironic?

"I really am sorry sonshine, I promise I won't do that again" I said

"Leave me alone!" she said

I went to our closet and got the big bear I was going to give to her on her birthday next week

"Please open the door" I said, she opened it slowly and smiled when she saw the bear, I covered myself using the bear and made it talk

"This is for you" I said and made my voice higher like I'm doing a puppet show for kids

"Chad Dylan Cooper is so sorry… please forgive him" I said, she touched the bear

"Can I hear that from him?" She said, I put the bear down gently

"Sonny, I'm really sorr-" I got cut off by my wife's lips

"I'm sorry too" she said, I hugged her and nodded

"Let's not fight" she suggested I nodded again

"Fine" I felt her grin in my chest

"Fine" She said, I grinned too and looked at her

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good" I said then kissed her, she gasps again because Emily kicked

"Emily" We both said and smiled

~5 months later~

I was sleeping soundly, dreaming of my family, then I woke up because Sonny screamed

"Why? What? Who? When?" I stood up and saw Sonny holding her tummy

"Yes Chad, thank you so much for saying all the wh's questions" She said, Why is she so grumpy?

"Chad! Take me to the hospital!" She said, I panicked but didn't say anything, I grabbed my keys and put it in my pocket then I carried Sonny down to the garage, I opened the garage door and unlocked the car and put her inside, I was about to run to the driver's seat when she stopped

"Wait!" she said

"What?" I said

"I'm hungry" She pouted, I rolled my eyes secretly

"We'll get something in the hospital" I said and ran to the driver's seat

~Labor~

It's been nine hours and Sonny hasn't delivered our baby yet

"Another is coming" she said, she squeezed my hand and I kneel down the floor, I never knew she was this strong!

"Owww! " She screamed, I'm still panicking, what if they give Emily to me and she slips right off of my hands?

I'm going to be a terrible terrible father

"It will be okay Sonny, It will be over! I swear, I promise you" I said

"Chad let's exchange places! Please be pregnant!" she said, I tried not to laugh at her

"Honey, I think it's too late for that" I said

"Oww!" she said then squeezed my hand again

"Oww!" I screamed with her

"Stop mocking me!" she said then squeezed my hand tighter-if that's even possible-

"Stop squeezing my hand baby!" I screamed

"Try being in labor with non-stop contractions and I'll stop squeezing your hand you jerk!" She said, I stared at her

"Did you just call me a jerk? Okay since your having these mood swings I'm gonna forgive you for that" I know I'm being a child here, but she hasn't called me 'Jerk' in a long time, and it hurt my feelings a little when she did it today

"If you call me a jerk again I'll be mad at you-"

"Oh Stop talking Chad, you big baby, your voice is completely annoying!" She said

Wow. Sonny and contraction is not so good together, their hurting my feelings here

Angela came back and checked Sonny

"Ten centimeters! Your ready to have your child Sonny" She said

"Oh thank god!" She said, the nurse wheeled her out of the private room and into the delivery room.

Two hours, two hours of Sonny complaining, man does she whines a lot! Lucky I love her.

"Okay Sonny, push!" Angela said

"Why don't you push it for me!" She said

"Honey we can't do that, now push harder Sonny, Emily's going out!" I said and with one last scream my baby is crying, Sonny let go of my hand and I tried to take Emily

"Not yet Chad, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Angela said, I nodded and cut it, she took Emily and cleaned her

"You did a good job honey" I sad to Sonny and kissed her

"I'm sorry Chad, you're not a jerk and voice sounds like an angel" She said, I smiled and hushed her

" I know you don't mean it sonshine" I said and hugged her, Angela gave Emily to Sonny and Sonny took her, I helped her seat up but she was in pain, so I lay Emily beside her

"Hi baby" She said letting her tears fall

"You're a big work" She said

"Want to talk to Daddy? Mommy's getting dizzy" She said, Angela gave me Emily and she let Sonny sleep

"She'll be awake in an hour, I'll clean her up" Angela said leaving the room

"Hi sweetie" I said, Emily started to open her eyes, she has the most beautiful brown eyes ever, she looked me and touched my finger with her hand

"Yes, your holding Daddy" I said, I let a tear slip

"That's daddy's finger" Her hands… are so small, she's so tiny and…._fragile _

"Welcome to our world Emily!" I said, she slowly closes her eyes and smiled, a toothless smile, then she let go of my hand.

A day later, Sonny woke up, it was Emily's last day in the hospital

"Where's our baby Emily!" Nico said entering our room followed by the others, Sonny was just done breast-feeding, so it was safe now, Sonny hushed Nico and they laughed quietly

"Aww, she's beautiful Sonny. Like me!" Tawni said, Sonny chuckled and gave Emily to her, after everyone got a hold of our angel, they all took their camera out

"First family picture!" Grady said, Sonny held Emily and I hugged them both, with one flash of the camera, they 'awwed'

"I'll get this developed now" Tawni said, she pulled Nico with him and they all went out

"EMILY" I said to Sonny

"Emily too" She smiled, we kissed then we kissed Emily's forehead

"EMILY, Emily" I said and we both laughed.

After we got home, Tawni sent us a mail

_My gift to the Coopers ;)_

I opened it and it revealed our family picture, I showed it to Sonny and she smiled, she took it from me then wrote something

_E.M.I.L.Y_

~**six years later**~

"Mr. Cooper sign here please" with a sigh, I sign my name

_**Chad Dylan Cooper**_

then I put my signature over my name

"Ms. Monroe?" our lawyer said, Sonny wiped a tear and nodded, he gave her his pen and signed the divorce paper

"Thank you Mr. Cooper and Ms. Monroe, I'll send some papers for you to fill out and what will you do to Emily, then we'll see each other in the court next month" he said then left the house, I stared at Sonny, she gave me Emily's bag for my week with her, I thanked her

"Good bye" I said

"yeah.. Good bye" She said then left, Emily was sleeping on the couch, I sat next to Emily and looked at my walls, my first family picture, to Emily's first birthday and so on, soon I saw mine and Sonny's pictures, first we were sweet-boyfriend and girlfriend stage- then our wedding picture, then our smiles were fake then we got as far as we could from each other in Emily's First Family Fair.

Believe me, I love Sonny but I think our spark is gone, were fighting every day, we can't even sleep in the same bed! We… lost our interest, well, _she_ lost her interest in me…

"Daddy" Emily said waking up

"Yes sweetie?" I said

"When will Mommy comeback?" She said

"I don't know baby, I don't know…" I said

"I hope she comes back later" She said again

"Me too Emily. More than anything in this world, I want Mommy to come back to me" I said, I held our first family picture then dropped it

"Shit" I muttered, I picked the picture up, "Tawni will kill me" I said to myself, I flipped the picture and the words I saw broke my heart

_E.M.I.L.Y_

Sonny's POV

~Next month~

"I now legally separate you" the judge said, he tapped his mallet hardly "Next case" he said

I sighed, were now separated, Ex husband and wife, I don't like this. At all, it was our fault, both of us, we lost our chemistry, we started hurting each other, _physically and mentally_, It's hurting Emily! I needed to do it, I love him, with all my heart I love him, but… I don't want to be hurt anymore

"_FLIGHT 203 LAST CALL" _ the intern said

"This is it, bye Emily, I'll see you in a month" I tried to smile

"I'll miss you Mommy" she said, I nodded and kissed her

"Do you really have to go?" Chad said, I nodded without looking at him

"For my job Chad. We talked about this many times" My job as a fashion designer and a singer ticks Chad off, that started our fight

"Okay. bye" He said without emotion, he left pulling Emily with him

"EMILY mommy!" Emily shouted, I looked at her and Chad. He was staring at Emily, we never told her what Emily really means, and Chad and I didn't tell that to each other in over a year

"EMILY too, baby" I looked at her and _him_ "EMILY" He looked back at me

"I love you sonshine" He said, my tears start to build up

"As do I, Chad, as do I " I said then left them… I don't want to be hurt anymore

Were hot and Cold, I love him, he loves me, then we fight and we hate each other to the very core, its irritating to go back and forth all the time, I'm tired to patch all of mine and his mistakes

~Wisconsin~

"Mom" I croaked

"Sonny! Oh my gosh! I missed you Honey!" she said, I hugged her

"He didn't fight for me, he signed the divorce papers after Hanson gave it to him" Hanson is our lawyer

"He... he was okay with it" I sobbed

"Shh, Mommy's here" she said "Mommy's here"

"Ms. Monroe?" some guy said, I wiped my eye quickly and looked at him

"Oh, sorry, was I interrupting something?" he said

"No, we're done. By the way, Sonny, this is Shane, Shane this is my daughter Sonny Monroe, the girl from the pictures you've seen, Sonny, Shane is my technician" My mom is the owner of a movie theater.

"Hi, this is the worst way to meet you, I'm sorry for that, I'm Sonny" I said, even though Mom introduced us earlier, I felt an urge to introduce myself again

"Hello, don't worry, you still look pretty, actually, your prettier in person, my name is Shane, Shane Anthony Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cooper, is it okay for me to call you that? Ms Monroe said your married-" I cut him off

"Not anymore. Just call me Ms. Monroe or Sonny" I smiled

"Okay then Sonny, I have to go now, it was nice meeting you" he said

"You too"

"I hope I can see you soon again" and with that he left… I smiled at him

He's…. cute

**That's the end of the alternative chapter! What ya think? Please don't hate me! At least Connie is alive and Chad didn't miss Emily's first everything! Plus, the first part was good, review if you want me to make another alternative chapter or not :)**

**Comments or suggestions please!**

**PS: this is the longest chapter I've written so far. it has 5,203 words! how great was that?**

**Review please!**


	16. Alternate Universe part two

**Hey guys… Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Because I am so happy for Demi, because Heart Ache is still number one on iTunes in 9 different countries! How great is that? Plus 14 days til Demi visits the Philippines! Ahhh and I bought tickets already! BTW y'all heard the news of Bieber's birthday? So sad right? I hate paparazzi's they should be banned from the world! I mean they almost killed Justin! They killed Princess Diana already, if Diana's driver drank too much beer, he can still drive, but Paparazzis were chasing them so he drove faster, and that's why Diana died, Lady Diana will forever be in our hearts, RIP.**

**By the way, this update is for our one and only Sterling Knight (in armor xD) Happy birthday Master! Your 24 already!**

**Kati97 & ****XRock-HardX****: thanks for your reviews! I hope you continue to support this story :D**

**Yaeliz: nah, I don't hate Shane from camp rock :P I just hate the actor/pop star who portrayed him (I don't hate-hate him, I just hate him for being like…. Him. Ugh! There's something about Joe that makes me hate him… I hate his attitude but I love his and his brothers' music, I hate his music too) wow I am random. sorry for that.**

**rocker729: okay! because I missed you, I did another chapter of alternate universe for you :)**

**TheSarahStar: now your logged in :P as always, your reviews never fail to make me laugh xD I'm so glad you understood my reply, I thought you might be weird-ed out because of my reply to your review :D have a nice day!**

**I do not own swac by the way :) and I mentioned some Twilight events there…. I do not own that too**

**Anyways, who's addicted to heart attack? ;)**

"**White Lies And Barefaced Truth: Alternative Universe part two"**

**~Original universe (Sonny has a temporary amnesia)~**

Sonny's POV

I excused myself from Emily and went upstairs to my 'room'

here are three things I learned about myself today.

1. I'm a great singer

2. I lost my… virginity to Chad

3. Chad and I used to date

4. I dated this guy named Shane

5. Mel Anderson, loathed me

6. I like making poems.

I opened my poem notebook that Chad gave me earlier

**(I made this poem again, If you like it, please tell me :))**

_I WISH_

_By: Sonny Alison Monroe_

_It's the way you look at me, _

_that gets my heart a fluttering_

_It's the way you say my name,_

_it gets me shaking_

_Even by skin-to-skin contact_

_Where your hand brushes mine accidentally_

_It warms me, _

_To my very core_

_When I'm with you _

_The world's so perfect_

_With you by my side, love_

_Nothing can stand in our way_

_But I know it's just all fantasy_

_My own little world to cope with reality_

_You're with her and you're both so happy_

_Oh how I WISH that she was me._

I looked at my poem, I must've had a crush on someone and dedicated this to him, I flipped to the next page and continued to read it

_DADDY_

_By: S.A.M_

_He's my first hero_

_How many times has he failed me? Zero._

_He's a talented man_

_And he's my superman!_

_He's handsome, smart and funny man_

_And I'm his number one fan_

_He's so understanding_

_And he's also caring_

_He protects me from any danger_

_Even if he's in his slumber_

_He gives me everything I need_

_Like a plant need it's seed_

_He takes care of his family_

_He loves his wife faithfully_

_He loves us oh so tenderly_

_Who is he? He's my DADDY_

I flipped to the last page, where it was empty, I grabbed the pencil next to me and began to write

_AMNESIA/MEMORY LOSS_

I put, I began to think what was it like when I was sleeping… it was… dark, yeah dark

_It was dark, cold and quiet_

Hmm.. what rhymes with quiet…

Quiet…. Tiloet…. Mallet…. Mallet!

_Like a wall broken by a mallet_

Yeah… that's a'ight

After my sleeping what happened?

Ohh! I remember this light… very bright light that passed through me

_Suddenly it became blurry_

_Then this light passed through me_

Then what happened next… when I opened my eyes, I saw Chad and the others- which were complete strangers…. I got it!

_I opened my eyes slowly and carefully_

_Only to see strange people surrounding me_

"_Finally your awake" one man said to me_

_Who the hell is he?_

_They said I had a memory loss_

Hmm what rhymes with loss… I don't know why but, I like the word pause is a British accent, there, it sounds like loss… loss pause…., I giggled and wrote it down

_My world stopped, it feels like it was on pause _

_I forgot everything_

_I couldn't remember a slightest thing_

It was hard for me to forget everything, I don't know anything about me… , then again, I did asked Chad for help… I remember thinking that I hope my memory would come back… I really hate not knowing things….

_I don't know anything about myself_

…_I could ask someone for help_

_I hope my memory loss is just temporary_

_Oh how I wish it would come back to me_

I re-read my poem again

_AMNESIA/ MEMORY LOSS_

_It was cold, dark and quiet_

_Like a wall broken by a mallet_

_Suddenly it became blurry_

_Then this light passed through me_

_I opened my eyes slowly and carefully_

_Only to see strange people surrounding me_

"_Finally your awake" one man said to me_

_Who the hell is he?_

_They said I had a memory loss_

_My world stopped, it feels like it was on pause _

_I forgot everything_

_I couldn't remember a slightest thing_

_I don't know anything about myself_

…_I could ask someone for help_

_I hope my memory loss is just temporary_

_Oh how I wish it would come back to me_

There I'm done

"Sonny! Food's ready!" Chad called

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec!"

**~ALTERNATE UNIVERSE~**

**6 months later**

Chad's POV

"I love you" I said and held _her_ hand and looked her in her eyes

"Til my heart stops beating" She continued with a smile

"Maybe even after" I said

"Ready to do this?" I asked

"I can't tell her… you do it" She said scared, shaking her head and preventing her tears to fall

"We'll do it _sonshine_" I reassured her, she then give me her breathtaking smile that always makes me melt 

"Ms. Monroe?" I called, I'm always welcome in their apartment, Connie loves me and my acting…. Plus I tell her spoilers about my show

"Mackenzie, how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Connie" She smiled, I stared at her unbelievably

"And how many times do I have to tell you that my name is Chad?" I murmured to myself

"Yes, Connie, sorry for that, by the way, Mac Falls is having Sonny as their guest star because she's Chad's girlfriend, Chad Connie, C.H.A.D, Cute Humble And Darling" I smiled, she laughed at me

"Right, sorry Chad" she said

"Cute humble and darling?" Sonny said

"What? It describes me perfectly" I said confidently.. I looked at Connie

"Connie, we need to tell you something" I felt Sonny tensed up, so I grab her hand and held it

"Sure Chad"

"Mom, you have to sit down" Sonny said

"Okay?" I knew Connie was getting suspicious

"Mom…" Sonny started

"Connie" I said after Sonny

"I… got Sonny… pregnant" I said

"Mom, I am so sorry, I'm pregnant" She said rapidly.. Connie stared at us

"You… got… my baby pregnant?" she said, I nodded slowly

"Connie I didn't-" She cut me off

"Ms. Monroe. That's Ms. Monroe to you Cooper" oh so were back to being Cooper again

"Well Chad" she said spitting my name "You're not so humble and darling now… but you are cute" She said, well… that is true.. I am cute… but not humble and darling for Connie's eyes now

"I know, I'm so sorry-" She cut me off again

"I want you two separated and you two will never speak to each other again, Sonny and I will go back to Wisconsin and you are not to follow understood? "

"Excuse me? I wouldn't want to miss my child's first everything! I won't be like my father Ms. Monroe, what if my child gets famous too? I don't want him slash her to hold grudges on me because her grandma wont let me and his slash her mother together and I don't want to look like an idiot following his son around because his son is famous and he's all 'Proud' of him and that he wants me to live with him…. My father wants my money Connie not me, I wont call him Dad or Daddy because a Daddy is the guy who's with his child from the beginning to the end, a father is just the reason why the baby is a baby. I won't leave my family Connie, whether you like it or not" I said, She and Sonny stared at me in disbelief, I sighed and calmed myself

"Connie" I hesitated first whether should I call her Connie or Ms. Monroe still "Ms. Monroe, Connie, I will fight for them, they belong to me… I made the angel that's inside my girlfriend's tummy, he slash her is a symbol of our love… Chad plus Sonny equals Nut, Nut is our symbol of our love for each other, and as long as our nut is breathing, our love will never die" I finished, Connie stared at me while Sonny let her tears fall

"I love you Chad… till our heart stops breathing" She said, I smiled at her and hugged her

"Maybe even then" I said 

"Maybe even then" She agreed

"Chad… Sonny… I'm sorry, you two belong together" Connie said, Sonny wiped her tears away and hugged Connie

"I'm sorry mom"

"It's okay darling, I'll help you two" She smiled, Connie pulled me in their group hug

"Oh my god I can't believe this" Connie said and laughed

"Yeah, mom, us too" Sonny said with a chuckle then sighed

"No, I'm hugging Mackenzie!" She said and we all laughed

When Connie let go, I hugged her

"E.M.I.L.Y" I said, her smile slowly faded

"Who's that?" She said and raised her brow, I chuckled and kissed her forehead

"No baby, Every Moment I Love You" I said

"Aww, EMILY too Chad" She said then we kissed

I woke up with a sudden feeling of guilt

I miss Sonny, I miss my wife.

Emily's been gone for three months now, I'm all alone, Emily will be back the next month and is going to stay here for the next four months, I only see Sonny at Christmas and Emily's birthday, she's not dating anybody, but I know when she's interested on someone, she likes someone.

I let my phone ring because I'm too lazy to pick it up

_Hey this are the Coopers! We can't pick up the phone cause were busy, remember Chad plus Sonny equals Emily! Leave a message_

I didn't change our answering machine

First because I don't know how

Second because I don't want their voice to be gone

_Hey Chad_ I know that angelic voice, I ran to the phone and picked it up

"HELLO?" I sound desperate; I cleared my throat and said " "

"Hey Chad" She said, I could feel her smile at the end.. I think she misses me too… but she sounds sad

"Hey" What kind of an answer is that?

"Chad" she then started to sob

"Sonny, what's wrong?" I asked her

"Chad, it's Emily… she's in the hospital, she got in an accident when she was in school earlier…. She can't remember me" She sobbed again

"Chad, she only knows me as the girl in her dreams" Since Sonny left, Emily held grudges on her, She said that she left us, I explained to her what happened, but she wouldn't believe me

"Chad she knows you… She told me everything you've done" I gulped

"Chad-" She sobbed, I cut her off

"Sonny, baby, don't cry, I'll be there, in an hour, I'll take my jet" I said

"O-kay"

1 Hour later

"Elizabeth Marie Monroe?" I asked the girl behind the counter

MEL was in her name tag

"Sorry sir, no Elizabeth here"

"Oh, how bout Emily Cooper?" I asked

"In room 1206" She said

"Hey aren't you Chad Dylan Cooper?" She said

"yup. bye" I said

"Wait!" she said but I ignored her

"Knock, Knock" I said then entered, as I got in, Emily was fast asleep and Sonny's staring at the window, I tapped her shoulder and she spun then hugged me, I hugged her back, feeling the same feeling I felt three years and six months ago, the butterflies that left my stomach had come back, the spark that went away, came back… we're…..we're _CHANNY_ again

"Chad" she started "I'm so, so, so,so,sorry for what I've done to you. I never thought you'd be that upset, I thought you wanted us divorced, you signed the paper after Hanson gave it to you, you didn't fight for me Chad" She sobbed

"H-how many coffees did you drink?" I asked her, Sonny's eyes are wide but tired, she's jumpy and she's telling me the truth… she must've had a lot of sugars

"Fifteen" She answered trying to smile

"Fifteen?" I said shocked "No wonder your hyper, your telling the truth!" I said

"I don't want to sleep because my baby is injured, Chad. You. Can you sleep if she's injured and she can't remember you?"

"Well… you got a point" I said

"Sonny. Sleep, you look like a zombie" a stunning zombie to be exact

"No" stubborn as always

"Please" I said

"….No" she said

"Don't be stubborn, Sonny you're tired-" I said but she cut me off

"_Shane_ I'm not tired, I'm full of energy"

"Shane?" I said "Who's Shane?" I said, then my hands become suddenly heavy and I see Sonny fast sleep on me, I smiled and carried her to the Hospital couch and placed her there

"Are you seeing someone already?" I asked her

"No… he's just a friends that I like…." Sonny answered, I smiled at her… still talking in her sleep

"Do you still love… Dylan?" I asked with my middle name, she laughed softly

"Who doesn't?"

"He still loves you too Sonny, So so much" I said, her face from smile turn into a frown

"I love him too, angel, so much that it pains me to know that …I hurt him…. We lost our love for each other, we used to love being with each other, every step, every breath and everything we do- we loved it, every moment was forever to us, Emily was our symbol of our love for each other, now, she has forgotten me, like mine and _Dylan_'s love- forgotten- it's just a… memory…. For her, she has amnesia- our love has amnesia that might not cure"

"Oh Sonny" I said and hugged her "I'll always love you, Emily will remember, our love is coming back to us baby, she'll remember you. EMILY Sonny, Every Moment I Love You. You're the only girl who captured my heart and I'm the luckiest guy because I caught you when you fell in love… it's a lucky catch Sonny, I catch you and you stole my heart right away, at first my brain was all over you and was following you, I didn't think that my heart would follow" I know I'm being cliché now, but who cares? "I love you Sonny. Always have. Always will"

"I love you too angel, but, I don't want somebody now, I love Dylan more" She smiled at my name

"I understand perfectly Sonny" I smiled at her "If you love Dylan, then why won't you be with him?"

"I…" She sighed "Don't want to be hurt again, you were there angel, you saw what it was like. You laughed at me and said that I reminded you of _Bella_ from _ new moon_ when _Edward_ left her. Remember?"

"I hurt you that bad?" I whispered

"Yeah… sorry for that. You have to rest sonshine, good night my love" I said then kissed her

"Good night angel"

Sonny used to read the _Twilight _series all the time, I got curious because she'll laugh then be quiet, then I'll talk to her but she's not answering, its like she was in a theater watching a movie, you can't contact with her, she's like _lost_ in the book, her face is so close and her eyes full of amazement as she scan the words in the book, she ate then read. Study then read. And in three days she finished two books that are 500-600 + pages – not including the prefaces- so one day, when she finished all the books for the hundredth time, I took her series and read _Twilight_ and it was better than the movie, I hated Edward for being gay, but I do like the fact that he was old school with Bella. Then _New Moon_ If I didn't watch the movie first, I'd be thrilled-or confused- like Bella when Jacob was starting to turn into a wolf, When I read the part of Bella's struggles, I felt so… jelly-like inside, I was so into the book that I fanboyed about Edward and Bella for a day…. If Sonny said that she was like Bella, then Ms. Monroe must've hated me, I imagine Sonny, screaming every night, only eating, bathing then sleeping again, she was lost, she was… _hurt_ and worse… she was hurt by _me_. Anyway, _Eclipse_ came and I got more thrilled, I hated Jacob for kissing Bella so aggressively, I like the movie better, when she pushed him away and Edward read her mind, but that's all, I like the training of the Cullens more, I was laughing hysterically one night because I pictured Alice distracting Jasper again. Then there's _Breaking Dawn_ I felt so…. _gay_ for speaking to Edward by the book, I mean, he ruined it for Bella! A first timer in the commitment world, I say that if a girl wants it, she gets it, he's so old-fashioned that I came to the fact that he was Gay, I love Renéesme and Jacob's relationship tough, when I watched the Breaking Dawn part two, Me and Sonny was irritated yet humored by the fight scene, we both gasp when Aro and Carlisle Collide and Carlisle's head was in Aro's hand, then when Jasper died and Alice let out an hysteric 'No' then she attacked, Sonny clanged onto me, I held her hand after, then when Aro was about to get fired, the fight scene stopped and we saw Alice a in a smug grin- like Charlie's smug grin in the book when he thought Bella and Edward were fighting- we both laughed after and the movie theater joined us, after the Part Two of Breaking Dawn, Sonny can't stop talking about it for a month, I got over the movie two weeks after we've seen it, but Sonny's so fangirl-ish that she obsessed over the movie for a month, and I love that about her.

Wow, me talking about Twilight series makes me look like gay…

_But you're a hot looking gay_

Yes a hot looking girl loving gay.

I am not saying that I'm gay.

I'm not Gay, I'm a man who likes Twilight series. There's a difference.

"Daddy?" I heard an Angel's voice

"Yes Rene-Emily?" I said, Renéesme? What the hell?

" W-where's Mommy?" I grin slowly, she remembers! Our love _is_ coming back

"Sonny" I shook her gently

"Yes?" She murmured

"Emily's back" I grinned, she sat up suddenly then hugged Emily

"Oh Baby, Mommy missed you!" She said, Emily hugged back

"I'm sorry, I forgot you Mommy" She said

"Your back now" She said,I joined their hug, crying

"I miss us" I said, Sonny looked at me and Emily

"I do too…" Sonny said, there's a lot of emotions in her eyes

_Love_, sadness, happiness all emotions

And I understand it. She wants us to be friends again before we become a couple again

"I know Sonny, we'll be good best friends like old-times" I smiled, She nodded and hugged me and Emily

"EMILY" We both said in union

We are friends…. _With benefits_

**That's the end of the Alternative Chapter guys, sorry if the ending got you hanging, but remember, this is the alternative world, meaning the opposite of it will happen in the un-alternative world :), I'm feeling so…sad right now, this story's chapters are numbered, it's about to end , I thank you all for supporting this story, but I am planning on doing a sequel :D so I hope I get ideas :D**

**By the way, does anyone want's to do a collab with me? I'm planning on doing another multi- chap but I don't want to make another multi chap because I won't finish the rest, CWSM and My girl has chapters planned to their end but I can't write it all because, my ideas are forcing me to write another chapter for my most successful story and to write another multi-chap story :D by the way, I'm sorry about my babble of Twilight series earlier, I got addicted to it again and I'm reading Eclipse now, as you can see this chapter has some Eclipse quotes from Jacob :D**

**Anyways here's the summary and the title of the story I want to do a collab with someone…. And a preview of Chapter one.**

**You Changed My Life (Title might change)**

**Summary:**Chad Dylan Cooper is…. Gay… but he's a man gay, he like fashion and all woman stuffs but he NEVER likes boys, then this new girl who can't control her hot girl image came to their school and liked the gay hottie, girls warned her that they tried to flirt with him, but she insisted on flirting with him after all…. Then Flirts started, then confusion, maybe love will be next.

Chad's POV

My name is Chad Dylan Cooper… and I'm… well _gay_

I have lots of girl friends and I flirt with some cute gays for fun, but the thought of me kissing a man- boy- irks me. The thought of me dating a guy freaks me out.

"Hey Chad, the gays' bathroom are in Switzerland" James- the jock- said making his fellow-men laugh at me

I'm gay and I get teased, but my flag won't fall to the ground.

"Haha. Very funny James, since when did your brain start working? Oh wait, it never worked, your brain is still placed in your ankle" I said then pushed the boys' comfort room open and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, did you see the new denim blouse of Forever 21?" Tawni said, were outside the school now, were in the parking area

"Oh yeah, I liked that Denim blouse, it so looks fabulous on you" I said, with my friends, I can be gay. But I'm confused now, I don't _fully _accept my gayness… I'm kinda having second thoughts

"Really? Okay then I'm gonna buy it" She said and flipped her long blonde curls, I smiled and was about to say something when a roar of engine cut us, all of our attention was in the black shiny BMW that has SAM 666 as the plate number.

Then this girl in leather pants, super high heels and dark green polyester blouse that clung into her perfect body, her long brown curls are perfect with the silver glittery hoops she wore in her ear, her red lip and rosy cheeks made her look innocent but dangerous, She smirked at us and took off her black _dickies _ sunglasses.

I think I just saw an angel in a devil's body, She looked at me and smiled genuinely, I put my hand on my hip and folded my knee lightly- it's a habit- I flipped my rainbow-colored scarf and envied the beauty of the angel in front of me.

I look at her clothes and compared it to mine.

Her dark green blouse that showed her creamy white round shoulder blades and compared it to my long-sleeved black with white buttons, button-up shirt, then my eyes landed on her leather pants that fit into her long sexy legs and compared it to my mustard colored loose pants, then her high black killer heels to my plane blue converse, I rolled my eyes at myself. This is pathetic, I'm good looking but she's beautiful and hot. Why can't the lord give me that kind of look?

She walked towards the building, swaying her hips, her heels clicking at her every step, there I noticed that her blouse was also backless, she has a creamy white skin and her back has a tattoo

'Sonny Alison Monroe' I guess it's her name…

then who's SAM?

Sonny's POV

"He's cute" I told the girls that talked to me, I think this brunette's name is Penelope… or is this Portlyn?

It's been two days since my first arrival in this school, I have my eyes at the good-looking guy that stared at me on my first day

"Yeah but he's gay" Portlyn… no wait… Penelope said

"So? I think I can change him" I grinned

"Believe me, I tried to do that, but he knows much about flirting, so he knows when a girl flirts with him" Penelope said or is this Portlyn?

"Chloë you don't know how to flirt, sweetie" Oh she's Chloe… then who's this brunette?

"I do know how to flirt, Pen" Chloe said… so I guess this tall brunette in front of me is Portlyn because this shorter one is Penelope

"Sure honey. Sure" 'Pen' answered

"Shut up" Chloe rolled her eyes, then I saw the guy who stared at me enter the cafeteria, with one blonde and two brunettes with him, I know the blonde in his left, she's Tawni, she's the girl who praised me because of my fashion sense, but the other two I don't know

"Hey, Pen" I said suddenly, making them stop

"Yes, Sonny?"

"Who's the two brunettes with him?" I asked

"That's Jessica and Angela" **(From twilight) **

"I think I'll flirt with him now" I smiled

"Sonny, Chad will never flirt back" So he's name is Chad.

"Watch me" I said, I opened the two buttons of my polo-shirt and pulled my mini skirt higher and wore my black killer heels again, I stood up and walked slowly to his table swaying my hips and making sure that everyone hears my heels, every boy's eyes were on me, I know it, the cafeteria got quiet, as I sat down in front of _Chad_

"Hello" I said in my sexy voice, he gulped loudly and I chuckled inside

"Uhh Hi. Girls, can you leave us for a sec?" Chad said, they nodded and got up and walked away, still not taking their eyes from me, I crossed my legs, seeing some guys leaned over to see my legs, I smiled at them

Chad's POV

What is this angel doing here?

"Your… Chad right?" She said, hovering her heels to my knees and raising her brow seductively and smiling an innocent smile.

She's flirting with me. I know it. I never flirted with any girl before, but because of her breathtaking beauty, I flirted back

"Yeah, Why'd you ask?" I said raising my brows innocently and leaning closer to her, she smirked and looked at the girls in her table, I heard some gasps from the other girls that hit on me, and flirtled

"_What is he doing?"_ Tawni hissed to Jessica

"_I don't know"_ She answered, Sonny seemed to hear them, she grinned and leaned closer to me too, I felt something in my stomach that I never felt before

"Oh nothing, I just want to ask you one question" She batted her eyes, I hear boys whispering behind me, leaning closer so they can get a better view of her cleavage, I felt a little protective so I smiled back at her

"And what is that?, by the way… do you mind if I do this?" I buttoned her shirt slightly touching her cleavage

"Actually, I don't" She said, after I finished buttoning her buttons, I uncrossed her legs by my foot, I heard a couple of "Awws" from the guys behind me

"I was wondering why you're _that_" I know exactly what she was talking about... me being gay

"Well, I guess I just like being girly" I said

"Maybe someone can change it" she leaned closer to me that I thought that she was going to kiss me, I didn't move an inch cause my mind was like hypnotized by her voice

"Who could that be?" My voice broke a little as her smirk forms again, She passed my lips and brushed her lips to my cheeks then she kissed my ear before saying

"Me" She stood up- I stood up too, she's a little bit shorter than me because of her heels, but if she won't wear her heels, she'll be in my chin level, not forehead level- and swayed her hips back to her table, then high-fived the three girls with her, The cafeteria started on getting noisy but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I sat down and stared at the girl who just flirted with me, I ignored my friends who talked about how ridiculous I am, and then I muttered to myself.

"Ok then. That's fine"

then I realized something; I didn't get her name

**That's the preview of chapter one! Who wants to do a collab with me? Please send me a message :) but if no one wants it, then it's okay**

**Review please!**


	17. I forgot the title of this chap oops?

Her outfit- i00. img/pb/259/971/453/453971259_ images?q=tbn:ANd

Heels-9GcTd5fHpxnxrbpHqRx9xSOdZYdw XveMqjnW0rJQXYZGme-1rqQWY

**Hey again guys! Thank you for the reviews and the people who messaged me, sorry if my reply was late though, I hope you read the story I'm gonna write with OneLove.1**

**swac twilight14: I don't own Sonny with a Chance-**

**Sonny: Wait, did you just say you don't own SWAC?**

**swac twilight14: didn't you just beg me to?**

**Sonny: Did you think I was talking about…? Oh dear, this is awkward.**

**swac twilight14: *realizes something's wrong* Ha. Ha. Ha…. It sure is… awkward….I mean, I know why it's awkward, but I wanna know if you know …why it's awkward.**

**Sonny: I was talking about So Random! And Mackenzie Falls owned by Mr. Condor but not Swac. and you seemed to be talking about-**

**swac twilight14: Yup, yup. Same page. Me too. Whew. I just thought you thought that I thought it was awkward because I just thought that you thought that I was saying I don't own Swac… rather than saying Mr. Condor doesn't own SWAC. Which I was . . .**

**Sonny: But you said… I don't own-**

**swac twilight14: - bhabha bha! …. Awkward.**

**Sonny: So . . .**

**swac twilight14: So . . . Mr. Condor doesn't own SWAC, too?**

**Sonny: Yup**

**swac twilight14: Cool, cool . . . So I suppose I should probably tell you I own SWAC now . . .**

**Sonny: Really?**

**swac twilight14:****Yeah. But I'd be lying.**

**I bet most of you know this line! If not, too bad for you! **

**Lol I just saw Demi in person! She had a concert in our country last march 20! She was just so awesome! She's really breathtakingly beautiful and sweet and she's sooooo cute! Her voice is more beautiful than in the radios! I love her more already… plus she said she's going to come back! I was so star struck that I didn't realize that I was standing and singing with her the whole concert! DEMI YOU'RE A-MA-ZING!**

**Anyways, here's the story!**

**First part is like the first part of the previous chapter**

Sonny's POV

I excused myself from Emily and went upstairs to my 'room'

Here are six things I learned about myself today.

1. I'm a great singer

2. I lost my… virginity to Chad

3. Chad and I used to date

4. I dated this guy named Shane

5. Mel Anderson, loathed me

6. I like making poems.

I opened my poem notebook that Chad gave me earlier

_I WISH_

_By: Sonny Alison Monroe_

_It's the way you look at me, _

_that gets my heart a fluttering_

_It's the way you say my name,_

_it gets me shaking_

_Even by skin-to-skin contact_

_Where your hand brushes mine accidentally_

_It warms me, _

_To my very core_

_When I'm with you _

_The world's so perfect_

_With you by my side, love_

_Nothing can stand in our way_

_But I know it's just all fantasy_

_My own little world to cope with reality_

_You're with her and you're both so happy_

_Oh how I WISH that she was me._

I looked at my poem, I must've had a crush on someone and dedicated this to him, and I flipped to the next page and continued to read it

_DADDY_

_By: S.A.M_

_He's my first hero_

_How many times has he failed me? Zero._

_He's a talented man_

_And he's my superman!_

_He's handsome, smart and funny man_

_And I'm his number one fan_

_He's so understanding_

_And he's also caring_

_He protects me from any danger_

_Even if he's in his slumber_

_He gives me everything I need_

_Like a plant need its seed_

_He takes care of his family_

_He loves his wife faithfully_

_He loves us oh so tenderly_

_Who is he? He's my DADDY_

I flipped to the last page, where it was empty, I grabbed the pencil next to me and began to write

_AMNESIA/MEMORY LOSS_

I put, I began to think what was it like when I was sleeping… it was… dark, yeah dark

_It was dark, cold and quiet_

Hmm... What rhymes with quiet…?

Quiet…. Toilet…. Mallet…. Mallet!

_Like a wall broken by a mallet_

Yeah… that's a'ight

After my sleeping what happened?

Ohh! I remember this light… very bright light that passed through me

_Suddenly it became blurry_

_Then this light passed through me_

Then what happened next… when I opened my eyes, I saw Chad and the others- which were complete strangers…. I got it!

_I opened my eyes slowly and carefully_

_Only to see strange people surrounding me_

"_Finally your awake" one man said to me_

_Who the hell is he?_

_They said I had a memory loss_

Hmm what rhymes with loss…? I don't know why but, I like the word pause is a British accent, there, it sounds like loss… loss pause…., I giggled and wrote it down

_My world stopped, it feels like it was on pause _

_I forgot everything_

_I couldn't remember a slightest thing_

It was hard for me to forget everything, I don't know anything about me… , and then again, I did ask Chad for help… I remember thinking that I hope my memory would come back… I really hate not knowing things….

_I don't know anything about myself_

…_I could ask someone for help_

_I hope my memory loss is just temporary_

_Oh how I wish it would come back to me_

I re-read my poem again

_AMNESIA/ MEMORY LOSS_

_It was cold, dark and quiet_

_Like a wall broken by a mallet_

_Suddenly it became blurry_

_Then this light passed through me_

_I opened my eyes slowly and carefully_

_Only to see strange people surrounding me_

"_Finally your awake" one man said to me_

_Who the hell is he?_

_They said I had a memory loss_

_My world stopped, it feels like it was on pause _

_I forgot everything_

_I couldn't remember a slightest thing_

_I don't know anything about myself_

…_I could ask someone for help_

_I hope my memory loss is just temporary_

_Oh how I wish it would come back to me_

There I'm done

"Sonny! Food's ready!" Chad called

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec!" I said

Chad's POV

~30 minutes earlier~ **(before the alternate universe)**

I can imagine it already….. Me and Sonny and Emily, all sitting in one couch, laughing. Then me and Sonny in _our_ room, in _our _house, thinking about the past years we could've made, like, telling Connie the big news, having a wedding and more!

My thoughts were cut off by a smell of roasted beef _hmm, yum_

Wait! That's our food!

I turned the stove quickly and took my mittens and put the pot roasts in the container and put the container in the table, I put three red plates on my round table, mine, then Sonny's then Emily's. I then took three spoons and forks and set it beside the plate, I then took three water glasses and put it right above the spoon, I took wine glasses and put it next to the water glasses, I took the orange and water pitcher from the fridge and set it on my table, I scoop a bowl-full of rice then set it next to the pot roasts, I put three napkins then I filled the glasses with oranges and water. I then took my Chinese tea cup sets, cause I know how Sonny likes tea s=after every meal, and put it on the edge of the placemat.

"There" I breathe, I looked at Emily but I couldn't find Sonny

"Princess, where's Sonny?" I asked

"She's upstairs Daddy" I smiled at her, I love hearing the word daddy from my angel's mouth. You see, being a Father and a Daddy is different; Father is just the sperm donor, the reason why the baby is alive. But, a Daddy is the man who protects their child from any harm, a broken arm, foot, finger…. _Heart_, he protects he's family…. So I prefer being called a Daddy than a Father.

"Okay dear, the food's ready Ems, you can sit here with me" I said, she nodded and started cleaning up her mess, and I marched right to the foot of the stairs and yelled

"Sonny! Food's ready!" I said

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec!" She shouted back, I heard footsteps running and some door slamming, before she reached the living room

"What did you do?" I asked

"I added a poem to my poem book" She said

"Can I see it?" It's really exciting to know that she's writing again, it might help bring back some of her memories, she blushed and shook her head

"Maybe later" She laughed, I laughed with her

"Fine" I said

Sonny's POV

"Can I see it?" Chad asked, I blush at thought of Chad reading my dramatic poem… he might think I'm _dramatic_

"Maybe later" I laughed

"Fine" He said and suddenly, I couldn't stop myself

"Fine" I answered back, he grinned at me, I had this…feeling inside… a sudden rush of excitement passed through me as he answered

"Good"

"Good" I'm not used to this but… I like it already

"So we're good?" He smiled

"Oh we're so good" I said then laughed again

"That was a weird thing" I said, Chad chuckled

"But you like it" he said then led me to the dining room.

"Let's say our prayers" Chad said, we bowed our head and held hands together

"Dear Lord, thank you for letting us have this wonderful meal in front of us" Chad said, He was about to say 'Amen' but Emily cut him off

"Thank you also for letting my Mommy survive the accident, I hope you grant us her memory back" Chad and I looked at her

"Amen" I said

"Amen" they followed and we began on eating.

Tawni's POV

_Flashback_

_"Katelyn and Jerson is not your baby" I said nervously_

_"Their mine" Nico said.. I looked at Chad, he seemed shocked… hurt. It pains me_

_"W-What?" he said_

_"Chad I am so sorry-" I started to explain but he cut me off_

_"So why am I married to you?" He spat, it felt like a knife was stabbed ten thousand times at my chest_

_"Chad, I love-" I said but he cut me off again_

_"No you don't" He said quickly, after all I've done for him… I started to cry_

_"Chad please-" I begged_

_"No, Tawni you don't love me. You used me so I could be yours. You're a selfish, mean cold hearted person." That hurt._

"_When you married me I didn't look for Sonny anymore… if you didn't tell me that you were pregnant with my child, we wouldn't be here fighting… I was starting to learn Tawni, with the twins on our side I thought I could finally start to learn how to love you," He said, I stared at him in disbelief "but no, I changed my mind, I can't love you anymore" No. Please… I finally got what I wanted!_

_"Chad… please listen to me" I tried to reason with him_

_"No" He's just too damn stubborn_

_"Hey man, If Tawni didn't kept you, you would've been starving to death by now… Tawni's an amazing woman Chad… why can't you see that?" Nico said, protecting me_

_"Because… my Tawni is in the hospital bed trying to remember the things that happened to her these past days… your Tawni is here. With you. And your children. My Tawni couldn't remember me" Chad said, _

_My Tawni. Oh how I wish he didn't mean Sonny._

"_Sonny forgot me and her child" He's voice broke like my heart "… and now I get this news that my twins aren't really mine and my best friend is just like any other girls who would do anything just to keep me…." He glared at me, I cried harder_

_No, that's not true Chad; I'm not like your fans... I wanted to say, but my sobbing won't stop_

"_There used two women who are not like any other girls I dated in the past… and their Tawni and Sonny… now Sonny can't remember me and Tawni lied." He looked at us, his eyes that were filled with sadness turned into anger_

_"Why am I even telling you this?" He shook his head _

"_You know what? Fuck you both and have a happy life together, I'll get the divorce papers and I'll get Emily and Sonny away from both of you" He said_

_No!_

_"Oh yeah, I remember now, I'm Emily's father, I missed all of her first and I made a promise to my 'children' that I will not miss any of their firsts… turns out they weren't mine at all" He's… the father? I stared at Chad's back, shocked. Why didn't Sonny tell me? _

_Then something clicked inside me._

_Chad was gone._

_End of flashback_

I did everything for Chad. I fed him, became his best friend, lover and sex buddy, why didn't he had a single feeling for me? Why didn't he felt the same way?

I'm never gonna be good enough for him, won't I?

My thoughts were cut off by my babies crying

"I'll get them" Nico said patting my head, I nodded and stared at the window again. It's been three weeks since I last saw Chad, Sonny and Emily.

I miss Chad, I miss his pearl white teeth and his soft lips on my cheeks, and I miss his muscular hands… I closed my eyes and had another flashback of my teenage years… where it was all easy

_Flashback_

_I was in my dressing room with Channy, cuddling, I smiled at them but won't let them see it… they might think that I _like_ their relationship and is _happy_ for them. Ugh. Caring about other people... I hate it_

"_No, Chad even if he's stalking me and it creeps me out, I won't let you do that" Sonny smiled at Chad, in Flitter, somebody's been stalking Sonny for months, it bothered Chad, obviously._

"_Wait, can I borrow your phone?" Chad said, Sonny shook her head and grinned_

"_Pleeeeaaaassssseee?" Chad pouted, Sonny blushed and gave him the phone, he typed something and smiled, Sonny took the phone from him and gasp, she slapped him playfully_

"_Chad, you incredibly hot moron. Why'd you say that? You do know that I'm the good girl here and, your flittering _**(Tweeting)**_ using my account right?" Sonny laughed_

"_Fine. I'll say that I hacked your account" he laughed with her, I unlocked my phone and checked Sonny's flitter account_

_**SonnyMonroe**_

_** ILOVESONNYALISONMONROE: Lay off freak. You're scaring me. Stop it or I'll have my super cute, hot and talented boyfriend, hunt you down.**_

_**#freaks-_-**_

_Then a new entry came_

_**SonnyMonroe**_

_**Hey guys, this is Chad Dylan Cooper, I hacked my beautiful girlfriend's account, so don't be surprised about her last flit. By the way. To ILOVESONNYALISONMONROE : lay off man, she's taken by Chad Dylan Cooper, you have to go through the studio guards, assistant managers of the studio's every show, managers of the studio's every show, Mr. Condor, my body guards, my staffs, the producers of Mackenzie Falls, the director of Mackenzie Falls, the extras in Mackenzie Falls, my casts mates, the So Random! Producers, some of their staffs, the director of So Random!, her casts mates then ME before you get to her. And I'm sorry about the things I said earlier.**_

_**#backoffMYgirl**_

_Chad is so over protective. _

_I wish I have a Chad of my own. Sonny's very lucky to have Chad- whoa whoa whoa, what the hell is Tawni Hart thinking?_

_Tawni? Envied? SONNY? And worse. Because of her relationship with CHAD? Has the world one mad?_

_I rolled my eyes at myself and applied my lipstick and flipped my hair_

"_Bye now" I said then walked out_

"_You're lucky to be my idiot but handsome boyfriend" Sonny said_

"_I love you" okay, their ignoring me. I walked out of the dressing room… feeling awkward_

_End of flashback_

"Tawni are you okay?" Nico said

"No" my voice broke again

"Tawni, forget Chad" He said

"I can't, He didn't even talked to me, remember? When Hanson gave me the divorce paper and asked me to fax it to his office, just because Chad doesn't want to see me" I let a tear slip again "He hates my guts Nico" I said

"Chad can never hate your guts Tawn" He said

"Would you stop?" I asked

"What?"

"Everything's ruined Nico. Chad hates me. Stop talking to me like the dumb blonde I used to be, I know Chad hates me" I said

"Sorry, I was trying to make you feel better-"

"By what? Making me think that Chad still loves me and that he wants me back? Don't help Nico" I said

"Look Tawni" He sighed "I know how you feel"

"No you don't, no one knows how I feel"

"I do. Loving someone who can't love you is hard Tawni. Watching her cry about a guy you loathed every day and knowing that you can't do anything about it- it hurts. I hate the feeling when MY girl cries about a guy who's not me" He said, I stared at him then he flipped to his side and started to sleep

"I'm sorry, Nico" I whispered, I then flipped to my side of the bed then started to sleep… having another Chad Dream where he, me Kate and Jerson are in one room cuddling.

When will my beautiful nightmare stop?

Chad's POV

"Good night, baby" I kissed Emily on the top of her head

"Good night, Daddy" She said, I smiled and turned her lights off, I walked to Sonny's room and knocking on the door. Sonny's room was CDC's award closet…. Well it used to be CDC's award closet, now it's Sonny's extra room, CDC is… missing, Chad is taking care of his house right now.

I knock on Sonny's room again and no one answered

"Sonny?" I said, I opened her door slowly and enter. No one's here

"Sonny?" I'm starting to worry, just then, the door opened and Sonny entered, she didn't see me at first, she has towel on her hair and a mini towel covering her body, I forgot how white Sonny's skin was, her creamy legs that always make my eyes glued to them, her-

"Chad!" She screamed, shocked. I looked up to her beautiful face blushing slightly

"I, err" I manage to say "Sorry, I was going to say goodnight to you, I knocked, no one answered so I came in. I was beginning to worry, I thought you passed out or something" I said truthfully, she sighed in relief and nodded

"Okay" She said "Umm, could you…" her sentenced trailed off, she pointed at the door and looking at her outfit, blushing

"Oh" I blush with her "Yeah-err, no problem" I said and went out hurriedly, unable to breathe right

Butterflies are back…

"By the way good night!" I said again, I walked to my room flopped into my bed trying to erase the memory of Sonny in that towel. I bit my lip and covered my head with my fluffy pillow…minutes later, I can't breathe, I threw the pillow away, gasping for air, I dropped my blue planner, in some highlighted page.

_Sonny's 23__rd__ birthday_

It says

"Shit" I muttered, because of the accident I forgot Sonny's birthday dinner!

Wait- it's only one week late right? I could still have a party for my sonshine…

I dialed my uncle's number

"_Chad?"_

"Uncle, can I have a party at your hotel? It's for my girlfriend" I half lied… well the girlfriend part _is_ a lie

"_Your girlfriend?"_

"Yeah… she's special, uncle, I love her like mom" I said

"_Aww Chad. Finally, my moron nephew found someone!"_

"Yeah, yeah. So can I?"

"_Sure! Of course you can, you idiot!" _he laughed_ "How many days?"_

"Uhh two days"

"_Okay, what room would you like?"_

"The usual. VIP A1 room then one suite. And I'd like to use the two private pools, can you ask everyone to fix the ballroom?"

"_Leave it all to me" _My uncle said then the line went dead.

I'm so glad Uncle Jack spoils me…

Sonny's POV

I woke up the next morning really early, I changed my clothes and walked out of the house, leaving a note for Chad

_I'll be back in an hour_

_-Sonny_

I walk… thinking about a lot of things… I stopped in front of a café; I entered mindlessly and sat at one table, I took the Menu set on it and scanned it.

"Well, well, well" I looked at the man in front of me… I'd seen him in one of my 'memory' dreams, as Chad calls it. "Sonny Alison Monroe is back" he smugly laughed

"Who are you?" I said

"You're kidding right?" He said, I stared at him then he turned serious "Sonny, it's me James." He said, I shook my head, not having any clue of him

"Oh, right you had amnesia" he murmured thinking that I wouldn't hear

"Excuse me?" I said

"Sonny. It's me. James Conroy… your boyfriend?" he said

"I had a boyfriend?" I said shocked

"Have Sonny, Have."

"Oh… right" I _have _a boyfriend? Was my taste bad? I mean.. sure he's cute… but his nose is… I shivered at the tought of him and me… _kissing_, his nose will probably.. poke my face if we _did_ kiss

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry… I didn't know you will be troubled that night because of our fight, I shouldn't have left you by yourself then maybe I would've catch you when you fell and hit your head" He said, but Chad said nothing about my boyfriend… and he said that I was in a car accident… not what _James_ said

"Really? I fell? Chad said that I was in a car accident" I said

"Oh.. er.. right! I forgot that you left and I tried to follow you to say I'm sorry, but you twist your ways and hit a parked car" He explained… I didn't believe him at first… but I did saw him in one of my dreams. Maybe he _is_ my boyfriend

"Oh" was all I answered

"Baby, may I asked what you're doing here. Alone" he said

"I… wanted some fresh air… _James_" I said. Hearing him say _baby_ bring chills down my spine

"Okay, want some breakfast? My treat" he said

"No thanks, I better be going" I said

"Okay, I'll text you later after I finished my shift" he smiled; I nodded, still freaked out. He kissed my cheeks and hugged me

"I missed you Sonny" He said, it sounded like he didn't mean it. I nodded and waved goodbye to him

Chad's got a lot of explaining to do.

Chad's POV

I woke up the next morning grinning. I dreamt of Sony's late birthday party. And it was a success!

I marched downstairs and got the pan from my drawer below and then I put it on the stove, I was about to open the fridge when I saw a note

_I'll be back in an hour_

_-Sonny_

Sonny's out alone? How will she come home? Where did Sonny go?

The phone rang and I picked it up rapidly.

"Sonny?" I said

"_No Chaddy boy, it's Uncle Chris" _I rolled my eyes at myself and my another spoiling uncle

"Uncle Chris? Did something happen to Uncle Jack? Where is he?"

"_No, Jack's in the office right now, he wants you to know that everything is set… except for the date of the reservation"_

"Oh… tomorrow"

"_Okay, see you soon Chaddy boy and your girlfriend" _then the line went dead

The front door slammed shut

"Sonny?" I called

"Chad" she replied rather harshly

"What's wrong?" I said, she finally sat on the kitchen stool in the dining table

"You. You didn't tell me anything about my boyfriend" She said _Boyfriend? _ Who?

"What?" I said

"James." She answered

"James? The pointy nosed man that used to be on my show?" I said… she looked uncertain at first but nodded. Oh right! Amnesia thing

"Sonny you don't have a bo-" I stopped myself. If she believes James _is_ her boyfriend- and as much as I hate it- I can't argue with her… If I tell her about her being single and all James said was a lie… she might be stressed and it might increase the chances of her memory to come back, and if I know Sonny- which I do- she's stubborn as a brick wall… she'll make sure her beliefs are right and true

"I… must've forgotten that part. Sorry" her face turned into a shock because of my reply to her…as if she were expecting a fight from me

"Oh" She blinked "Err.. It's alright, it's just one small detail… no harm done" She said

"Sorry, Chad… for.. err… exploding" She said, I nodded and smiled at her

How could she believe that _James _firkin _Conroy _is her _boyfriend?_

_Well… back at the studio… she _did_ went out with James… _

No. that was fake. I think his planning something

_Something evil_

Yeah… something evil.

Sonny's POV

"Chad you don't have to do that" I said, still grinning. Chad told me that he's sorry because we didn't get the chance to celebrate my 23rrd birthday last week, so now; he's treating me and Emily to his uncle's hotel. And for free!

"Like I said, I want to do it. For _my_ sonshine" he flashes his pearl white teeth at me, I blushed and nodded

"Thank you, Chad" I said then hugged him, he was shocked by my action but hugged back

"When are we leaving daddy?" Emily said, I let go of Chad and looked at him

"How about later?" He said

"Sure!" me and Emily said in union, Chad laughed, my phone vibrated, I unlocked it and read the message

**Sonny, it's James, how you feeling babe?-James Conroy**

**Hi. Um, I'm fine- Sonny**

**Great. Can we talk?- James**

**I'm sorry, I can't. Chad's going to treat me and Emily to his Uncle's hotel for the day. Sorry- Sonny**

**The Jack Cooper's hotel? Can I come?-James **well he _is_ my boyfriend

"Chad?" I said

"Yes?" I shouldn't ask… it would be too much

"What is it Sonny?" Well… James _is_ my boyfriend… maybe he can help me remember things

"Can James come too?" I said, he stared at me, as if he were fighting with someone inside his head

"N-" He stopped thinking about something.. he's like arguing with himself "Sure, uh. It is your birthday" He laughed fake-ly

"Bye now" He said then walked away, slamming his bedroom door

**Yeah.-Sonny**

**Cool. See you later- James**

~The Hotel~

Chad's POV

"I did?" Sonny said to her 'boyfriend' James, I rolled my eyes at him. Stupid big nosed liar. He was telling Sonny that she and _Tawni_ fought and she won

"Yeah, actually, Tawni, my ex, was your friend, I think she was jealous because I now want you and not her, so she broke us up, but I fought for you. And you showed her what the real Sonny is" he said

"We're here" I said bitterly. I should've said no… God I hate the feeling of jealousy and being friend-zoned.

As we got inside, I was greeted by my uncle Chris

"Chaddy boy!"

"Chris!" I said, he ruffled my hair and –as always- I immediately slap his hairy hands away and fixed my hair, I heard James scoff behind me and muttered  
"Conceited"

"Is there a problem, Conroy?" I said

"No, Cooper" he glared at me, I turned my back to him and walked at the desk

"Key" I said, Mandy gave me the key and we went up the elevator, I pressed 26 button and we went up

"Wait" I opened the elevator

"I'll get our bags" I said

"James will help you" Sonny smiled, James secretly rolled his eyes but got out of the elevator. I scoffed mentally _yeah right.. he'll help me all right he'll help me fall down the stairs._

"See you upstairs at the room King A" I said

"Okay" Sonny said then the elevator doors closed

On our way up, with the bags, I pressed the 26 button again and the doors closed

"What's wrong with you man?" I said

"What?"

"You're not Sonny's boyfriend, so what the fuck are you doing here?" I said

"Oh you know. Sonny's my bridge to being famous again" he said, I stared at him

"You're that fucked up?" I smirked

"Don't' you dare hurt me Cooper? Sonny thinks I'm her boyfriend, she'll believe everything I'll say, and she's still naive"

"Go to hell moron"

"Stop being over protective Chaddy." He smirked

"I'm not over protective-" He cut me off

"What? You're jealous? Psh. It's like the old days ei Chad? You're friend-zoned again" I clench my fists and jaw, and then closed my eyes shut

"Oh Chad. You'll never have her again. Sonny. Is. Mine. Now" That ticks me off. That's it! No more Mr. Nice guy

"Sonny's never yours you fucker!" The elevator dinged open and I punched him straight to his jaw

"Chad!" Sonny said as she helps James up

"What the hell? Why'd you punch me man?" James said, I stared at him. lying bastard

"Yeah Chad, Why'd you punch my _boyfriend?_"

"He started it" I said

"What? I was thanking him because he let me come.. Then the next thing I know he punched me" James said to Sonny

"We'll talk later" she said to me and helped James who sent me a smirk and a middle finger

"Fuck!" I shouted and dropped the bags I was carrying

Sony's POV

I felt bad for doing that to Chad.. I mean, he_ is _ the reason why we're here, I walked out of my room in this huge suite and knocked on Chad's door

"Chad?" I whispered

"Son" he's voice broke, I felt something in my heart when I heard that. He was crying "I'll talk to you later kay? Dress up Emily and you and your lying pet-company, James, go to the ballroom, I'll follow later" He said, I didn't bother him so I obeyed

"Okay" I whispered again

Chad's POV

I went to my room still pissed about James when My phone rang

I put it on speaker and lie on my bed

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"_Chad?"_ I stood up and was about to end the call _"Chad wait! please" _ I sighed

"What do you want?"

"_Please forgive me"_ I scoffed

"Forgive you?" I laughed sarcastically "Sure! Why not?" I rolled my eyes "How could I not forgive my _best friend_ who lied to me for months and made me think that I have a baby with her, sure how could I not forgive her?" I said, my anger tears starting to roll down

"_Chad… I'm sorry. I love you with all my heart, I do. But you love Sonny, it broke my heart, because every time we make love-"_ I cut her off

"Sex. Tawni. Sex. I never made love to you, and you know that" I heard her whimper then sigh

"_Every time _I_ make love to _you_, you say Sonny's name" _ I do? I calmed down

"Look Tawni. I'm sorry, I'm sorry because I can't give you back the love you wanted. I love you Tawn, but remember that I'll love you as my best friend that I counted on for years, I'll always love you as my big sister who took care of her lovesick brother…. I hope you understand that" I said "I know what it's like to have someone you love reject you, Tawn" I started to cry… I miss Sonny…

"Sonny forgot me" my words broke my heart cause its starting to sink in. My love has forgotten me "She forgot me Tawn, I miss her badly, now James is in the picture again"

"_James?" _ I sighed and nodded… as if she could see me… Talking with my ex-wife won't fix things

"Bye Tawn"

"_O..Kay, But Chad we didn't even talk about our-" _ I end the call and lie down again

"Chad?" I heard a knock on my door, I wiped my eyes, how badly do I want to open the door and hug her here the entire century

"Son," I said "I'll talk to you later kay?" I'm now in the door, pressing my whole body on it, I'm stopping myself from opening the door and kissing her all over "Dress up. Emily and you and your lying pet-" I stopped myself "company, James, go to the ballroom, I'll follow later"

"Okay" She whispered then she started to walk away.

**Uh oh. James is in the picture again… ohhh what will happen to Channy's relationship now? Sorry for the short Chap, I'm lacking ideas here. Review! Anyways, please wait for my collab with OneLove.1 we're writing it already**

**By the way, my favorite part on Demi's concert was, when the security guards are asking us to sit down and she was like "Yo! Yo! You what are you doing? My fans can stand up whenever they want" and we were wild again! **

**My gosh. She made us jump,cry,and shout our lungs out! Her concert was great and I'll never forget the sight of Demi's beautiful angelic face, she was wearing her favorite black see through leggings and a black mini skirt then a black and white stripe tank top and a black blazer-jacket that stops on her elbows, she was great! Her tattoos was totally awesome on her, she looks ike Sonny with her black hair (or was it dark brown?)**

**Personally-Summer: yeah, I was thinking of that song when I wrote that part :)**

**Creativity is Wonder: Its okay if you babbled about your story :D everyone **_**is**_** random in their own way right? ;)**

**So sorry for my babble by the way :)**

**Hey guys, Thank you so much for the reviews!**


	18. The End

**Hey.. is anyone still reading this? I'm so happy because you still read this (if you are reading this)…. But I have a terrible news-well it looks terrible for me, I don't know if it's terrible for you-. I'm leaving fanficion…. I'll come back I swear I will… I'm gonna finish all of the unfinished stories I've done then I'll be gone… thank you for all the fanfiction friends I have.**

**I am so thankful of you. Channyx1D, Personally-summer, rocker729, Creativity Is Wonder, TheSarahStar, DesperateWhisper, LittleMissHopelessRomantic, MusicChannySkyscraper,DannySamlover, Channy456…. And all of you people who reviewed and favorite my stories. Good luck with your life and god bless all of you!**

**Okay! enough bye bye notes xD here's the story!**

**Sorry if this chapter is short. Parts are kinda skipped.. plus… this is the last chapter of WLABT**

**I don't own SWAC (I'm gonna miss saying that)**

He mindlessly… angrily slams her to the hard wall as he watch her shiny tears fall down her face…

"Chad" She whimpered at the sound of his name, usually his heart would break. But not now. No, not yet… He'll regret it later. Sure he will. But for now, anger is controlling him

"Damn it Sonny!" he pushed her back to the wall when she tried to push him away "Your mine!" he grinded his teeth "Your mine and always mine" He said possessively, she looked at him

"Chad" She whimpered again

"No, Goddamn it, Sonny. Listen. I was the one who waited for years. I was the one who ruined my life for you. And fuck! Your mine. No one can ever look, feel and be with you except for me and Emily. Your mine Sonny. MINE and only mine, you got that?" he said and stared into her eyes…

You might be wondering what's happening right now… well it started earlier at the hotel…

Chad's POV

I fixed my tuxedo and walked out of the elevator as it dinged open.

"Come on, Baby" I heard a faint voice

"No, I told you a thousand time no" the voices are getting clearer now… I took a left and I saw James and Sonny. Sonny's wearing a beautiful brown-tan dress that stops above her knees. While James is wearing a shirt designed tux and some cargo pants.

I cleared my throat and glared at James. He glared back and stepped away from Sonny, Sonny sighed in relief and looked at me before going inside the ballroom

"Happy Birthday Sonny!" I heard all the people I invited to Sonny's party, scream

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed happily

"Stay away from her, Conroy" I said and pushed James aside harshly.

Sonny's POV

"Thank you everyone for coming!" I said through the mic "Thank you so much Chad!" I laughed

I now know my friends… but My So Random friends are not here. Chad said that Tawni and Nico can't come… he didn't tell me the reason though.

I smiled at the clapping people in front of me

It feels so weird that your sixteen weeks ago and now your twenty-three.

"And now!" I heard Chad's voice, we all look at him

"My-with the help of my uncles- birthday present for Sonny" Chad's drunk right now… I can hear it n his voice

"Will the lady of my dreams please go up the stage?" He said, I blushed at his choice of words and obeyed

"Happy birthday Sonshine…" He said, he kissed my cheeks and gave me a key

"Chad….?" I said then, the spotlight turned to the black BMW open, I stared in awe

"I-I don't know how to drive" I said dumbly, they laughed at me

"Don't worry, love. I'll teach you" Chad smiled

"Now" he faced the crowd "Lets see, if my sonshine's man-whore can beat my gift" I stared at him… slightly getting angry-not because he's insulting my boyfriend- he's being a douche again

"Chad. Stop it" I said

"No. Where are you Conroy!" he shouted

James' POV

"Mellissa?" I whispered, the hot waitress I've been dating for three days, smiled at me

"Yes?" She said, I gave her _the_ look and she chuckled  
"Fine" she said

She pulled me to the kitchen and I started attacking her with my lips.

"Now, let's see, if my sonshine's man-whore can beat my gift" I heard Chad said through the mic, my heart beat increased

"Damn. Mr. Chad is mad at the celebrant's boyfriend" she laughed

"No. Where are you Conroy!" Chad screamed. Mellissa stopped and looked at me

"Conroy?" She said, I looked down and nodded

Sonny's POV

"You have a girlfriend?!" all our attention moved to the kitchen door, where James was slapped by the waitress who's buttoning her uniform back. My heart broke… _he's cheating on me?_

"Mellissa, let me explain" He said _Mellissa?! He wants to explain to Mellissa? What about me!_

"James!" Chad screamed and chased after him

"Chad!" I screamed but he ignored me

Chad's POV

"Damn you!" I said when I caught up with James

"Get off of me!" he screamed, I punched him and punched him

"Chad please stop!" I heard Sonny

"Damn you for cheating on her!" I threw another punch

"Chad!" Sonny put her hands on me and I pushed her off accidentally, she stumbled back and hit her head

"Shit!" I screamed, I let go of James "Security!" I said, two guards passed me and took James

"Sonny" I said, my vision are slightly blurred…

"Stay away from me" she said and stood up, my heart broke as her tears fall. She looked at me "I'm fine" she said

"I'm sorry" I said

"Look. I.. thank you for everything. Really I owe you a lot. But Chad, stop treating me like I'm still yours" she said

"You are mine" I said. She is. She is mine, and I know, deep inside she knows it. MY Sonny. She's MY Sonny. She misses me I can feel it. She loves me and I know it, I remember us kissing at the studio and in her apartment, she's still my Sonny. She didn't change

"No, Chad. I _was_ yours, we dated. Now I'm somebody's girl… well I used to be somebody's girl" she started to walk away

"No, please stop" I said

"Chad you stop! You're drunk, go to sleep and we'll talk tomorrow" She said. I hate it when people walk away from me, she walked away from me years ago and look what happened now.

No. I will not let that happen again. I stop her by her arm

"Chad… you're hurting me" she said. _I'm_ hurting her? _ME? _ME?!

"Oh, so now I'm the one hurting you." I laughed sarcastically

"Chad.. let go, please" she said

"Why should I listen to you? You didn't listen to me"

I realize how dumb I have been. I begged her, didn't I?. I did! I begged her to stay with me! And did she listen? No! So why should I listen to her? Why am _I_ the one hurting _her_ when _she's_ the one who's hurting _me_ from the very beginning?

"I.. I don't understand"

"You left me! You left me Sonny! I begged you to stay, I did everything and we gave each other everything!" I know I'm being random right now… but I don't care

"Look I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry! I didn't know that I did that" she said, she pulled her arm and walked away. Oh no. Not this time

I took her arm and slam her to the hard wall as I watch her shiny tears fall down her face…

"Chad" She whimpered at the sound of my name… I don't care right now

"Damn it Sonny!" I said and pushed her back to the wall, no squirming her way out this time "Your mine! Your mine and always mine" I said possessively, she looked at me

"Chad" She whimpered again

"No, Goddamn it, Sonny. Listen. I was the one who waited for years. I was the one who ruined my life for you. And fuck! Your mine. No one can ever look, feel and be with you except for me and Emily. Your mine Sonny. MINE and only mine, you got that?" I stared into her chocolate eyes and pulled her down into a deep mad kiss.

"Sonny" I said when I calmed down

"I want you.. so, so badly. I need you in my life desperately. I love you unconditionally. Your heart and mine were made for each other. You are my everything " I said

"Ch-Chad?" she said

"Yes?"

"I remembered" My eyes went wide

"W-what?"

"I… there's a flashback… and-" She didn't have to explain more. I kissed her and mumbled sorry for everything

"I love you, Sonny" I said when I pulled away

"EMILY" She grinned, I kissed her all over

"Your lips? I kiss that. Your body? I hug that. My smile? You caused that, Your heart? I want that" I said

"You already have it" she smiled

"I missed you, baby" I said

"Daddy? Mommy? " a little voice cut us off

"Yes Emily?" I said, Sonny ran to her and hugged her

"I missed you, baby. I'm sorry Mommy forgot you!" she said

"You remembered?!" Emily squealed, Sonny nodded and hugged her

"I'm dizzy" I said, they both laughed and escorted me to our suite.

The next day I woke up with Sonny beside me. I smiled and hugged her closer

"Hmm" She hummed and hugged me back

"Morning sonshine" I said

"You don't have hang-over?" she whispered

"No, I'm… used to alcohol" I half joked. I have no idea why she's with me on this bed

"Oh" she said

"Sorry, Chad" she said

"No sorrys Sonny. You just got back."

"Okay.." she said

"I missed you" I said after a long pause

"I missed you too, love… by the way... what happened to me?" she said

"Baby, you had a retrograde amnesia. Its where you a traumatic memory… do you remember your last dream?" She thought about it then nodded

"Yeah. It was my birth with Emily… and… when you said you were going to propose to me"

"Why? Is that traumatic?"

"For me, yes. I can't believe you were going to propose. And My birth with Ems was scary because…. It really hurts" she said… All of a sudden police men were in our room

Sonny's POV

"Mr. Cooper. I told you, that Mr. Conroy is suing you because of what you did to him. And your reason is not valid. Obviously, Ms. Monroe is not your girlfriend. You just fancy her, we'll see you in court next month and the girl will be set up for adoption and as for Ms. Monroe… she will continue with her life"

"What?! That's not right! Emily and Sonny should be together, they're not a part of this! Why? Why is the girl up for adoption?!"

"Mr. Cooper please calm down-"

"NO I wont!"

I walked away from the room Officer John and Chad was in. I can't hear it anymore… I hugged Emily closer to me

"I'll protect you Emily…" I promised. My phone suddenly buzzed

**I want you to run. With me. We'll hide… please – Chad**

I looked at him and woke Emily up and nodded. Then he did something inside and went out coolly

"Let's go, while nobody is looking" He said. The moment we stepped out of the police station, we ran

"Where are we going?" I shout

"To my jet!" He said

"Do you know how to drive this?" I asked

"No. But I'll try… buckle up" we heard faint sirens away from us

"We'll hide sonshine. We'll hide" he said… all I did was nod

~2 weeks later~

There was a knock on my door. I look at the peeping hole and saw a police.

I answered it

"Yes?" I asked

"Ma'am… we'd like to search your house" He showed me a paper that allowed him to do this

"Why?" I said

"Ms. Monroe. As you can see… two weeks ago we've been trying to track you and your family-" he said but I cut him off

"Family? You took them away from me. Emily was adopted and Chad was imprisoned. I'm with Jake now" I said

"So, you don't mind if we look around?" He smirked. Bastard…

"No." I let them in.

After they're search they apologized

"Were sorry to have disturbed you. Have a good day" he said then left

"Jake!" I called

"Yes?" He said

"Thank you so much!" I hugged him. The police didn't know that this house is Jake's and mine in behind this huge house hiding in the trees. We've been planning this for a week since we escaped. In case the police tracked us thing happened. And it worked! They believed that Jake and I are together and Emily's with another family.

"Sonny?" Chad said

"It worked!" I said and kissed him

"Mommy?" Emily said

"Hi baby.." They both hugged me then got back to watching TV.

My name is Sonny Alison Monroe Cooper.

I'm hiding a secret. A dark secret to be in fact. My husband, Chad Dylan Cooper and my only daughter, Elizabeth Monroe Cooper… they're my

White Lies And Barefaced Truth.

**The End! **

**Bye guys! Thank you so much for reading this! I love all of you!**


End file.
